Master of my hope
by MayFreeman
Summary: UA Quand Levi, un lieutenant reconnu dans le monde entier, fait la rencontre d'Eren, un jeune prostitué inconnu de la vie. Si tout avait été simple, cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Fascination, admiration, envie, désir... Ils vont réapprendre le goût de la vie. /!\ yaoi ; lemon /!\
1. And all almost begins - prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoilà comme promis avec une nouvelle fiction SNK, tournée une nouvelle fois sur le couple Ereri. Avant de terminer mon autre fiction, je vous poste l'intro pour que vous puissiez voir un peu de quoi il retourne.

C'est un contexte qui se rapproche un peu plus du manga, mais encore assez différent quand même. Levi est cette fois-ci lieutenant dans l'armée et Eren une prostitué privée. L'atmosphère sera assez sombre et glauque, ce qui va complètement se détacher des allures parfois guimauve de l'autre fiction.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira tout autant, je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse avec l'intro.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La guerre faisait rage depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elle semblait être interminable, tant pour les soldats envoyés au front que pour les familles qui tentaient de vivre un quotidien normalisé. Mais il y avait encore un monde à part, un monde souillé par la guerre mais qui ne semblait pas s'en faire plus que ça. Le gouverneur Darius Zackly avait à la tête de son armée des généraux plus ou moins affectés. De moins en moins nombreux sur le terrain, harassés de toute cette guerre, ils préféraient dorénavant passer leur temps en charmante compagnie, à boire le wisky des grands et fumer des cigares de haute qualité, ce qui faisait d'eux des « gros porcs affamés », bien plus que les héros de guerre qu'ils devraient être.

Le général Bart, appelé Lord Bart, était l'un d'entre eux. Le pire de l'espèce pouvait-on dire. Il passait tant bien son temps dans son club privé préféré qu'aux réunions de l'armée où il s'occupait plutôt à s'engraisser. Dans son club privé où on le traitait avec beaucoup d'importance et d'éloge, Lord Bart y avait depuis longtemps fait ses marques. Il adorait la compagnie, et pas n'importe laquelle.

Depuis quelques années déjà, il avait sa propre catin attitré. Eren Jäeger avait été recueilli par le club à l'âge de douze ans, alors qu'il trainait seul dans les rues miteuses qui encadraient l'établissement. N'effectuant au début que de simples besognes de nettoyage, les gérants de ce géant trafic très bénéficiaire virent rapidement en lui un réel talent. Tout juste âgé de quatorze ans, il dut se soumettre au travail général de ce club, devoir payer par son corps le gîte qu'on lui offrait. Depuis trois ans, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans et que la guerre venait tout juste de commencer, ce général grassouillet avait très vite voulut qu'il lui appartienne. Avilis par l'argent, les directeurs de cette sinistre organisation acceptèrent largement les monticules d'or que leur envoyait Lord Bart, en échange de quoi le jeune Jaëger devenait sa propriété.

Comment faire sa place dans un monde comme celui-ci, où seuls le pouvoir, l'argent et le sexe comptaient, primaient même sur la volonté, l'intelligence et l'ambition ? Eren n'avait rien vu de ce monde, mais on allait bientôt lui prouver que tous n'étaient pas des pourris asservis par leurs besoins primaires.

Cette rencontre allait tout changer.


	2. Meeting and discussion

Hello !

Avant de lancer ce premier chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir déjà été aussi nombreuses à commenter et suivre cette fiction. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas je tiens à me concentrer sur chaque chapitre pour vous sortir quelque chose à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Je compte faire des chapitres assez long (j'aime écrire des chapitres tous plus ou moins de la même longueur) mais je ne peux pas encore vous dire combien il y en aura. Déjà, je peux vous dire que la progression de la relation Ereri se fera doucement, mais très sûrement.

Donc, premier chapitre qui met tout en place, la situation de l'histoire, la rencontrer et les premiers échanges entre Eren et Levi.

[_Réponse aux reviews_]

LottiettolrachC : Même après relecture il y a toujours quelques petites fautes qui restent, j'essaie de toutes les trouver mais elles tiennent x)  
Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Lithium Sodium : Merci ! Je n'ai pas finis de l'écrire mais j'espère qu'elle durera longtemps... Dès que j'aurais une idée du nombre de chapitres je le mettrai :)

Tatakae : Notre cher Levi va faire une très belle entrée (comme d'hab d'ailleurs x)

MissHeilig : Haha merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Overstyle : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras :)

Rating : **M** à la fin de ce chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Comment bien commencer cette journée ? Je hais cette ordure de bas étage.  
\- Tourne ta langue Levi. Je ne veux pas de drame. Tu es obligé de venir alors tâche de bien te tenir pour une fois. »

Le lieutenant interpellé grimaça, tournant son visage vers la vitre encore embrumée du véhicule. Son commandant soupira, réarrangeant son uniforme. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à destination. De retour depuis seulement quelques jours, le commandant Erwin et son lieutenant Levi avaient été demandé auprès de leur général. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vus leur supérieur. Assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Ces deux hommes gradés étaient des hommes de terrain, des héros déjà reconnus dans le monde entier.

Commandant Erwin, un homme de grande stature, à la chevelure blonde et aux airs très sérieux, était de toute impartialité tant sur le terrain que dans son quotidien. Lieutenant Levi, un homme de petite taille mais d'une force insoupçonnée, était considéré comme étant le meilleur des soldats jamais rencontré sur le terrain. Froid et se battant pour ses idéaux, il n'hésitait pas à montrer ses opinions, les faisant parfois adhérer par la force. Les deux énergumènes se rendaient donc dans les appartements de leur général, le fameux Lord Bart. Pas plus gêné que ça par les commérages et rumeurs qui circulaient de plus en plus à son propre sujet, il jouissait d'une vie lui correspondant tout à fait.

Évidemment, Levi détestait les gars comme lui. Comment espérer sauver l'humanité avec des ordures profiteuses comme lui alors des centaines d'hommes mourraient chaque jour pour la protection de cette terre où ce « gros porc prétendait avoir tous les droits ». Erwin avait à de nombreuses reprises tenté de convaincre son ami en vue de leur rencontre mais rien n'y faisait. Le commandant ne savait comme aller se passer les choses, mais il se promettait de garder un œil sur son lieutenant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le somptueux immeuble qu'habitait Lord Bart. Il s'était offert tout un étage pour lui seul bien qu'il n'y passât pas la plupart de son temps. Après tout, il avait bien sa chambre réservée dans son club privé. Erwin et Levi furent menés jusqu'à l'étage en question et introduits dans le luxueux appartement de leur supérieur. Il était richement décoré, faisant plus penser à une habitation de prince que de général. Ce dernier, affalé sur son fauteuil, mangeait déjà (ou encore ?) des pâtisseries étalées sur le buffet à portée de main. Il ne prit pas la peine de se lever, agitant sa main potelet à l'attention des deux hommes d'armée qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Commandant Erwin ! Lieutenant Levi ! Venez donc ici, asseyez-vous sur ce canapé, il est fait pour ça. »

Hochant poliment la tête, le grand blond se rendit jusqu'au sofa où Levi l'y suivit, se retenant de commentaires acerbes.

« Et bien, et bien… Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu vos visages. Une telle élite dans mon escadron, il fallait bien que je vous vois !  
\- Vos éloges nous font très plaisir mon général, malheureusement nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour que vous nous félicitiez. Nous requêtons une audience avec le gouverneur, et seul vous, comme tous les autres généraux, pouvez nous l'accorder. Sans votre accord, ils nous seraient impossible de-  
\- Reprenons, voulez-vous. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de voir le gouverneur ?  
\- La guerre mon général. Des affaires de guerre.  
\- Et de quelle affaire s'agit-il ?  
\- Ces mêmes affaires expliquées et développées dans une lettre soigneusement écrite par la main du commandant Erwin ici-même, il y a quelques semaines déjà. »

Erwin ferma les yeux, se retenant de pincer l'arrête de son nez comme il faisait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Le ton que Levi venait d'employer aurait pu lui valoir une semaine entière au cachot si le général ne s'était pas abruti depuis le temps. Heureusement, l'homme rondouillet n'avait pas tenu compte du ton énervé et quelque présomptueux du lieutenant. Il gratouilla son double menton, l'air de réfléchir.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu de telle lettre… Peut-être est-elle encore sur mon bureau…  
\- Dans tous les cas mon général, nous avons besoin de cette audience. Avant de commencer votre démarche auprès du gouverneur, nous pourrions placer un rendez-vous avec vous pour parler de ces affaires de guerre. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
\- Ça me va. Mais je trouve tout cela très vite barbant. Si vous voulez que je tienne, je vous fixe le lieu du rendez-vous.  
\- Comme il vous sera gré mon général.  
\- Très bien. Alors nous nous retrouvons ce soir. Votre chauffeur sera informé de la destination.  
\- Merci mon général. A ce soir. »

Lord Bart les congédia d'un hochement de tête, laissant ses deux hommes d'armée repartirent. Le silence fut de mise durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel où Erwin et Levi séjournaient. Le grand blond ne voulait rien dire, sachant qu'il fallait donner un temps à son ami pour qu'il se calme quelque peu. Il savait qu'il bouillait intérieurement et avait encore eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas déversée sa haine dans l'appartement de leur général. Mais le commandant avait encore de nombreuses choses à régler avant leur rendez-vous de ce soir, le plus important et urgent étant d'informer Lord Bart des affaires dont ils voulaient s'entretenir avec le gouverneur. C'était pour eux une malchance que de devoir en passer par cet homme vil et gras, ils auraient très bien pu s'en passer pour régler avec le gouverneur les conflits de guerre actuels.

* * *

Après avoir passé ses nerfs toute l'après-midi dans le bureau où Erwin tentait désespérément de travailler tranquillement, les deux hommes se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous avec leur général.

« Il se fout carrément de notre gueule là. Je vais le tuer. »

Le commandant ne répondit rien. Sans le montrer, il hallucinait lui aussi devant l'endroit où le chauffeur les menait.

« Un putain de club de putes. Alors c'est vraiment à ça qu'il passe ses journées ?  
\- Tentons de rester noble Levi. Nous avons des choses à régler, et là nous n'avons pas le choix.  
\- Dis-moi que tu deviens bientôt général, que l'estime de notre armée ne descende pas encore trop sous terre. »

Le véhicule se stoppa et les deux hommes d'armée descendirent. Le bâtiment était assez grand et ressemblait beaucoup aux cabarets qu'on l'on voyait souvent à cette époque. Cependant, le nom du club affiché en lettre bleu clair clignotantes n'était inconnu de personne. Le « Shag Table » était l'un des clubs privés de prostitués le plus énoncé dans les journaux ces derniers temps. Et pour cause, le général Lord Bart y passait tout son temps.

Levi fit la grimace en emboîtant le pas à son commandant qui entra dans la grande bâtisse. Il se présenta à l'hôtesse qui les emmena à sa suite. La salle principale était tout aussi grande que le présageait l'extérieur. Elle était divisée en trois parties : un immense bar prenant toute la longueur de la pièce tout au fond, et semblant servir tous les alcools connus ou peut être encore inconnus de ce monde. A l'autre bout se trouvait une scène où se déhanchaient quelques minettes qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'un avenir et d'une vie respectable. Entre les deux se trouvait comme un petit salon, avec des canapés et des fauteuils de velours ou de cuir rouges où étaient installés de nombreux hommes, tous hommes d'affaires au rire gras et égoïste.

L'hôtesse arriva près du général, lui indiquant que ses soldats étaient arrivés. L'ambiance sombre et la forte musique dérangeante agaçaient déjà le lieutenant qui fronçait les sourcils. L'air toujours sérieux, Erwin s'avança vers son supérieur qui lui serra la main cette fois-ci. Assis dans son gros fauteuil de cuir, il leur présenta le canapé de velours où les deux hommes d'armée s'assirent. Le général était accompagné de trois autres hommes, dont l'un identifié comme étant de sa garde personnelle.

« Ce sont deux entrepreneurs de l'ouest, les informa Lord Bart, ils sont en affaires dans nos terres pour le moment, alors je les invite à se divertir. Que pensez-vous de cet endroit ? Fabuleux n'est-ce pas. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

Levi crispa sa mâchoire, serrant ses dents pour s'obliger au silence. Le commandant remercia leur supérieur qui claqua des doigts, envoyant une serveuse en soubrette très légère leur amener deux whisky.

« Concernant les affaires dont nous devons parler, commença Erwin.  
\- Ah oui, tout à fait. Il est bien plus appréciable de parler de guerre dans un endroit comme celui-ci n'est-ce pas hahaha ! »

Le petit homme aux cheveux bruns détourna le regard, ne pouvant regarder une seconde de plus ce visage grassouillet débiter de telles conneries. Et dire qu'il était le fleuron de leur armée.

« Cela ne me soucie guère, répondit avec politesse Erwin, du moment que ces affaire sont vite réglées.  
\- Et bien, parlez donc ! Quelles sont ces affaires commandant ?  
\- Le front du nord a vaincu l'ennemi. Néanmoins les dégâts de notre armée sont conséquents. Je voudrais demander au gouverneur d'y envoyer une équipe de rapatriement, en laissant bien sûr deux régiments garder le territoire libéré.  
\- C'est fâcheux en effet… Beaucoup de morts ?  
\- Des milliers mon général. Mais nous avons libérés des dizaines de villages là-bas. Les familles sont sauves.  
\- Je vois. Qu'en est-il des soldats blessés ? »

La conversation continua, Erwin exposant les problèmes qu'il souhaitait rapidement régler et Lord Bart questionnant à chaque remarque. Levi regardait autour de lui. Cet endroit lui retournait l'estomac. Même le whisky avait un goût de malsainité très désagréable. Le soudain éclat de voix du général lui fit ramener son attention sur lui.

« Ah te voilà ! Mais où étais-tu, je t'ai fait demander il y a presque une heure déjà.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser mon général. Je devais m'entretenir avec mes supérieurs.  
\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas d'infidélité, au moins tu es là maintenant ! Tiens regarde mon petit, ce sont deux très grands hommes d'armée. Le commandant Erwin et le lieutenant Levi. Les meilleurs soldats de nos troupes. »

Levi resta bloqué sur le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il ne dépassait pas la vingtaine. Son visage encore enfantin était empreint d'une grande nostalgie et ses cheveux bruns tombaient presque sur ses grands yeux verts. Il était grand, mince, pratiquement la peau sur les os. Il était revêtu dans un habit spéciale, un slip de cuire et d'une lanière torsale de cuire également, tout en noir. Ce fût le collier de piques d'acier qui révulsa le plus le lieutenant. Il ne manquait plus que la laisse, et le jeune serait probablement sur le point de mettre lui-même fin à ses jours.

Lord Bart s'était penché vers eux, comme si ce qu'il allait dire n'était adressé qu'aux deux officiers, même si tous à proximité pouvaient très bien entendre.

« Il est ce qu'on appelle une chienne. Je suis son maître, et il n'appartient qu'à moi. L'avantage d'être riche et puissant. »

Il se redressa et attrapa le corps frêle du garçon pour le ramener vers lui.

« Il s'appelle Eren. Ça fait trois ans que je l'ai dressé rien que pour moi. C'est un bon garçon, hein Eren.  
\- Oui mon général. »

Erwin sentit son ami trembler à côté de lui. Il glissa sa main sur son bras, lui intimant de se calmer. Les injustices de cet endroit ne les concernaient pas et le commandant ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause des états d'âme de son soldat. Levi serrait toujours les dents, ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme brun qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Ce dernier avait tout de suite remarqué l'officier. Un petit homme au regard perçant et à l'air aussi robuste que justicier. Il n'avait aucune d'idée du comportement des deux autres hommes d'armée. Il ne connaissait que des généraux, tous avilis par le sexe et l'argent. Mais il sentait de puissants frissons dans tous son corps depuis le moment où il avait croisé les yeux du lieutenant.

Il était interdit aux prostitués du club de regarder des clients dans les yeux, sauf si l'ordre était donné. Mais Eren n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir regarder ce si bel homme. Il avait l'air très en colère, mais le garçon n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Il sentit la main du général sur ses fesses et baissa définitivement le regard, laissant son maître faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« Commandant Erwin, reprit le haut gradé, je vais m'assurer que vous puissiez étendre vos requêtes au gouverneur. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'apprécier ma nuit. Faites ce que bon vous semble, moi j'ai tout ce qu'il faut qui m'attend. Allons Eren. »

Le jeune garçon laissa le petit homme gras prendre le chemin et releva légèrement la tête, croisant une nouvelle fois le regard grisant du lieutenant. Alors que le général passa la nuit à tester les limites du corps de « sa chienne », Eren n'avait en tête que le regard de l'officier. Alors qu'il lui pilonnait avec brutalité et en grognant comme le porc qu'il était, Eren ne put que penser au lieutenant Levi. Aurait-il une chance de le revoir ? Il retint ses larmes, laissant l'homme à qui il appartenait se faire plaisir pour la nuit.

* * *

« Tu ne dis rien depuis hier soir. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le concerné laissa à peine échapper un léger grognement. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et n'avait pas touché à ses repas non plus. Erwin soupira, reportant son attention sur les lettres qu'il recevait des différents fronts. Si son ami ne voulait pas parler, ça ne regardait que lui. Assis près de la fenêtre, Levi regardait dehors, le menton posé sur sa main, l'air complétement ailleurs.

Il n'avait cessé de penser au gamin du club. Il était à la fois dégouté et fasciné. Il avait envie de le revoir, de capter une nouvelle fois ce regard. Il ne pouvait dire ce qui l'avait retenu, mais son esprit et son corps bouillonnaient rien qu'à l'idée d'être à nouveau présent dans la même pièce que le garçon. Erwin et lui étaient de retour aux pays pour une permission de quelques semaines. Il avait quartier libre, ayant juste l'obligation d'accompagner son commandant voir le gouverneur. Mais là, il était trop intrigué.

Devait-il y retourner ce soir ? Comment approcher le garçon ? Et que lui dire surtout ? Et si le gouverneur le voyait ou l'apprenait ? Levi serra les dents rien qu'à la pensée de ce gros porcs laissant traîner ses mains sur le corps finement musclé du gamin. Le lieutenant restait un homme, et la société dans laquelle il vivait n'imposait aucune règle concernant la sexualité. Et ce garçon l'excitait vraiment. Il se sentait répugnant rien qu'à ce sentiment. Le jeune Eren était constamment plongé dans un monde de sexe, purement et bêtement donné et reçu. Mais Levi était beaucoup trop fasciné. Il voulait lui parler. Regarder encore ses prunelles émeraudes, entendre le son de sa voix, l'écouter teinté d'émotion, et pas de ce ton plat et faible.

L'homme plus petit que la moyenne secoua la tête et se leva de la chaise où il se trouvait depuis le petit matin déjà. Erwin le regarda mais ne dis rien. L'après-midi venait juste de s'entamer et il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Pas la peine de lui donner quelconque papiers à remplir ou lettres à écrire, son lieutenant avait certainement besoin d'un peu de repos.

« Va dormir un peu. Tu dois être crevé. »

Levi grimaça. Son ami avait raison. Mais il était bien trop excité de revoir le garçon à la chevelure brune.

« Non c'est bon. Je vais aller faire un tour, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Erwin ne répondit rien et l'autre partit des appartements qu'ils occupaient. Il se replongea dans son travail, espérant qu'il ne ferait aucune connerie.

Le lieutenant Levi préféra se rendre au club à pied. Qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et sentir l'air frais. Il marcha près d'une heure avant d'apercevoir l'écriture grossière du cabaret postiche. Son cœur se mit à accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons, et donc redoubler de prudence pour parler au jeune garçon. L'hôtesse reconnut son grade d'armée et le laissa rentrer. Il fut tout de suite assaillit par les mêmes sensations que la veille. Après-midi ou nuit, l'ambiance était la même. C'était comme un autre monde, un univers parallèle où tout semblait se confondre.

Les sourcils froncés, Levi marcha dans le petit salon, reconnaissant çà et là d'éminents hommes d'affaire où même d'armée. De jeunes filles prostituées se déhanchaient encore sur la piste, leur visage vide de toutes émotions leur donnant l'image de poupée de cire. Le lieutenant grimaça, détachant son regard de cet hideux spectacle. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant la moindre trace du garçon dénommé Eren. Il se souvint avoir vu le général partir en direction d'une sorte de sortie, derrière deux épais rideaux rouges soulevés pour faciliter le passage. Ne se souciant guère de ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non, Levi s'y rendit.

A gauche de l'entrée de rideaux, un long couloir s'étendait, partant vers la droit au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres. Le petit homme marcha doucement, examinant l'endroit. Des portes assez sobres, d'où on pouvait entendre des bruits étouffés. Levi comprit de suite à quoi servaient ces pièces. Il continua son expédition et tourna à droite au virage. Là, les portes devenaient de plus en plus ornementées. D'abord bordeaux, puis en or, Levi s'arrêta dans le couloir, il avait la chair de poule. Alors qu'il se retournait pour rebrousser chemin, une voix l'interpella.

« Oh… C'est vous. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu cette voix toute sa vie. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon qu'il était venu trouver. A quelques mètres seulement de lui, le prostitué était toujours vêtu de la même façon. Son air surpris et interrogatif changeait du visage soumis qu'il avait montré la veille. Mais ses yeux, son regard, n'avait pas changé. Levi frissonna, plantant ses prunelles aussi grises que l'acier dans celles plus douces du garçon.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
\- Non. Je me promenais juste. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas sensé dire ce qu'il pensait aux clients. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas décrocher son regard de celui du lieutenant.

« Exprime donc ce que tu as à dire.  
\- C'est que nous ne sommes pas supposés le faire. Nous en sommes même interdits.  
\- Il y a-t-il quelqu'un ici pour te punir ? »

L'envie de confiance que ressentait le jeune homme lui donnait comme un sentiment de liberté. Et rien que le sentiment, au lieu de la libert-même qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer, le grisait.

« Je me disais que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour une promenade. »

Levi sourit, laissant un léger rire moqueur sortir de ses lèvres. Le garçon rougit légèrement. Le lieutenant était divinement beau lorsqu'il souriait. Sans détacher ses yeux des siens, le soldat se rapprocha doucement du prostitué qui ne broncha pas.

« En effet. Mais en vérité je cherchais véritablement quelqu'un.  
\- Je peux peut-être vous aider.  
\- Ce n'est plus la peine. C'est toi que je cherchais, Eren. »

Le nommé fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air contrarié, palliant avec son visage presque encore enfantin. Levi lui trouvait un côté très sensuel et compris rapidement pour le général avait voulu en faire « sa chienne privée ».

« M-moi ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
\- Du calme, Eren. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du garçon. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé de cette façon.

« Je voulais juste te voir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je parie que jamais personne n'a jamais étanché ta soif de connaissance. »

Eren se pinça les lèvres. En avait-il trop fait ?

« Ce n'est pas un délit que d'être curieux.  
\- Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Je crains que dans le mien il y a peu de choses dont je peux me contenter.  
\- C'est là où tu trompes. Nous vivons dans le même monde. Sur cette même planète où nous serons amenés un jour à disparaître. »

Le lieutenant comprit que c'était la première fois que l'on parlait de cette façon au jeune homme. Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

« Il y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler ? J'ai fortement envie de discuter avec toi. »

Eren déglutit et réussit à détacher son regard du soldat pour le mener à sa chambre. C'était la porte la plus luxueuse, entièrement recouverte d'or. A l'intérieur, un grand lit aux draps de soie bordeaux ainsi qu'un fauteuil de cuir de la même couleur étaient entreposés. Collé contre le mur, une unique petite commode, orné d'or et marbre. Levi se doutait que c'était le général qui avait demandé la chambre la plus luxueuse pour ses activités avec le jeune garçon. Ce dernier était debout au milieu de la pièce et lui indiqua le fauteuil. Levi s'y assit.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ?  
\- Seulement si vous m'en donnez la permission.  
\- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que client. Considère-nous comme homme à homme. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns eut un moment d'hésitation, puis s'assit au bord du lit. Leurs yeux s'étaient de nouveau fixés, comme s'il était impossible pour eux de regarder ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas me considérer comme homme, pas en tant que votre égal.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis né homme, tout comme toi quelques années plus tard.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Levi sourit. Le garçon semblait dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par l'esprit. La frustration qu'il tentait d'assouvir là le ramenait à son sentiment de dégout. Il était, comme de nombreux soldats de son service, pour la justice, et se battait pour elle. Pourquoi ce garçon n'aurait-il pas la chance d'être traité de la même façon que lui ?

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?  
\- J'aime savoir.  
\- Alors on va bien s'entendre. »

Eren sourit à son tour. Il était adorable, pensa alors le lieutenant. Sa fascination n'avait de cesse de s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

« J'ai vingt-neuf ans.  
\- Et vous êtes déjà lieutenant ? C'est incroyable…  
\- J'ai très vite fait mes preuves sur le terrain. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait de service militaire. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Dix-neuf ans. »

Levi serra ses poings, se crispant entièrement. Cela n'échappa pas au garçon qui s'inquiéta.

« Cela vous surprend.  
\- Non, à présent je ressens du dégout plus que toute autre chose.  
\- Est-ce moi qui vous dégoute ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Je me dis que tu ne devrais pas vivre ça. Pas à ton âge. Pas si jeune. »

Le regard d'Eren se voila de tristesse et de nostalgie.

« Je ne peux plus rien y faire maintenant. La seule autre alternative qui me reste est la mort. Ou tenter de m'enfuir ce qui n'ira pas bien loin, et j'en subirai les pires atrocités.  
\- Alors tu choisis de vivre, même si cela équivaut à de la torture.  
\- Je veux vivre. Même si je ne suis probablement qu'une vulgaire pute inutile pour ce monde, je ne veux pas mourir.  
\- Personne n'est inutile.  
\- Si. Vous sauvez des vies et inspirez toute une nation. Je ne suis qu'une chienne condamnée à accompagner le général Lord Bart jusqu'à son lit de mort. »

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait et ressentait cette haine mêlée à ce sentiment d'impuissance.

« Il revient ce soir ?  
\- Non. Il doit aller voir le gouverneur. Pour vous et votre commandant.  
\- Quand il ne vient pas, que fais-tu ?  
\- Du simple service, ou je peux rester dans ma chambre me reposer.  
\- Il te tire beaucoup d'énergie ?  
\- Oui. Je ne suis là que pour lui donner du plaisir, et lui n'est là que pour se donner du plaisir et dépenser de l'argent.  
\- Tu n'as jamais ressenti de plaisir par le sexe ?  
\- Non. Quand ils m'ont dépucelé puis envoyé dans ce couloir, ce n'a été que pour du sexe violent ou mal fait. Les hommes qui viennent ici ne pensent qu'à leur propre plaisir individuel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses, sur le sexe ? »

C'était une question à laquelle Eren ne s'attendait pas. Mais le lieutenant semblait être un homme très surprenant, et tout l'incitait à lui faire confiance et à s'ouvrir à lui.

« Je… Je pense que ce n'est qu'une pulsion primaire, assouvit pour le bien et le plaisir d'une seule personne. C'est dégradant, abjecte et tout aussi vil que la puissance et l'argent.  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?  
\- Oui ! »

Eren avait fermé les yeux. Son corps tremblait et il sentit soudainement coupable. Le lieutenant allait-il le frapper pour son éclat de voix ? Pourtant il ne sentit et n'entendit rien. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, les replongeant dans ceux de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Levi était de plus en plus fasciné par le garçon. Il le captivait, tout simplement, et son tout en lui s'impatientait d'un désir nouveau.

« Alors c'est bien triste.  
\- Pou-pourquoi ? »

Un sourire calme et bienveillant étira les lèvres de Levi, ce qui était la chose la plus rare chez lui. Mais ça Eren ne le savait pas. Il admira le beau visage du lieutenant, ne se lassant pas de replonger encore et encore son regard dans le sien.

« Le sexe peut être ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Quand il n'est pas forcé ou bêtement assouvit, le désir sexuel est quelque de plaisant, grisant même. Et le mieux n'est pas forcément lorsqu'on en tire du plaisir, mais de savoir que l'on donne du plaisir à son partenaire aussi. C'est un besoin primaire, certes, mais tout aussi bon que celui de manger quelque chose qu'on adore. Et même plus encore. »

Eren resta bouche bée. Le lieutenant parlait de tout avec tellement de conviction. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui la science infuse, un immortel qui avait passé tous les âges et qui venait à lui pour rapporter quelques vérités sur ce monde.

« Vous pensez qu'un jour je pourrais le ressentir de cette façon ?  
\- Tout le monde le ressent de cette façon, un jour ou l'autre.  
\- Vous l'avez souvent ressentit ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai guère le temps pour ça malheureusement. Le champ de bataille et les campagnes de stratégie ne sont pas vraiment faits pour ça.  
\- Alors j'espère que vous le ressentirez de nouveau. »

Levi se tut une nouvelle fois. Un silence s'installa, calme et apaisant, alors que les deux hommes continuaient de se regarder. Fascination, admiration, envie, toutes ces émotions qui passaient entre eux et encore inconnues pour le jeune homme faisaient frémir son corps entier. Il eut une subite envie de toucher le lieutenant. Ses joues rougirent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, soutirant un sourire du plus âgé.

« Toi aussi tu le sentiras tout ça. Et peut-être même mieux encore. »

Eren sentit ses joues chauffées et rougit de plus belle.

« Est-il si bizarre pour toi de parler et de penser au sexe ? le taquina Levi.  
\- Je… Non ça ne devrait pas… C'est mon métier mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Je n'y peux rien, je crois que c'est l'effet que vous me faîtes. »

Le lieutenant leva un sourcil, surpris et amusé à la fois. Le gamin se montrait très direct avec lui. Et ça ne l'excitait que davantage. Le jeune garçon détourna le regard, soudainement très gêné.

« Alors je te fais de l'effet.  
\- Ce-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je réagis c'est tout.  
\- Et pourtant je ne t'ai pas touché une seule fois. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Ses pensées faisaient le travail tout seul sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait du désir pour quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'avait fait que lui parler, en toute franchise, mais ses paroles avaient atteints son cœur avec tant de force.

« Je… Je… Je ne comprends plus rien…  
\- Parfois, il suffit juste de laisser son corps parler. C'est lui le vrai révélateur de l'âme. »

Relevant légèrement le regard, le garçon ancra ses yeux dans ceux indéchiffrable de l'homme assis sur le fauteuil. Son métier était de divertir les autres par le sexe. Et là, alors qu'il ressentait pour la première fois du désir, il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le regard et le ton de la voix du lieutenant n'étaient pas du tout malsain. Au contraire, ils semblaient empreints d'une attention particulière. Eren sentit son ventre noué et son slip de cuir lui serrer soudainement l'entre jambe.

« N'as-tu jamais eu d'érections ?  
\- Bien-Bien sûr que si !  
\- Alors qu'y-a-t-il de si gênant ? »

Les joues rouges et les yeux se remettant à fuir, Eren retira son slip, le glissant contre ses jambes fines. Assis juste en face de lui, Levi put voir le membre dressé et déjà humide du jeune garçon toujours aussi gêné.

« Est-ce parce que c'est la première fois pour toi que ce n'est du sexe obligé que tu te sens aussi gêné ?  
\- Je… Je n'en sais rien…  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Eren. Si mon regard te trouble, je peux m'en aller.  
\- N-Non ! Restez… S'il vous plait… »

La réponse plut énormément au lieutenant. Il se sentait complétement grisé par la situation. Lorsqu'il avait quitté ses appartements, il n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon dont aller se dérouler leur rencontre. Il ne savait déjà pas s'il arriverait à lui parler. Et le voilà, presque nu sur un lit de soie, sa main descendant lentement vers l'objet de tous les désirs masculins.

« Détends toi Eren, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu es en train de faire. »

L'interpellé déglutit et hocha la tête. Il avait fermé les yeux, crispant avec force ses paupières. Sa main gauche était recroquevillée et serrée contre son torse alors que celle de droite était maintenant posée sur son sexe. Il avait inconsciemment écarté les cuisses, dévoilant son intimité au lieutenant qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Alors il commença un premier mouvement. Une première découverte de ce membre qu'il n'était pas habitué à soulager de cette façon. Il tâta la peau, allant à la découverte de ses endroits sensibles. Il passa alors toute la paume de sa main sur son sexe et fit un premier vas et viens, rapidement suivis du premier soupire. Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné du plaisir et du son qu'il venait de produire.

« Ce n'est que le commencement Eren. Le début du vrai plaisir. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et regarda le lieutenant. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Levi se concentra sur l'expression de son visage. Eren reprit ses mouvements, accélérant les vas et viens de sa main sur sa verge. Il se mit à gémir doucement, fermant à moitié ses paupières. Sa main recroquevillée glissa rapidement sur les draps, les serrant avec force. Il se cambra légèrement, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus audibles.

Levi ne faisait pas du tout attention à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par l'expression d'abandon au plaisir que lui offrait le garçon. Une fascination extrême le prenait aux tripes, accélérant les battements de son cœur au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Eren s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper des gémissements indécents.

« Lieu-Lieutenant…  
\- Tu peux te toucher en bas aussi. Tu connaîtras beaucoup mieux toi-même tes zones érogènes. »

Sans hésiter, Eren passa un premier doigt en lui. Il écarta encore un peu plus les cuisses, ne lâchant pas la cadence sur son sexe. Il pénétra un deuxième doigt et entama des mouvements à l'intérieur. Ses gémissements se muèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir intense. Il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts en lui en entra un troisième doigt. De la semence commençait déjà à couler de son sexe, mouillant sa main et glissant jusqu'à son entrée occupée.

« Aaaah… Mmh… Mmaaaah… Aaaaah… ! »

Eren rejeta la tête en arrière, cambrant tout son corps comme un arc.

« Laisse-toi aller Eren… Ne retiens rien… »

Levi respirait avec difficultés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il regardait le jeune garçon qui l'avait grisé d'un seul regard se donner les prémices du vrai sexe devant lui. Et personne n'avait jamais ressenti le désir de le rendre dans cet état ?

« Lieu…Lieutenant… Aaaaah… Ah… Je… Lieutenant… »

Des frissons le parcouraient de haut en bas à chaque « lieutenant » prononcé. Levi se demandait s'il avait le souffle pour construire une phrase entière.

« Eren… Vas-y… Lâche-toi… »

Le nommé ne tint plus et dans un dernier cri de jouissance totale, se déversa dans sa main et sur son torse. Une légère suée perlait sur son front et son torse, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à son souffle saccadé qu'il tentait de reprendre. Levi avait quant à lui l'impression d'avoir revécu les courses interminables des forêts du nord, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à l'ennemi avec sa troupe.

Il se leva et, faisant fi de son état, se rapprocha du garçon qui était allongé sur le lit, haletant encore de son acte physique. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait toujours sûr lui, propre et frais. Eren approcha une main et reçut le bout de tissu, créant entre eux le premier contact tactile. Leurs yeux se fixèrent et le garçon se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Pou… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça pour moi ?  
\- Du premier regard que nous avons échangé hier soir. Tu me fascines. J'avais terriblement envie de te revoir. Mais en rien je n'aurais pu prédire ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
\- Vous reviendrez ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Le ton suppliant qui aurait d'habitude révulsé le lieutenant, il n'eut soudainement même plus envie de quitter la pièce.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement. »

Eren baissa le regard sur le mouchoir que venait de lui donner le soldat.

« Tu peux le garder. Veille juste à ce que le général ne le trouve pas.  
\- Je vous le promets. »

Le garçon avait relevé la tête, de petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et un large sourire illuminait son visage. Promesse de quoi ? De garder le mouchoir ? De le cacher ? Ou tout simplement une promesse qui n'avait pas été formulé, mais qui maintenant était ancrée dans le cœur des deux hommes. Levi reviendrait et Eren connaîtrait une nouvelle étape du vrai désir sexuel. Quelque chose de nouveau, de palpitant, d'excitant grandissait en chacun d'eux.

« Lieutenant… ?  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Levi.  
\- Le… Levi ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… Je pourrais toucher votre main, juste une fois. »

Sans un mot, Levi tendit sa main qu'Eren toucha fébrilement. Sa main était chaude et douce alors que celle du lieutenant était plus ferme et sèche. Mais le garçon se sentit renaître. Un simple contact comme celui-ci valait plus que tous ceux qu'il avait connu. Levi caressa sa main, soutirant un frisson au plus jeune qui serra le mouchoir dans son autre main.

Aujourd'hui, Eren, jeune prostituée d'à peine vingt-ans, venait de découvrir le vrai plaisir sexuel.

Aujourd'hui, Levi, lieutenant et meilleur soldat de l'armée, venait de trouver une promesse à tenir.

Seulement là et maintenant, deux hommes venaient de découvrir ce que « vivre » signifiait réellement. Et à partir cet instant, ils comptaient vivre.

* * *

Tadaaaa !

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'attends toutes vos impressions.

J'essaierai de publier le plus vite possible les chapitres, mais comme vous le savez ça peut être très long comme assez rapide (et je m'en excuse d'avance)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Acting and relation

Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà dans les temps pour le chapitre 2 de cette fiction qui vous plaira je l'espère. Vous avez été nombreuses à la commenter et encore plus à la suivre, ça me motive énormément, merci !

On avance un peu plus dans les sentiments d'Eren et Levi et dans leur situation.

[_Réponse aux reviews_]

boadicee : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise, je vais bien m'appliquer sur la suite !  
Je sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien voir un Eren assez fragile mais qui en veut x)

Tatakae : Haha oui tout à fait, pas besoin de plus de preuve pour savoir que Levi est bien un dieu !  
Tu verras bien avec la suite, mais Levi fera tout pour son Eren )

Lottie Baskerville : J'essaye de poster le plus vite possible, je connais la frustration d'un chapitre qui tarde à venir x)  
C'est une histoire qui est arrivé comme ça dans mon esprit et j'ai de suite voulu en faire une fiction. Contente qu'elle te plaire, merci !

Lithium Sodium : Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours super contente d'avoir des lectrices comme toi, ça donne chaud au cœur !

LottiettolrahC : Haha merci, je l'écris pour ça !

MissHeilig : Haha merci, je me suis beaucoup appliquée sur cette scène là j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !  
Tu verras par la suite ;)

Rating : **T** dans une partie du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le-Levi ? »

L'interpellé secoua la tête, dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre ses esprits. Soudainement, une grande lassitude s'était emparée de lui. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, et il le ressentait maintenant.

« Ça va. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment... »

Levi savait qu'il devait rentrer à ses appartements et dormir, sinon il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Cependant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Lui-même ne le souhaitait pas. Il vouait rester dans cette chambre avec ce garçon pour toujours s'il le pouvait. C'était étrange, tout ce qu'il ressentait soudainement. Cela devait certainement s'ajouter et s'intensifier avec la fatigue fiévreuse qui l'accablait. Il commençait à voir trouble, ce qui était mauvais signe. Le lieutenant remonta sa main droite, se tenant la tête en grimaçant.

« Levi ! »

Eren eut juste le temps de s'écarter, regardant le soldat s'effondrer sur le lit. Il tendit la main vers lui mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, hésitant. Le lieutenant venait de s'endormir, sûrement épuisé de toutes ses nuits blanches et peut être même de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le jeune garçon pouvait très bien le laisser ici cette nuit. Personne ne viendrait et il pourrait le veiller le temps qu'il fallait. L'idée de pouvoir regarder le visage magnifique de cet homme d'armée fit battre le cœur d'Eren plus vite. Décidément, il semblait découvrir de plus en plus de nouvelles sensations au contact de l'adulte.

Tremblant, Eren enleva les chaussures du lieutenant et l'installa dans son lit. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, assez loin pour ne pas être tenté de le toucher une nouvelle fois, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il remonta ses pieds sur le fauteuil, posa sa tête dans ses genoux. Il serrait le mouchoir que le lieutenant lui avait donné. Il en était sûr maintenant, il voulait voir le monde, avec lui, découvrir ce qu'était la liberté.

Levi dormit longtemps. La pièce étant dépourvu de fenêtre, le temps se déroulait approximativement, mais le jeune garçon ne s'en soucia pas un instant. Il resta un temps indéterminable sur le fauteuil, ne se lassant pas une seule seconde du visage paisible du lieutenant dans son lit. Lorsque ce dernier commença à s'agiter, Eren releva la tête et laissa ses pieds rejoindre le sol. Il resta néanmoins assis sur le fauteuil, attendant que le soldat se réveille complétement et reprenne contact avec la réalité.

« Mmh… »

Il grogna légèrement, ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre. Il reconnut de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait et tourna la tête. Son regard rencontra rapidement celui d'Eren qui attendait sur le fauteuil. Il était toujours nu, uniquement « vêtu » de ses lanières et du collier de cuir.

« Je me suis endormi ?  
\- Oui… Enfin je crois bien… »

Levi se redressa pour s'asseoir, ne quittant pas les yeux du jeune garçon.

« Merci.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- De m'avoir permis de dormir ici.  
\- Je n'allais pas vous mettre dehors. Et puis… Je ne veux pas que vous partiez… »

Le lieutenant préféra garder le silence et se releva doucement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir dormis. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lui aussi voulait rester dans cette chambre, en compagnie d'Eren. Il marcha vers lui et s'accroupit, forçant le garçon qui avait baissé la tête de gêne à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne sois pas gêné, Eren. Je ne me moquerais jamais de ce que tu me diras.  
\- Je… Je ne veux plus que vous partiez. Je veux rester avec vous, peu importe l'endroit, mais je veux que vous soyez là… »

Levi posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, encadrant le jeune homme qui n'aurait pour rien au monde tenté d'échapper à cette situation.

« Je ne veux pas partir. Mais je vais en être obligé. Toi comme moi savons très bien que je ne peux pas rester.  
\- Je n'arriverais plus… Je ne veux plus revoir cet homme… Je ne tiendrais plus…  
\- Pourtant il le faut. Je reviendrai dès qu'il ne sera plus là.  
\- Mais… Mais vous repartirez… Pour-pour la guerre et-  
\- N'y penses pas. Un jour viendra où tu seras vraiment libre. Ce jour, peut être pourrons nous le passer ensemble.  
\- Je-je veux le passer avec vous ! Levi ne m'abandonnez pas ! »

Ils en étaient là. Une rencontre qui bouleversait tout chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Levi ne le montrait pas, mais il voulait garder le garçon avec lui. L'emmener loin de toute cette horreur, le rendre libre. C'était de la fascination qui le poussait autant à vouloir prendre soin de lui. Il voulait voir l'expression de son visage face à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrirait ou chaque nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentirait. Alors oui, il se promit de le faire sortir de là et de le rendre libre. Tout aurait pu être simple, seulement la vie aimant les grandes tragédies, il avait fallu qu'un petit détail transforme toute l'histoire en une immense galère. Et le petit détail était plutôt un gros homme, si on pouvait encore considérer cela comme un être humain.

« Eren… Je ne sais pas du tout qui se passera par la suite. Mais je ne te laisserais pas là. Tu as une liberté à vivre, et je m'engage personnellement à t'aider à l'atteindre. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues rougies d'Eren. Des larmes de tristesse, de se dire qu'il se passerait peut être des années avant de pouvoir vivre avec l'homme devant lui des larmes de bonheur, d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui se souciait de son bien à lui. Eren n'avait jamais ressenti le bonheur, mais quelque chose s'en rapprochant réchauffait maintenant son cœur.

Levi hésita à lever ses mains sur le visage du garçon pour sécher ses larmes. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta accroupi à le regarder, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le prostitué. Il trouverait. Il allait le sortir de cette torture. La vie qui l'attendait n'était pas l'eden, mais se promettait déjà bien plus plaisant que la vie qu'il avait menée jusque-là. Le lieutenant ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce jeune garçon lui donnait tant envie de se battre. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une armée à combattre ou d'un territoire à libérer. Ce n'était que la vie d'un garçon, aussi simple et pathétique était-il, mais qui le fascinait plus que tout autre chose dans le monde.

Eren reprit graduellement son souffle. Ses larmes se stoppèrent et il se sentit comme vidé de toute force. Ses paupières battirent rapidement et il les frotta légèrement.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Cela te ferait le plus grand bien de dormir.  
\- Mais je veux rester avec vous !  
\- Je vais revenir. Je te le promets. Dès que je le pourrais je reviendrais pour toi. A toi de tenir.  
\- Je… Je tiendrais. Si vous revenez, Levi, je tiendrais ! »

Le lieutenant sourit et se releva. Il revêtit les vêtements que le gamin lui avait enlevé pour faciliter et son sommeil et attendit qu'il s'installe dans le grand lit rouge avant de se diriger vers la porte. Leurs regards se fixèrent une dernière fois.

« A bientôt Eren.  
\- Merci Levi. Je vous attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Levi resta quelques minutes, la main sur la poignée et les yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon. Il se rendit à la raison et ouvrit la porte, sortant dans la chambre sans dire un mot de plus. La porte se referma sur lui, emprisonnant Eren dans une angoisse et tristesse encore plus forte qu'avant. Il se blottit dans les draps, l'odeur encore présente du soldat lui transmettant une légère vague d'apaisement.

Le lieutenant reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir, ses pensées complétement perdues et son regard rivé sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il se contenta de suivre le chemin pour rentrer à ses appartements. Après tout, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Enfin, à une seule personne, qu'il venait de quitter à l'instant. Cette personne tellement ancrée dans son corps entier qui lui prouvait que tout avait bien été réel. Tout semblait n'avoir été qu'une illusion, un rêve partagé. Seul le souvenir palpable et la promesse de retrouvailles lui permettaient de se dire que ce garçon existait bel et bien, et qu'un sentiment fort et audacieux les liait maintenant.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublier ce regard.

* * *

« Le général veut nous revoir. Il est allé parler au gouverneur. »

Levi tourna le visage vers son commandant. Il venait de rentrer à leurs appartements où il avait tout de suite retrouvé son ami. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucun commentaire, bien qu'il fût de sortie pendant près de vingt-quatre heures sans nouvelles.

« Alors prépare-toi, on le retrouve ce soir.  
\- Dans le club ?  
\- Oui. »

Rien de plus ne fût ajouté. Erwin classa ses papiers et Levi resta silencieux, contemplant un point imaginaire au loin. Cela voulait dire qu'il reverrait Eren plus tôt que prévu. Il était délicat pour les deux hommes de se revoir si tôt, mais une excitation toute nouvelle s'éleva dans le corps du lieutenant. Il patienta donc jusqu'au soir où les deux soldats se rendirent une nouvelle fois dans le fameux club.

« Commandant Erwin, lieutenant Levi ! Comment allez-vous depuis ? »

Installé au même endroit que la dernière fois, Lord Bart salua bruyamment les deux hommes d'armée qui s'assirent sur le canapé de velours. Eren était déjà là. Il avait discrètement relevé la tête et son regard se figea dans celui du plus âgé qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le général ne remarqua rien et s'entretint de suite avec le commandant Erwin de sa discussion avec le gouverneur.

« Il sera prêt à vous recevoir le plus tôt possible. Il m'a dit qu'il vous enverrait un courrier, alors ne le loupez pas ! »

Erwin acquiesça et les deux hommes discutèrent du gouverneur un long moment. La main grasse et entreprenante du général ne faisait même plus réagir le jeune garçon sur ses genoux dont la respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés à ceux du lieutenant qui affichait un visage totalement neutre. Seules ses prunelles grises semblaient envoyer une multitude de messages en unique direction d'Eren.

Malheureusement, Levi n'était présent que pour parler d'affaires militaires. Lorsque le général en eut assez, il salua le commandant qui le remercia de son intervention et partit vers les chambres avec Eren, qui tourna une dernière fois le regard pour intercepter une dernière vision du lieutenant. Ce dernier le regarda partir et, ne pouvant plus rien espérer pour ce soir, repartit avec Erwin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs appartements, le grand blond retint le bras de son ami alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te conseilles de vite t'arrêter.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ne joues pas l'innocent, Levi.  
\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Erwin. »

Le plus petit des deux dégagea son bras avec force, lançant un regard d'une noirceur terrifiante au commandant. Mais celui-ci, habitué à la férocité du brun, garda son air sérieux.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne remettes plus les pieds dans ce club.  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
\- Oh mais elles vont le devenir si tu crées un incident diplomatique mon cher. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer entre toi et ce jeune garçon, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Même si cela te révulse, il appartient au général de décider de son sort.  
\- Il n'a que dix-neuf ans et jamais je ne-  
\- Levi. Abandonne maintenant. Tu ne peux rien faire contre le général Lord Bart. S'il se rend compte quoi que ce soit, tu pourrais subir l'exil ou même pire, être exécuté. »

Levi serra les poings. Son corps se mettait dangereusement à trembler, signe qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Le commandant savait qu'il courrait un danger maintenant, mais c'était aussi la vie de son ami qui était mise en jeu.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas.  
\- Levi c'est ridicule, il n'est qu'un prostitué au servi- »

Le coup partit tout seul. Le lieutenant ne pouvait plus se retenir face aux paroles du grand blond. Ses yeux gorgés de sang, les dents serrées, le corps entier tendu, Levi avait abattu son poing contre la joue de son supérieur, le faisant reculer par la force qu'il y avait mis. Erwin appuya sa main contre sa joue meurtri et regarda son ami qui avait perdu le contrôle.

« Ne le rabaisse pas à ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu être ! »

Son ton était rauque, emplis de dégout et de détermination. Le commandant se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour raisonner son ami.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû parler de lui ainsi… Mais vois les choses comme elles le sont Levi. Ce pauvre gamin ne vivra que dans ce monde ! Le général ne mourra pas sans avoir décidé de l'avenir de ce garçon, et tu ne pourras rien y faire.  
\- Tu te trompes. Ce ne sont que les personnes qui ne font rien qui s'avoue vaincu dès le début.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de risquer ta vie pour lui. »

Levi détendit son corps, sans pour autant se calmer. La fascination qu'il éprouvait pour Eren ne serait sans doute pas un mobile suffisant pour lui faire comprendre. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu besoin de mentir pour qu'Erwin le soutienne. En reprenant son souffle, le lieutenant fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Non… Je ne sais pas… Je… Il me fascine.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Erwin. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à me détourner de lui. »

Erwin soupira. Il frotta délicatement sa joue, apaisant la douleur qui s'estompait légèrement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie Levi, pas pour un garçon qui seulement te fascine.  
\- C'est quelque chose de fort. Je me suis rarement trompé Erwin, voire jamais.  
\- Je sais… Mais tu ne te bas pas contre n'importe qui là. C'est notre général dont il est question.  
\- Une ordure grasse et grossière, uniquement servi par l'argent et le sexe. Comment pourrais-je un seul instant laisser Eren aux mains dans cette enflure ?  
\- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête…  
\- Je n'ai pas de plan encore… Mais je compte bien en trouver hein.  
\- Tu ne peux jamais te tenir tranquille hein… »

Levi esquissa un sourire. Son ami le connaissait très bien, depuis le temps où il l'avait recruté pour servir le gouverneur dans cette guerre qu'ils menaient jour après jour. Erwin sourit à son tour, non sans avoir lâché un nouveau soupire.

« Evite juste de te faire tuer. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le plus grand des deux prit le chemin de sa chambre, laissant son lieutenant faire de même. Il passa la nuit dans ses pensées, anticipant plus sa prochaine rencontre avec qu'Eren que l'élaboration d'un plan visant à sa liberté. Mais cela viendrait. Un jour il trouverait la petite faille du général pour s'y engouffrer, et libérer le jeune garçon qui le fascinait tant.

* * *

Recroquevillé sur le lit, le jeune garçon dont on parlait temps tentait d'apaiser mentalement la douleur qui se diffusait depuis son postérieur. L'homme grassouillet et d'un âge déjà bien avancé nouait sa cravate, sifflotant l'hymne du pays. Eren sentit le lit s'affaisser et une main potelet toucher sans délicatesse ses cheveux.

« Je te le dis peut être assez, mais qu'est-ce que tu es bon mon Eren. Je peux te garantir que je te garderais toute ma vie.  
\- Je suis là pour votre plaisir mon général. »

Le prostitué avait la gorge nouée. Il rêvait du contact si différent du lieutenant. Peut-être se faisait-il trop d'illusions. Peut-être serait-il coincé à tout jamais avec cet homme vil et gras. Il retint ses larmes, commettant une grosse erreur s'il advenait qu'il pleure devant le général. Ce dernier se releva, enfilant ses derniers vêtements.

« Avec toutes ces satanés histoires de guerre, le gouverneur va sûrement m'assigner à une énième campagne militaire. Ne te manquerais-je pas trop Eren ?  
\- C'est votre fonction et votre devoir, je me dois de le respecter. Il est tout à votre immense honneur de montrer la puissance de vos armées.  
\- Tu es un bon garçon Eren. Je m'ennuierais beaucoup sans toi. »

La porte se ferma enfin sur le plus haut gradé de l'armée, laissant le jeune garçon dans les draps souillés. Ne tenant plus, il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer, laissant toute la douleur qui l'empoignait tant physiquement que moralement se purger par les larmes.

« Levi… Levi je vous en supplie… Ne me laissez pas… »

* * *

Levi rêva d'Eren toute la nuit. Encore et encore ce regard, ce visage qu'il avait vu teinté de tant d'émotions en un temps si réduit. Il se redressa, s'asseyant dans son lit. Le lieutenant pensait déjà à un moyen de connaître toutes les allées et venues du général dans le club. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever, un petit détail de taille le fit directement rassoir dans le lit. Il pesta, glissant sa main sur son entrejambe. Ce dernier, bien tendu, formait une bosse qui déformait son pantalon de nuit.

« Putain… Manquait plus que ça… »

Le soldat grogna et regarda autour de lui. Avoir rêvé du jeune garçon toute la nuit n'avait fait qu'accroître son désir. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une érection difficile à gérer. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où elle avait décidé de se manifester, mais apparemment assez longtemps au vue de la légère douleur qu'elle lui lançait à travers le bassin. Levi repéra la boîte de mouchoir sur sa table de chevet, installé dans chaque chambre pour n'importe quel besoin. Et ce matin-là, le lieutenant en aurait grand usage.

N'éprouvant aucune gêne à satisfaire ses envies et besoins, Levi prit quelques mouchoirs et baissa son pantalon juste assez pour libérer son sexe de l'entrave de tissu. Il soupira et empoigna rapidement son sexe, imprimant des mouvements réguliers. Inconsciemment, l'esprit de l'homme d'armée se dirigea vers le garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il repensa au magnifique spectacle de ses joues rougies, ses yeux embrumés de plaisir et ses petits cris de jouissance que lui seul avait eu la chance de profiter.

Sa main accéléra, le faisant rejeter la tête légèrement en arrière alors que de petits soupirs de bien être franchissaient ses lèvres. Il restait un homme, et il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Eren l'excitait beaucoup. Mais là n'était pas le but de ses venues dans le club. Il s'accordait néanmoins quelques pensées tout à fait humaines, sentant une chaleur extrêmement plaisante se diffuser dans son corps au fur et à mesure et que sa main accélérait les mouvements sur son membre dressé. Etouffant un dernier grognement, Levi libéra sa tension dans sa main, la posant contre son gland pour recueillir toute la semence. Il n'avait pas en plus envie de devoir encore tout nettoyer.

Il essuya ses mains et, pouvant maintenant se lever convenablement, jeta les mouchoirs à la poubelle. Il alla directement se laver, le souffle encore un peu saccadé de ce qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il laissa l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles et rejoignit Erwin dans la salle à manger où il prenait déjà son petit déjeuner.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever si tard, signala le grand blond en buvant son café, le regardant s'installer du coin de l'œil.  
\- Bonjour Erwin. Oui j'ai bien dormi merci. »

Le commandant rigola doucement et posa son journal sur la table, dévoilant à Levi la une de ce matin.

« Ils semblent avoir plus de mal à l'est. Espérons que l'ennemi n'envoie pas plus de renfort. »

Le plus petit des deux hommes survola la page, retenant l'essentiel de l'article.

« Tu as reçu une lettre du gouverneur ?  
\- Tout juste ce matin. Il nous invite ce soir au palais. Le général sera là aussi. »

Levi but d'une traite son café et se leva. Son ami fronça les sourcils, restant cependant assis.

« Tu sais que tu dois être là ce soir.  
\- Oui. J'y serais.  
\- Tu vas aller voir le garçon.  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Erwin.  
\- Fais juste attention. »

Ne répondant rien, le lieutenant disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la pièce. Erwin soupira et passa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez pour la masser. Son ami était définitivement trop têtu, et très agaçant. Le plus haut gradé se leva à son tour, prenant le journal avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler que les états d'âmes de son ami.

Levi n'alla pas au club. Il se réfugia d'abord dans son bureau privé et fit venir un soldat de leur propre garde personnelle, chargée de protéger l'immeuble où ils séjournaient 24/7. Il appela celui en qui il pouvait placer la plus grande confiance, car il avait vraiment besoin que son entreprise reste la plus discrète et secrète possible. Eld Jin était sous ses ordres depuis son arrivé à l'armée. Le cas du lieutenant Levi était assez exceptionnel, mais il avait su s'entourer de personnes de confiance et de très bons soldats. Etant comme son second, il avait tout de suite pensé à lui pour ce projet délicat.

« Vous m'avez appelé, lieutenant Levi ?  
\- Bonjour Eld, oui effectivement j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Le soldat, droit comme un pique, acquiesça, prêt à écouter la requête de son supérieur.

« Avant de te demander quoi que ce soit, je me dois de te dire que ce que nous allons commencer là doit rester secret. N'en parle pas même au commandant Erwin ou aux autres de l'équipe qui ne serait pas mêlés à l'affaire.  
\- Bien lieutenant, vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
\- En outre, ce n'est pas une affaire aisée dont je vais te charger là… Cela te prendra sûrement beaucoup de temps et tu devras faire très attention.  
\- Si c'est vous qui me le demandez, je l'exécuterai comme il se doit. »

L'homme haut gradé sourit. Il savait que son soldat allait répondre de cette façon, mais cela lui faisait encore plus plaisir de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« J'aimerai que tu suives notre général Lord Bart. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de ses journées, ainsi que les horaires de toutes ses sorties au club. »

Eld fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne reprit aucune parole de son supérieur.

« D'accord lieutenant. Je vous ferai part des informations que je récolterais dès que possible.  
\- Emmène Gunther avec toi. Je préfère que tu n'y ailles pas tout seul.  
\- Merci lieutenant.  
\- Merci à toi Eld. Fais attention. »

Un dernier hochement de tête et le soldat expérimenté sortit du bureau. Levi resta quelques instants, l'air songeur. Il espérait ne pas mettre ses soldats dans une situation trop compliquée, mais il pensait néanmoins beaucoup plus à celle d'Eren. Dès qu'il connaîtrait les soirs où le général se rendait au club il pourrait revoir le garçon. Il poussa un long soupire. Il devrait encore supporter cet ingrat toute la soirée. Levi n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur les affaires qui les avaient menés, lui et le commandant, à revenir en ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint l'appeler pour le déjeuner. Erwin lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il reste avec lui cette après-midi pour classer les dossiers à apporter au gouverneur. Levi fut d'accord, ce qui surprit le grand blond qui ne le montra pas. Son ami était définitivement le plus imprévisible des hommes de sa connaissance.

Le commandant Erwin et le lieutenant Levi se présentèrent à l'heure prévue au palais du gouverneur. On les accueilli convenablement et ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réception où étaient déjà présentes de nombreuses personnes d'autorité, dont le gouverneur et leur général.

« Gouverneur Pixis, les introduit Lord Bart, je vous présent le commandant Erwin et le lieutenant Levi, les meilleurs soldats que notre armée n'ai jamais connu ! »

Le gouverneur avait une poigne forte, confiante. Il regardait ses soldats dans les yeux et leur fit un franc sourire.

« Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous voir, soldats. Je n'ai entendu que d'éloges sur vous prouesses, il me tardait donc de faire vos connaissances.  
\- Le plaisir est de même pour nous gouverneur, répliqua Erwin de son air éternellement sérieux.  
\- Venez, je vais vous présenter à nos invités. »

Parmi les dizaines de personnes alors présentes, Erwin et Levi rencontrèrent de nombreux généraux (tous malheureusement aussi gras et d'air incompétent), les ministres de guerre, de finance, des affaires étrangères et intérieures et encore d'autres éminents hommes. Le commandant ne perdit pas un seul instant pour présenter les différentes situations pour lesquelles il avait demandé audience au gouverneur. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux et semblait très affecté par ce qu'il se passait. Cela aurait enchanté le lieutenant Levi, si celui-ci n'avait pas l'esprit ailleurs.

Le général était toujours présent. Il était d'ailleurs juste devant le buffet, la bouche pleine et à peine attentif à la discussion des autres hommes d'armée de son rang, qui semblaient aussi très attirés par la nourriture entreposée sur la grande table. Levi en serra ses dents de rage et de frustration. Il était obligé à avoir sous les yeux le spectacle le plus répugnant de sa vie, pire encore que les cadavres éventrés et méconnaissables qu'il avait pu voir en mission, au lieu de celui indépassable du regard d'Eren. C'était peut-être ce qui l'énervait le plus. Le jeune garçon était certainement seul dans cette chambre sans fenêtre et tout en lui désirait y être.

Erwin remarqua rapidement l'agitation de son ami. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, continuant de se concentrer sur sa discussion avec le gouverneur. Il comprenait pourquoi Levi semblait autant irrité, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Levi était un homme de guerre, ces affaires devaient le concernées plus que tout. Pourtant, juste le regard d'un garçon avait réussi à le faire dévier ce pour quoi il avait donné sa vie jusqu'à présent. Il profita d'un moment d'absence du gouverneur, parti chercher quelques lettres officielles, pour parler avec son lieutenant.

« Levi, je sais que tu es frustré là. Mais fais un effort, s'il te plait. Ces affaires devraient autant te concerner. Il y a encore trois jours c'étaient pour toi de la plus grande importance.  
\- Et elles le sont toujours. Seulement ne sommes-nous pas supposés être en permission ?  
\- Nous sommes commandant et lieutenant. Si tiens temps à pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de tes soirées, rends ton grade. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as raison, soupira Levi, je suis désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la guerre en ce moment.  
\- Je ne suis pas seulement ton supérieur, je suis aussi ton ami Levi. Mais toi seul sait ce que tu as à faire. Le général est ici, donc le garçon est seul ce soir ? »

Le plus petit des deux releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son commandant.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Ce fut à Erwin de soupirer. Il se disait que finalement son ami obtenait vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Cela ne sert à rien si tu restes ici en ne pensant qu'à lui. Ta présence ne m'est en rien utile, alors si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, pars. »

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma de suite. Il hocha seulement la tête et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Erwin le regarda partir, l'air grave et sérieux. Il fallait tout de même que son ami fasse très attention. La voix du gouverneur qui revenait dans la grande salle le fit revenir à ce pourquoi il était ici ce soir. Il se concentra donc sur ses affaires et retourna vers le gouverneur, prêt à tout pour obtenir gain de cause. Il se promit aussi de surveiller leur général, ne voulant pas penser au fait qu'il collaborait avec ce pourquoi il trouvait le comportement de Levi irresponsable. Mais il l'avait lui-même dit. Il était aussi son ami, il se devait donc de le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A peine sortit du palais, Levi courut jusqu'au véhicule qu'il décida de conduire lui-même. Il arrive rapidement au club, après avoir failli perdre plusieurs fois la vie dans ses folles manœuvres pour atteindre le plus vite possible Eren. Il descendit du véhicule et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il se faufila jusqu'aux chambres, tachant d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la grande porte dorée et entra dans la chambre qu'occupait le garçon de toutes ses pensées.

« Eren ! »

L'interpellé se retourna en sursautant, ayant momentanément eu peur que la porte brusquement ouverte le soit par le général. Son cœur loupa un battement et il se figea sur place. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vu Levi depuis des années. Ce dernier ferma plus doucement la porte et s'avança vers lui.

« Eren… Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps l'immense soulagement qui se répandait en lui. Juste quelques centimètres les séparaient maintenant et Levi ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main, recueillant les petites larmes qui coulaient sur les joues douces et rouges d'Eren.

« Le-Levi… »

Eren sursauta, n'ayant jamais reçu de si doux et attentionné contact. Leurs yeux s'étaient déjà fixés ensemble, semblant faire la discussion à eux seuls. Levi baissa sa main et le plus jeune avança la sienne pour la reprendre.

« Je… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite… N'étiez-vous pas chez le gouverneur ?  
\- Si. Mais tout ce qui s'y passe n'arrive plus à concentrer mon esprit. Mes pensées ne sont plus que dirigées vers toi maintenant. »

Eren rougit de plus belle mais maintint son regard dans celui du lieutenant.

« Je suis si heureux que vous soyez là… »

L'homme de petite taille sourit et serra dans sa main celle fébrile du garçon.

« Je le suis aussi.  
\- Le général m'a dit qu'il serait possible que le gouverneur l'envoie en campagne militaire.  
\- C'est probable. Et cela lui ferait du bien de voir ce qu'il se passe dans ses armées.  
\- Et vous, resterez-vous ici ? »

Levi sentit la main d'Eren s'agiter. Il la ramena vers et la posa dans son autre main, le tenant entre les siennes comme un cadeau précieux.

« Oui. Je resterai avec toi. »

Le visage du jeune prostitué s'illumina instantanément, envoyant de petites décharges au lieutenant qui frissonna.

« Je me sens tellement pitoyable, lança néanmoins Eren.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange de tout ce que vous faites pour moi…  
\- Non Eren, au contraire. Tu m'offres déjà bien assez. »

Le concerné voulut se rapprocher encore plus du soldat, mais son visage se contracta en grimace lorsqu'il bougea.

« Eren ! Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Je… Ne vous inquiétez pas…  
\- Dis-moi. »

Le ton, bien que doux, était sans appel. Eren releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux confiants du plus âgé.

« J'ai mal… Mais ça va passer ! »

Levi comprit immédiatement. Sa mâchoire se crispa et le jeune garçon sentit son corps se tendre. Il se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant d'avoir malencontreusement montré sa douleur. Levi haïssait plus que tout cette ordure qui osait encore se présenter comme étant une force de la protection du pays. S'il l'avait eu devant ses yeux, il aurait pu le tuer sans aucun regret et sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Levi… Je… S'il vous plait… »

Ressentant la détresse du garçon, l'interpellé se calma. Il n'était pas là pour rajouter plus de stress à Eren qui en subissait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser le dos, baiser son front, le rassurer… Mais il ne pouvait pas encore créer ce contact, pas maintenant. Alors, satisfaisant quand même la tension de son âme dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, il approcha la main d'Eren qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes et posa doucement ses lèvres dessus. Le concerné se figea de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration bloquée.

Les lèvres du lieutenant étaient très douces. Les émotions qui grandissaient en lui face à ce contact le firent frémir, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait retiré sa main. Levi embrassait sa peau comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie. Il ne se souvenait même plus du toucher de ses parents. Juste un baiser, légèrement et doucement donné sur sa main, le réchauffait d'un bonheur vrai et salvateur. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait, Eren avait l'impression de toucher du doigt le sentiment de liberté que cet homme lui envoyait. Il n'y était pas, loin de là, mais chaque instant, contact, avec Levi l'en rapprochait un peu plus.

Levi écarta ses lèvres, gardant la main d'Eren alors qu'il posait ses yeux dans les siens qui reflétaient toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties à ce contact. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et sa voix grave ramenèrent le jeune garçon dans la réalité.

« Je te promets Eren, qu'en plus de te rendre libre, de ne jamais te faire souffrir. »

Le nommé ne put rien faire de plus qu'hocher maladroitement la tête. Les moments passés ensemble seraient sans doute de durée limitée, mais Eren se sentait heureux du début jusqu'à la fin. Par un simple regard, un sourire, une parole, une caresse, un baiser, Levi arrivait à lui montrer que le monde dans lequel il avait cru vivre jusque-là n'était qu'une pure invention factice dont il en sortirait. Lui aussi s'en faisait la promesse : il serait libre et rejoindrait Levi pour tout le temps qu'il lui sera donné de vivre.

« Je… Je n'en doute pas, Levi… »

Un sourire échangé, des yeux verts émeraude mouillés de larmes de bonheur et deux prunelles grises emplis de fierté et de promesse, plus besoin de mots maintenant. Tout était là, impérissable, bien que tout juste conçût. Mais les choses les plus belles, les nouvelles comme les plus anciennes, étaient éternelles.

Levi ne put pas rester plus longtemps ce soir-là, mais les quelques minutes partagées dans ce petit espace avaient suffi aux deux hommes pour maintenir et même faire grandir cette flamme en eux qui les reliait. Qu'importait la douleur physique, Eren se sentait important pour quelqu'un à qui il était prêt à tout donner, bien qu'il ne possédât pas grand-chose. Levi était un homme de parole, et de son âme jusqu'à son orteil, il savait qu'il ne pourrait dorénavant plus lâcher ce garçon.

Il sortit du club avec calme et détermination, reprenant la voiture pour retourner chez lui. Il faisait à peine attention à la route, et ce fut par miracle qu'il atteignit ses appartements sain et sauf. Il savait qu'il devait agir, et plus tôt sera le mieux. Libérer Eren était ce qu'il avait de plus important à entreprendre maintenant, il en était sûr. Car quelque chose de beaucoup trop fort les unissait maintenant. Un sentiment, une émotion, une promesse, un regard. Une faiblesse comme une force. Mais quoi qu'elle fût, elle était perpétuelle. Eren et Levi en étaient la preuve.

* * *

A suivre ! Héhé

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce deuxième chapitre ? Dites-moi tout, j'adore vous lire ;)

J'ai énormément d'idées pour cette fiction, j'ai hâte de toutes vous les dévoiler !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	4. Feelings and need

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre qui vous plaira tout autant que les autres je l'espère ! On avance dans la relation Eren/Levi, et sur le plan de Levi.

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

LottiettolrahC : Haha merci, il se peut quand même que je ne voie pas toutes mes fautes ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

Tatakae : « J'ai envie de… Euh non, j'ai besoin de toi ! » ça serait un sacré lapsus haha x) Merci !

Lithium Sodium : Oh merci c'est super gentil, ça me motive tellement ce genre de review :3

Lottie Baskerville : Tu m'en vois ravi ! Concernant Levi et Eren, c'est pas vraiment gagné pour eux mais Levi est un homme intelligent héhé

Rating : léger **T** sur la fin du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Lieutenant Levi. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, apercevant son second qui arrivait dans son bureau.

« Eld, le salua-t-il, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien mon lieutenant. Je vous apporte les informations que vous m'avez demandées.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Quand Gunther vous a conduit vous et le commandant au palais, il a surveillé le général Lord Bart pendant que je me rendais à ses appartements.  
\- Personne ne t'y as vu j'espère ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été formé dans le but d'être le plus efficace et discret possible. »

Levi sourit. C'était bien vrai, il ne pouvait douter de l'efficacité de ses soldats.

« Tu y as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le lieutenant.  
\- Un recommandé officiel du gouverneur. Il veut envoyer le général Lord Bart en campagne militaire.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Dans deux jours, à compter d'aujourd'hui.  
\- As-tu vu la durée de cette campagne ?  
\- C'était marqué pour une dizaine de jours… Tout dépendra du temps qu'il mettra à se rendre à chaque campement de nos armées. »

L'homme de petite taille passa sa main sur son menton et laissa son regard se fixer au loin, songeur. Si le général partait réellement, il aurait un champ d'action beaucoup plus large pour aider Eren. Il pourrait aussi profiter pleinement du garçon. Levi sourit.

« Merci Eld. Ces informations vont m'être précieuses…  
\- Voulez-vous être informé du moment précis où le général partira ?  
\- Oui, je te remercie. »

Le soldat pencha la tête, saluant son supérieur avant de sortir du bureau. Le haut gradé marcha silencieusement jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan d'action maintenant. Devait-il envoyer un de ses hommes suivre le général dans sa campagne ? La meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui était le chantage. Après tout, l'ordre militaire était tellement bafoué par sa réputation que ce genre de procédé ne pourrait certainement pas lui être reproché.

Il soupira. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il se sentait comme au champ de bataille. Stratégie, patience, courage et ténacité. Tout cela était extrêmement important pour réussir, et surtout survivre. Erwin avait raison, il jouait sa vie sur ce coup. Mourir pour la liberté d'un garçon qu'il avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt pour la fascination était ridicule, mais Levi ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il y tenait trop, et Eren était maintenant trop ancré en lui pour qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Le gong répétitif de la grosse horloge du salon le tira de ses pensées. Il était quinze heures. Si ce que disait son soldat était vrai, il pourrait toujours demander à Erwin ou Eren s'ils en savaient plus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sans aucun doute, Lord Bart serait au club ce soir. Il devait attendre son départ. C'était dur, il brûlait d'envie et d'impatience de retourner là-bas et de pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui d'Eren, entendre sa voix fragile mais déterminée à la fois.

« Levi ? »

Il se retourna brusquement. Erwin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air pressé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On a eu un appel du front nord. L'ennemi leur propose une rencontre parlementaire. »

Levi ne broncha pas. Son cerveau démarra au quart de tour, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était l'occasion rêvée de mettre fin à cette partie-ci de la guerre. Mais cela voulait aussi dire repartir, et il n'avait aucune idée du temps que tout cela lui prendrait.

« Qui prendra la décision ? finit-il par répondre.  
\- Le gouverneur.  
\- Allons-nous y aller ? »

Le commandant entra dans le bureau pour se rapprocher de son ami.

« Tu es conscient que s'il nous le demande, nous devrions y aller tous les deux. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se défiant du regard. Il y a trois jours, Levi n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant de repartir au front. Maintenant, tous semblait être remis en question. Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de soupirer, il détourna ses yeux en serrant l'arrête de son nez.

« Il enverra certainement le général Lord Bart. Il m'a dit hier qu'il l'envoyait en campagne militaire, pour régler certaines affaires, entre autre. Mais il se pourrait que le gouverneur nous demande d'y aller aussi. »

Levi ne répondit pas et détourna lui aussi le regard. Il n'était pas habitué à être indécis comme ça. Et cela le perturbait beaucoup.

« Je ferai en sorte d'y aller seul si jamais il veut envoyer un autre officier avec le général. »

Le lieutenant tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir son supérieur sortir de son bureau. Ce n'était plus de l'indécision, mais de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait maintenant. Où Erwin voulait-il en venir ? Il se doutait qu'il soit complétement de son côté dans ce qu'il entreprenait maintenant, surtout car cela l'éloignait de son chemin principal. Sentant l'énervement grandir en lui comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans son esprit, il secoua la tête et décida de sortir faire un tour, évitant le chemin du club.

* * *

Erwin s'était rendu dès que possible chez le gouverneur. C'était un grand espoir que de pouvoir rencontrer l'ennemi au front nord, et peut être établir un premier traité de cesser le feu pour cette zone. Une fois arrivé, on le guida dans le bureau du grand chef qui l'accueillit avec sa joie naturelle.

« Commandant Erwin ! Entrez je vous en prie. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Le concerné obtempéra et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du grand bureau en bois du gouverneur. Celui-ci retourna derrière son bureau et fouilla dans les papiers entassés dessus.

« Vous savez certainement pourquoi je vous appelé… Attendez je le cherche… Il faut absolument régler cette affaire. Ah, le voilà ! »

L'homme d'état releva une feuille du tas épais, victorieux. Il l'a survola du coin de l'œil et la donna au commandant qui l'a lu attentivement.

« C'est une opportunité que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de décliner. De plus, vous m'avez parlé des blessés qu'il faudrait rapatrier.  
\- Tout à fait monsieur. Ce serait une grande avancée de pouvoir déclarer le nord libre.  
\- Mais je ne pense pas envoyer le général Lord Bart seul. Il faut un officier qui ait connaissance du terrain là-bas.  
\- Voudriez-vous que je l'y accompagne ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous le demander deux fois ! Je vous en remercie d'avance commandant Erwin.  
\- Si vous me le demandez je me rendrais au nord avec mon général. Il est temps de régler certaines affaires.  
\- Je ne dirais pas mieux. Le lieutenant Levi viendrait-il avec vous ? »

Erwin se retint de grimacer. Pendant tout le trajet il avait essayé d'élaborer une excuse pour son ami si le gouverneur venait à lui poser cette question.

« Lieutenant Levi ne viendra sûrement pas. Je préfère le laisser ici, il pourra être mon point de source en ville. »

Le gouverneur se contenta de hocher la tête, au grand soulagement du blond. Ils continuèrent de discuter pour commencer à organiser le départ, déterminés à faire avancer les choses. Ils fixèrent le départ trois jours plus tard. Cela laisserait le temps au commandant et au général de se préparer. Ce dernier partirait d'abord pour le nord avec Erwin puis continuerait sa campagne militaire le temps qu'il devait. Levi fut rapidement mis au courant par un Erwin qui décida de mettre certaines choses au clair.

« Je ne le fais pas que pour toi Levi, ne prends pas trop tes aises. Si je te demande un renseignement que tu aurais sous la main ou que tu pourrais te procurer facilement, tu auras intérêt à vite me le trouver. »

Mettant de côté sa frustration et son mauvais caractère pour le moment, le brun acquiesça et mis directement un de ses soldats sur le coup.

« Gunther, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.  
\- Tout ce que vous voulez mon lieutenant. »

L'homme haut gradé se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son soldat.

« Je voudrais que tu infiltres la garde personnelle du général Lord Bart et me donnes tous les renseignements possibles sur lui. Seul Eld sera au courant, n'en parles à personne.  
\- Bien mon lieutenant. Je ferais en sorte de rester près de lui dès son départ pour sa campagne militaire et de vous informer dès que possible.  
\- Merci Gunther. Fais attention à toi. Appelle Petra et Auruo s'il te plaît. »

Le nommé pencha légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce où l'avait convoqué son supérieur. Celui-ci retourna à sa réflexion, s'adossant à son bureau. Erwin partait dans trois jours avec le général. Gunther le suivrait pour l'informer de ses déplacements. Tout semblait bien s'amorcer pour le plan qu'il avait enfin mis en place. Et le mieux : il pourrait voir Eren quand bon lui semblerait. Il regarda l'horloge et soupira. Ce soir il devait s'abstenir, mais le lendemain le général devait se rendre avec Erwin au palais du gouverneur pour discuter de la campagne et de la rencontre avec l'ennemi avant leur départ.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et releva la tête. Une jeune femme, pas plus vieille que le lieutenant, les cheveux châtains clairs et l'air infiniment doux venait d'entrer, accompagné d'un homme plus âgé, à l'air plus dur. Petra Ral et Auruo Bossard faisaient partie de l'équipe spéciale de Levi, déjà constituée d'Eld et Gunther. Ils étaient aussi efficaces et fidèles que les deux autres.

« Lieutenant Levi, commença la femme.  
\- Bonsoir Petra, Auruo, vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui merci, répondirent les deux soldats, et vous mon lieutenant ?  
\- Préoccupé.  
\- C'est pour quoi vous nous avez demandé. »

Le haut gradé sourit. Ses soldats le connaissaient bien.

« C'est exact. J'aurais besoin de vous pour une affaire privée que je veux garder discrète.  
\- Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour, répondit Auruo.  
\- Vous connaissez sans doute le club « Shag Table » où notre cher général passe ses soirées ?  
\- Il est assez connu dans la ville oui.  
\- J'aimerai que vous surveilliez cet établissement. Que vous contrôliez un peu ce qui s'y passe. Sans prendre trop de risques bien sûr.  
\- Pas de problèmes, assura l'homme.  
\- Nous ferons comme vous le demandez, rajouta Petra. »

Levi regarda ses soldats, soucieux. En demandait-il trop ? Surtout pour des affaires qui ne concernaient même pas la guerre. Mais il savait que ces quatre-là ne lui refuseraient jamais rien, même s'ils apprenaient la vérité. Ils étaient ses meilleurs appuies.

« Je vous remercie. Votre aide m'est toujours précieuse. »

Les deux soldats, heureux comme tout du compliment de leur supérieur, hochèrent la tête et prirent congé. Le lieutenant se retrouva seul alors qu'un silence s'installait dans la pièce assombrie.

Le gong sonna, annonçant onze heures du soir. Levi soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de se mettre au lit. Rien ne servait de s'agiter encore plus ce soir, il aurait tout le loisir de regarder et parler avec Eren le lendemain soir. Il alla donc se coucher, le cœur gros mais le cerveau fourmillant de centaines d'idées pour le libérer.

* * *

« Vous êtes venu ! »

L'interpellé referma doucement la porte derrière lui, pénétrant dans cette pièce qu'il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur maintenant et depuis toujours.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être chez le gouverneur ?  
\- Tu préférais que j'y sois ? »

Malgré la taquinerie qu'Eren aperçut dans la voix de l'homme plus âgé, il rougit en se mordant la lèvre.

« Non je… Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. »

Levi se rapprocha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon qui planta son regard dans le sien.

« Comment avez-vous su que le général ne viendrait pas ce soir ?  
\- J'ai mes informateurs.  
\- Vous le traquez ?  
\- Je le fais suivre. Je commence à élaborer un plan pour ta liberté. »

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina, sentant une grande bouffée de chaleur apaisante l'envahir.

« Pourrais-je vous demander à quoi vous pensez ?  
\- Bien sûr. Si tu me promets de ne pas t'en mêler. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans une mauvaise situation.  
\- Promis ! Et je pourrais même vous aider. »

Ce n'était pas bête. Levi n'y avait pas pensé mais, dans la mesure où Eren ne prenait pas de risques, il pourrait éventuellement le faire devenir acteur dans son plan.

« J'y réfléchirais.  
\- Venez-vous asseoir. »

Eren tira le fauteuil près du lit, laissant le lieutenant s'asseoir dessus alors qu'il prenait lui-même place sur le lit soyeux. Ses yeux trahissaient son impatience et Levi eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui un enfant le matin de noël.

« Le général ne te laissera sûrement pas partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas y aller de front avec lui, il est mon supérieur et je prendrais trop de risque comme cela. Cependant, il est devenu un homme de magouille. Il vit dans l'argent facile, le vice et la fraude. Il me suffit de trouver son point faible et tout viendra par la suite. »

Eren ne répondit pas, mais continuait de le fixer dans les yeux. Son expression était passé de l'impatience enfantine à la pure admiration. Levi se sentit un peu déconcerté, bien qu'il eut été habitué qu'on le regarde de cette manière. Mais le regard d'Eren, était mille fois plus prenant et grisant que n'importe quel autre regard.

« Vous devez être très intelligent… Ce que je vous envie Levi !  
\- Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a un gros potentiel en toi. Ça se sent. »

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux et son souffle s'accéléra. Encore une fois, l'homme d'armée avait dit quelque chose de tout à fait ordinaire, mais dont Eren n'était pas habitué et qui le touchait à chaque fois au plus profond de lui. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il essaya de les essuyer avant qu'elles ne coulent. Mais Levi fut plus rapide. Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Eren, placées sur ses genoux. Le prostitué sursauta, un délicieux frisson parcourant son corps à ce contact inattendu. Levi lui sourit tendrement et leurs yeux faisaient passer mille et une émotions.

« Tu n'es pas là juste pour satisfaire l'ego et la libido d'un vieil homme aussi gros que stupide. Ne crois pas que ton rôle s'arrête là. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, et ce n'est pas pour rien, crois-moi. Un jour je te montrerais le monde, et ce jour-là tu comprendras. »

Les larmes coulèrent et Eren hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne pouvant rien exprimer sans pleurer. Levi avait tellement envie de s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. A chaque rencontre, une nouvelle étape, un nouveau contact se créait entre les deux hommes. Il se demandait jusqu'où tout cela les mèneraient-ils. Il sentait deux sentiments contradictoires se déchaîner en lui. L'un semblait directement émaner de la voix de la raison, le retenant d'aller plus loin, alors que celui du cœur, celui des tripes, le poussait à le prendre là maintenant dans ses bras.

Son ventre se tendit quand il sentit les mains d'Eren en faire de même sous les siennes. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il concentra son regard dans les yeux du garçon d'où émanait une grande fragilité et joie à ce moment-même. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Levi… Je… Pourriez-vous…  
\- Oui ?  
\- … Non je… Oubliez, je ne devrais pas vous demander ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est… Déplacé… »

Eren pleurait toujours et le lieutenant ne put se retenir. Le jeune garçon en avait clairement envie et il ne pouvait lui refuser cela, pas alors que son corps entier lui réclamait la même chose.

Alors il se leva du fauteuil pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'Eren qui le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. En quelques millièmes de secondes à peine, l'officier avait glissé ses mains dans le dos du prostitué qu'il ramena contre lui. Il le serra avec force et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque. Eren ne broncha pas, totalement surpris de ce geste. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Et là, il se retrouvait dans les bras de cet homme, collé contre son torse malgré sa petite taille, et un millier de nouvelles sensations qui le parcouraient entièrement. Il releva ses bras pour accrocher ses mains dans le dos de Levi, agrippant sa chemise.

L'étreinte parut durer une éternité. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'effectua un seul mouvement et c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Ils auraient pu passer la nuit entière dans les bras de l'autre, et bien plus encore. Eren se sentait revivre, une nouvelle naissance, un nouveau pas vers la liberté. Levi avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'essentiel dans sa vie, pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le jeune garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et dont il sentait le corps frissonner et se soulever à ses longues respirations. Il se délectait de la douce odeur qui émanait de lui, enivrante et sucrée. Celle du lieutenant était plus masculine, viril et Eren ne s'en lassait pas. Il se sentait en totale sécurité, en pleine liberté et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Le général aurait pu faire son entrée dans la chambre, les deux hommes n'auraient bougé d'un pouce.

C'était comme une douce mélodie apaisante, une saveur inconnue et agréable, une bouffée d'air indispensable. L'un comme l'autre en avait besoin, comme n'importe quel être humain sur terre. Eren n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait au contact et à la vue même de cet homme, et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui en parler, bien qu'il n'eût aucune gêne à demander quoi que ce soit au lieutenant. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, ne cassant pas pour autant le contact. Il releva la tête, gardant ses bras autour du garçon qui avait lui aussi laissé ses mains dans son dos. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Levi plongea les siens dans ceux brillants du plus jeune.

« N'éprouve jamais aucune gêne à me poser une question, Eren. »

Le concerné acquiesça en frissonnant, sentant toujours son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Levi prononçait son prénom de sa voix suave. Il se demandait s'il devait parler de cette émotion tout à fait nouvelle pour lui qu'il ne ressentait qu'en présence du lieutenant. Il préférait quand même attendre un peu, au moins que le général soit partie pour avoir tout le temps possible avec l'homme de petite taille.

« Dès que le général sera parti, vous viendrez me voir souvent ?  
\- Tous les soirs si je le peux.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous retenir si vous avez des affaires plus importantes…  
\- Tu es mon affaire la plus importante, Eren. Et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir. »

Eren sourit, retenant de nouvelles larmes qui risquaient de tomber.

« Tu le voulais ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu avais besoin de ce contact. »

Le jeune prostitué rougit et se dégagea doucement des bras de l'homme d'armée, détournant le visage. L'avait-il inconsciemment obligé à le prendre dans ses bras ? Il se sentit d'un coup extrêmement gêné. La main de Levi glissa de nouveau sur la sienne et il la serra avec tendresse.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je… J'en avais besoin, moi aussi. Enfin je crois… En tous les cas, ça fait du bien non ? »

Eren releva le regard vers le soldat qui lui souriait gentiment. Il sourit à son tour, ne se sentant plus gêné face à sa remarque.

« Oui. Avec vous je me sens toujours beaucoup mieux. Et… Merci…  
\- Alors je dois te remercier aussi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- De m'avoir permis cette étreinte. »

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Comment un homme qu'il avait rencontré seulement quelques jours plus tôt arrivait à le mettre dans de tels états, juste avec ses paroles ? Levi avait un tel contrôle sur lui, cela aurait pu en être effrayant si Eren n'avait pas eu autant confiance en cette personne. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien de cohérent n'en sortit alors Levi serra un peu plus sa main.

« A quelle heure arrive le général quand il vient te voir ? »

Eren ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il fronça les sourcils et, les yeux toujours dans les siens, essaya de se concentrer sur la question du lieutenant.

« Euh… Dans la soirée… Je dirais, après le dîner.  
\- Il ne vient jamais dans l'après-midi ?  
\- Non. Il repart juste avant le repas du midi et passe l'après-midi avec des hommes d'affaires ou à faire la sieste. Enfin c'est ce qu'il me dit. »

Un frisson le parcourut. Levi caressait doucement le dos de sa main de son pouce.

« Pou-Pourquoi ?  
\- J'aimerai dormir avec toi cette nuit. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Dormir avec lui ? Eren sentit une immense chaleur apaisante le faire sourire malgré lui. La première nuit passée avec un homme qui n'en voulait pas après son postérieur ou même sa bouche. Il se mit à trembler et Levi eut soudainement peur d'avoir laissé imaginer une situation déplacé pour le jeune garçon.

« Eren excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû te demander cela… C'est déplacé, je ne veux pas te pousser…  
\- Non… Non pas du tout… Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir d'être avec vous le plus longtemps possible…  
\- Moi aussi je le veux, mais il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour ça…  
\- Levi ! Dormez avec moi s'il vous plait ! »

L'interpellé s'attendait à cela mais hocha négativement de la tête. Il avait dit cela sur un coup de tête et en réfléchissant, il fallait mieux leur donner encore un peu de temps. Ce soir il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et c'était une grande étape pour eux. Pour ce garçon qui n'avait connu que le sexe dans la douleur et le profit. Il redécouvrait les véritables sensations de la vie comme il devrait la vivre, et Levi voulait y aller doucement.

« Nous ne dormirons pas ensemble cette nuit Eren. Pas maintenant.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Une fois prochaine. Je te le promets.  
\- Alors j'attendrais. Mais vous ne partez pas tout de suite quand même ?  
\- Non. Je veux rester avec toi encore un peu… Te regarder, te parler… »

Le silence se fit graduellement. Ils n'en étaient pas gênés, encore fallait-il qu'ils l'eurent remarqué. Encore ce pincement au ventre, cette impression que ses tripes dansaient la samba, son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, ses yeux qui ne pouvaient se décoller de ceux si captivants qu'ils regardaient. Eren ressentait toute ces sensations sans pouvoir les comprendre. Il ne voulait pas que Levi parte. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui en parler maintenant, mais il souhaitait le garder pour lui encore un peu plus longtemps.

« Levi ?  
\- Oui ? »

Eren hésita. L'homme d'armée lui avait déjà plusieurs fois assurés qu'il pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait, surtout si cela concernait ses émotions ou des choses nouvelles qu'il ressentait. Mais devait-il l'exprimer maintenant ? Après tout, le général ne passerait plus qu'une soirée ici…

« Tu peux tout me dire Eren, je suis là pour toi.  
\- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai jamais sentis ça… C'est bizarre mais pourtant pas du tout désagréable…  
\- Dis le moi.  
\- Je ressens des choses quand vous êtes là, uniquement quand je suis avec vous… Je me sens léger, ce que vous appelez libre, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'ai toujours envie que vous me touchiez ou que je puisse vous toucher… Mon cœur bat très vite et je sens mon ventre faire indéfiniment des loopings… J'ai chaud, mais c'est très plaisant… Je ne ressens rien de négatif quand je suis avec vous, j'ai envie de sourire, vous me faîtes sourire… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Je suis perdu, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas mal… »

Le plus jeune tremblait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et les avaient détournés et ses joues étaient rougis. Cette fois-ci, c'était le cœur de Levi qui s'était accéléré. Il avait du mal à s'en tenir au contact de sa main sur la sienne. Il voulait le reprendre dans ses bras, embrasser son front comme il avait déjà embrassé sa main… Eren le rendait fou et ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne faisait qu'attiser la chose. Et que devait-il lui répondre ? La vérité ? Oui, Eren méritait de l'entendre, mais peut-être était-il mieux d'attendre, attendre qu'il comprenne par lui-même.

« Je ne savais pas si je devais vous le dire maintenant ou attendre un peu… Mais je veux que vous le sachiez, je veux que vous m'appreniez toutes ses choses que je ne connais pas ! »

Levi sourit tendrement. Il releva sa main et d'un geste d'une tendresse extrême, caressa la joue d'Eren. Ce dernier se figea. Il avait subitement très chaud et son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce contact et le sourire du lieutenant ne faisait qu'accroitre l'emballement de son cœur.

« Tu le sauras le moment venu… Ce sont des choses que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Tu finiras par comprendre.  
\- Mais… Mais je veux savoir !  
\- Tu comprendras. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que ce n'est ni bien ni mal. Mais si c'est vraiment de moi dont il s'agit, je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner. »

L'homme d'armée sentit une larme atteindre sa main. Eren n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, et Levi se dit que finalement, il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite. La vie était trop dure avec lui, il se promettait encore une fois de ne pas le lâcher.

« Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir demain. Mais dès le départ du général, je viendrais te voir tous les jours. Si ce que tu ressens ne faiblis pas, tu devineras par toi-même la signification de tes émotions. »

Levi retira le plus doucement possible sa main, comme si la rupture de ce contact causerait la rupture-même du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, la respiration saccadée et son corps épuisé de toute force. Ressentir autant de choses en si peu de temps pouvait s'avérer très fatigant. Et ça, Eren l'apprenait aussi.

« Tu devrais dormir, c'est très important de bien se reposer.  
\- Mais vous allez partir…  
\- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Et je reviens dans deux jours. »

Le plus âgé se leva du lit pour se rasseoir sur le fauteuil et Eren se glissa automatiquement sous les draps. Il sentit rapidement ses paupières lourdes et eut juste le temps de contempler les yeux du lieutenant avant de les fermer pour un profond sommeil. Levi le regarda s'endormir, et resta même encore après. Il regarda son visage sans vraiment le voir, imprégné dans ses pensées. C'était ça. Sans savoir encore ce que c'était, Eren le ressentait. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour le jeune garçon. Leur situation était encore trop bancale, mais Levi allait s'employer à lui trouver un vrai chemin qu'ils pourraient suivre avec le moins de risques possibles.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Levi se leva finalement du fauteuil. Il regarda une dernière fois le garçon endormi et se pencha pour faire ce qui lui tentait depuis quelques jours déjà. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Eren, laissant ses lèvres toucher sa peau quelques secondes. Elle était chaude, mais incroyablement douce. Il maudit une énième fois le général qui abusait de ce garçon qui méritait tellement mieux. Bientôt, il se le jurait, Eren serait libre.

Il ne faisait pas encore jour lorsqu'il sortit du club. Il erra dans les rues éclairées, une légère bruine mouillant ses cheveux noirs. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce que lui avait dit Eren. Se rendait-il compte de l'impact que créait sa révélation ? Levi remettait tout en question, il ne pensait que par lui. Son cœur était tellement serré dans sa poitrine qu'il en souffrait d'une douleur que l'on ne pouvait soulager. Maintenant il ne voulait pas que la liberté d'Eren, il le voulait à lui. Il en avait besoin.

Levi n'avait jamais ressenti ce que vivait Eren. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais il n'avait jamais eu le cœur battant à tout rompre ou le ventre papillonnant dans tous les sens à la vue de quelqu'un. Mais il sentait déjà quelque chose de bien nouveau en présence du jeune garçon. Cela allait bien au-delà de la fascination qu'il avait éprouvé aux premières rencontres. Il n'arrivait plus savoir où il en était, et ça le rendait fou. Pour lui aussi, c'était une première. Il faisait la découverte de nouvelles sensations qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir. Demain le général partait et il aurait des jours entiers pour voir Eren. Il pourrait presque en oublier le plan qu'il devait mettre en œuvre pour le libérer.

Il ne put s'endormir cette nuit. Il voulait que les choses avancent, vite et bien. Il voulait voir Eren et le serrer dans ses bras. Peut-être aurait-il dû dormir avec lui finalement. Si quelconque destin existait, il était très mal fait. Mais à cet instant, Levi n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu changer le sien.

Parce qu'Eren était amoureux de lui, et il devait lui rendre ce qu'il méritait.

Le bruit habituel d'une braguette se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse. Eren était étendu sur le lit, sur le dos cette fois-ci. Le général avait tenu à voir son visage quand il allait pénétrer « sa chienne » pour cette dernière soirée avant longtemps. L'homme haut placé n'avait que le temps de se vider, avant de devoir retourner à ses appartements et partir aux premières lueurs du soleil le lendemain.

* * *

« Eren… »

Le nommé se crispa et se laissa faire, comme toujours. Il avait toujours un peu mal quand le général le prenait, puis il ressentait qu'une présence en lui, pas plus marquée que cela. Les coups de reins et grognements presque animales de l'homme gras au-dessus de lui lui donnait presque envie de vomir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Levi, il ne supportait plus le contact du général. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait supporter cette dernière soirée, et l'homme qui lui avait promis la liberté trouverait une solution.

« Eren… Cris pour moi… »

Le jeune garçon obtempéra, récitant sa litanie qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Le général vint rapidement en lui et il s'écroula à ses côtés.

« J'aimerai rester plus longtemps… Si je pouvais je t'emmènerais avec moi mon petit Eren. »

Le concerné eu soudainement peur que cela soit possible. Heureusement que l'autre ne sentit pas son état d'angoisse qui le gagnait.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas. Eh bien, je dois bien m'acquitter de ces tâches, il ne faudrait pas qu'on m'enlève mon statut quand même, hahaha. »

Il se releva tandis que la pression dans le corps d'Eren retombait. Laissant son prostitué dans ses draps souillés, il tapota sa jambe et l'embrassa une dernière fois goulument, entrant sans ménagement sa langue entre les lèvres du pauvre garçon. Ce dernier se laissa une nouvelle fois faire, patientant son départ définitif.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance Eren. J'espère être de retour le plus vite possible.  
\- Bonne chance mon général. »

La porte claqua. Le soudain silence de la pièce était seulement entrecoupé de la respiration saccadée et des hoquets du garçon allongé sur le lit. Eren avait à peine la force de se redresser. Il se sentait impur, indigne d'être en vie. Il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était, honte de s'attirer les faveurs d'un homme aussi honorable que le lieutenant qui voulait le sauver. Il ne méritait rien de tout cela.

Il toucha son entrée encore dilatée et sentit le poisseux liquide s'écouler jusqu'aux draps. Comment pouvait-il laisser Levi le toucher alors qu'il se faisait prendre comme la vulgaire chienne qu'il était ? Il se haïssait. Son cœur semblait être percé d'un millier de lames alors que toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers l'homme qui le faisait ressentir tant de nouvelles choses. Etrangement, c'était dans ces situations-là qu'il semblait être le plus lucide. Alors que tout semblait l'abandonner et lui donner raison quant à sa condition déplorable, il comprenait. Il comprenait que s'il n'avait jamais ressentis cela, c'est parce que c'était spécial.

Oui, Levi tenait une place très spéciale. A vrai dire, il était le seul qui avait de l'importance dans son cœur. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâché. Ce soldat lui promettait tant de choses, et pourtant rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que ses sourires et le toucher de ses mains vers lui. Alors lui aussi devait faire des promesses. Il devait être fort et lutter. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais faire de la sorte. Il n'était pas une pute que l'on pouvait abuser de la sorte. Plus maintenant. Levi lui avait fait comprendre, et il voulait lui montrer qu'il méritait sa considération.

Il réussit à se lever et se rendit à sa salle de toilette privée pour se nettoyer. Un nouvel air déterminé animait son visage. Il ne le comprenait pas encore, mais tout cela n'était causé que par l'amour naissant qu'il ressentait pour le lieutenant Levi. Ce dernier l'avait compris, mais Eren avait encore des choses à apprendre. Mais il n'était qu'au début de sa nouvelle vie. Et il comptait en être maître cette fois-ci.

* * *

Avancée, encore petit à petit mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve une grosse surprise dans le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review pour donner vos avis, j'adore les recevoir !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	5. Claim and situation

Yo minna-sama !

J'ai pris très peu de temps à écrire une partie de ce chapitre (et vous comprendrez très vite laquelle héhé) mais comme tout est une question d'inspiration et de volonté de bien faire, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour chaque autre passage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est sans doute le plus important de cette fiction par rapport aux sentiments des deux personnages principaux.

[_réponse aux reviews_]

Tatakae : Voui j'adore rendre Eren adorablement mignon héhé ** Haha tu vas voir, j'ai prévu bien des choses pour eux deux ;)

Lithium Sodium : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant voir plus :)

Reinma : Patience patience, j'adore les lemons alors ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas ;)

Neupha : Merci !

zafaran2743 : Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis tellement touchée de ce genre de review, vraiment ça me motive énormément et ensoleille ma journée ! Je suis super contente que mes fictions te plaisent, et j'espère pouvoir en écrire bien d'autres par la suite qui te plairont aussi je l'espère :)

Rating : guimauve et pop corn !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il faudra toujours quelqu'un près du poste de radio, reste joignable je pourrais appeler à tout moment. »

Le plus petit des deux hommes hocha la tête. Le commandant posa sa large main sur son épaule et les deux soldats se saluèrent du regard. Erwin monta dans le véhicule qui l'emmènerait à la base militaire avant de partir au front nord. Levi le regarda partir, souhaitant mentalement une bonne chance à son soldat partit avec le général. Une fois le véhicule hors de vue, le lieutenant remonta dans ses appartements. Il était impatient de pouvoir revoir Eren.

Sans plus attendre, Levi se prépara rapidement, prenant seulement une veste et un sac avec quelques affaires dedans. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait entre lui et le jeune garçon pendant cette période où il pouvait se permettre de le voir souvent. Il ne devait pas oublier son plan pour libérer Eren non plus. Il se disait cependant qu'il avait bien une ou deux journées pour profiter pleinement du garçon. Il finit donc sa préparation et partit en vitesse au club. Il s'y fit discret, comme à chaque fois, et se moqua intérieurement du personnel et gérants qui n'avaient encore aucun doute sur ses allées et venues. Le lieutenant parvint donc à entrer dans la chambre d'Eren sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Le jeune prostitué, se leva brusquement quand il entra, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute la journée.

« Levi ! Ça y'est, il est parti ! Je ne pensais jamais avoir une période de tranquillité aussi longue… Je suis tellement content de la passer avec vous… »

Le graduel changement de ton du jeune garçon fit sourire l'homme d'armée qui posa son sac et son manteau sur la commode avant de se placer devant Eren. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent immédiatement, comme des habitués qui ne se cherchaient que pour ne plus se quitter.

« Je suis content aussi. »

Eren sourit et essaya de ne pas faire attention à la douleur sourde qui le lançait dans le bas du dos. Le général n'y était pas allé de main morte la veille, mais le garçon ne voulait rien montrer au lieutenant qui aurait tôt fait de s'énerver.

« Vous avez pris des affaires ? demanda-t-il  
\- Tu es un vrai petit curieux toi.  
\- Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous demander tout ce que je voulais.  
\- C'est vrai. »

Levi se rapprocha un peu plus du garçon pour qui il jouait tout et leva légèrement la tête pour ne pas couper le contact de leurs yeux.

« Ce ne sont que des affaires de rechange.  
\- Vous restez dormir ici cette nuit !?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Ça te plairait ?  
\- Oh ça oui ! »

Le lieutenant sentit son cœur se gonfler. Eren pouvait se montrer tellement enfantin, et dieu seul savait pourquoi Levi en ressentait tant d'émotions. Comment ne pas s'attendrir devant ce visage tellement joyeux ? Et pourtant Levi ne ressentait pas que de l'attendrissement envers ce jeune garçon…

« Dis-moi Eren, je me demandais… repris Levi, plus sérieux cette fois.  
\- Oui ?  
\- As-tu le droit de sortir de cet établissement ? »

L'air du prostitué s'assombrit et Levi comprit que c'était un sujet délicat dans ce milieu où avait évolué Eren. Ce dernier baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« La dernière fois que je suis sorti faire autre choses qu'aller aux laveries ou sortir les poubelles, je devais avoir dix-sept ans…  
\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi tant de temps sans sortir ?  
\- Je… J'étais allé remettre un colis de mes supérieurs. C'était dans le parc pas très loin, de nuit… Depuis, j'ai toujours été monopolisé par le général, alors je n'avais pas le temps de sortir ou bien j'étais trop fatigué… »

Le lieutenant se retint de demander de quel genre de colis il s'agissait. Il aurait bien le temps de le demander à Eren en temps voulu. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il glissa sa main sous le menton du garçon qui sursauta au contact. Il releva la tête et leurs regards se fixèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Mais maintenant, rien ne t'empêche de sortir ?  
\- J'imagine que non… Puisque officiellement j'appartiens au général, lorsqu'il n'est pas là et ne m'a pas donné d'ordre je peux aller où bon me semble.  
\- Alors prépare-toi, on sort. »

Eren fut surpris de la soudaine initiative du plus âgé mais ne rechigna pas. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte du grand pas qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans sa liberté. Il allait toucher du bout des doigts ce qu'était de vivre de sa propre volonté, sans être attaché à quelqu'un qui le voulait enfermé dans une chambre. Oubliant la douleur qui perçait ses reins, il se prépara avec excitation, sortant le pull à capuche qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis deux ans, ainsi qu'un jean sombre et des baskets.

« C'est tout ce qu'on vous donne quand vous voulez sortir ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sensé passer notre temps dehors… On ne sort que pour effectuer les tâches qu'on nous assigne.  
\- Et bien, je te promets que tu pourras te trouver de nouveaux vêtements quand je t'aurais fait sortir de cet endroit.  
\- Levi… Vous êtes tellement gentil… »

C'était un compliment auquel le soldat n'était pas habitué, mais venant d'Eren il lui fit d'autant plus plaisir. Il sourit et les deux hommes sortirent discrètement de la chambre.

« Il y a une sortie derrière, on ne nous verra pas. »

Levi suivit le jeune garçon qui lui montra le passage qu'il empruntait, donnant sur une petite ruelle jonchée de poubelles. Eren n'avait pas dépassé cette petite rue depuis deux ans. Il sentait enfin l'excitation et la peur de cette redécouverte d'un monde dont il avait tout oublié. Levi sentit son malaise et lui tendit sa main, un sourire apaisant gravé sur ses lèvres pour mettre le plus jeune en confiance. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra fermement avant d'emboiter le pas au lieutenant qui se dirigeait vers la grande rue.

La ruelle était assez sombre, Eren eut donc le réflexe de cligner les yeux et les refermer à moitié, le soleil du midi envoyant ses rayons pâles un peu partout. Eren passa son bras au-dessus de ses yeux, se créant une ombre qui lui permettait d'ouvrir complétement les yeux. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux le stupéfia. Des dizaines de voitures crachotant une épaisse fumée noire se succédaient, laissant parfois passer des piétons vaquant à leurs occupations ou alors des vélos pressés qui zigzaguaient dangereusement entre les véhicules. La brise du vent le fit frissonner, et l'odeur du pain frais le fit directement revenir à ses douze ans, âge de son entrée dans le club. Il se souvenait de cette odeur, ce petit vent frais, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la ruelle pour fouiller dans les poubelles et trouver de quoi se nourrir. C'est alors que le gérant du club l'avait « recueilli ».

Levi regarda les diverses émotions passer sur le visage du jeune garçon. Il avait baissé son bras et regarder tout autour de lui avec ébahissement et une certaine réserve que l'homme d'armée assimilait à l'inconsciente peur de l'inconnu, qui était tout à fait normal. Il tira un peu sa main et Eren le regarda. Ses yeux brillaient et le cœur du lieutenant fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir… Sans un mot, ils se remirent à avancer, et le prostitué regardait tout autour de lui avec enchantement. Les souvenirs lui revenaient un à un, d'avoir déjà ressenti cette brise sur sa peau, d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur où déjà vu un endroit comme celui-ci.

Le duo marcha un long moment sans parler. Eren s'émerveillait de tout, mais restait collé à Levi qui ne pouvait décoller son regard des expressions changeantes du garçon. Plus il le regardait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point le monde changeait. Eren regardait tout avec une joie et un respect que même les enfants d'aujourd'hui ne ressentaient plus à la découverte du monde qui les entourait. Eren n'avait pas seulement était privé de liberté, mais aussi de sensations autre que celle du faux plaisir sexuel (qu'il ne ressentait même pas). Il était comme un aveugle qui voyait le monde pour la première fois, un sourd qui entendait une belle mélodie, ou un muet qui retrouvait la voix et apprenait à parler. Eren était enchanté de tout, ce qui ne put que renforcer la volonté du soldat de le libérer définitivement de cette geôle.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque le ventre du plus jeune se manifesta. Eren rougit et regarda le lieutenant qui rigola.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ? »

Le prostitué haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de préférence particulière. La nourriture était tellement fade au club, que rien n'aurait pu être pire. De toute façon, il faisait confiance au lieutenant. Celui-ci, qui avait quand même bien choisi leur route, s'arrêta devant une boulangerie qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps étant petit. Adressant un sourire à Eren, il le fit entrer dans la vieille bâtisse.

L'endroit était assez spacieux et plutôt ancien. Eren fut instantanément imprégné par les multiples odeurs de gâteaux et pâtisseries à peine cuisinés entreposés sur les étalages, derrière de larges vitres. Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement toujours aussi enfantin du garçon qui regardait tout avec délice. Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois et ses joues se rougirent d'un coup.

« Alors alors, une grosse faim que nous avons là ! »

Eren releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Il croisa le regard de la vendeuse qui lui souriait et il retourna près de Levi, gêné. Le lieutenant ne fit guère attention et s'adressa à la femme plutôt âgée.

« Effectivement, nous venons faire le plein pour un bon en cas.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudra ? »

Pendant que Levi passait sa commande, Eren continua sa contemplation vers les friandises. Son regard fut attiré par les grandes pattes de guimauves multicolores. Il n'en avait jamais goûté, mais elles avaient l'air délicieuses. Levi ne manqua pas la scène et retint la fascination du jeune garçon pour ces friandises. Il ne pourrait rien oublier qui ferait plaisir à Eren.

Une fois la nourriture payée, ils sortirent de la boulangerie et Eren passa instinctivement sa main dans celle libre du lieutenant. Il sourit et le laissa faire, joignant ses doigts aux siens. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et entrèrent dans un grand parc verdoyant. Une nouvelle fois, le garçon fut accaparé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. La brise du vent faisant bruisser les feuilles, les arbres se balançant, les oiseaux volant au-dessus de leur tête, l'écoulement du ruisseau tout proche… Ils passèrent sur le pont et Eren se précipita sur la barrière, regardant avec émerveillement l'eau transparente qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Il aperçut une grenouille plonger dans le ruisseau, nageant avec les petits poissons rouges qui faisaient paisiblement leur chemin.

Levi l'emmena près d'un immense chêne, en haut d'une petite colline où personne ne se trouvait. Ils s'assirent sous l'arbre, les branches feuillues projetant des ombres apaisantes sur l'herbe verte. Eren regardait encore partout autour de lui alors que Levi sortait les différentes choses qu'il avait acheté pour eux deux.

« C'est pour nous ?  
\- Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Prends ce que tu veux.  
\- Vraiment je peux ? »

L'homme d'armée sourit et hocha la tête, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer les lèvres du garçon dans un large sourire heureux. Il regarda les différents mets, et commença à manger. Il s'arrêta dès la première bouchée, et plongea ses yeux brillants d'émotions dans ceux du lieutenant qui l'avait regardait toute l'après-midi.

« C'est bon ? »

La bouche pleine et ne pouvant pas parler, Eren hocha vigoureusement la tête et pris une nouvelle bouchée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il portait la nourriture à sa bouche et qu'il goûtait de nouvelles choses, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il avala une énième bouchée et releva la tête vers Levi, les joues rouges et les yeux baignés de larmes. Le lieutenant ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par une tornade brune qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« Levi… »

Eren pleurait à chaudes larmes. L'interpellé se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir emmené dehors, finalement. Il caressa le dos du garçon en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Le corps d'Eren était secoué de tremblements et s'accrocha désespérément à celui de Levi. Ce dernier sentait son cœur accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine et la chaleur dans son corps monter en flèche. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, mais il ne pouvait briser le contact de leur corps. Ce qu'il ressentait envers le garçon devenait de plus en plus fort et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps le poussait à lui montrer tous le plaisir que pouvait donner le sexe, là maintenant, sous ce vieux chêne qui en avait vu plus d'un. Son esprit lui disait de se laisser aller à ce sentiment tout aussi nouveau pour lui… Etait-il amoureux d'Eren ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Tout était encore flou pour lui, et il ne fit rien d'autre que de rassurer Eren qui s'apaisait peu à peu dans ses bras.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel lorsqu'ils séparèrent légèrement leurs corps. Ils étaient toujours collés, mais juste suffisamment éloignés pour se regarder dans les yeux. Levi caressa la joue du prostitué, essuyant les dernières larmes. Eren sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine si fort qu'il en avait mal. Il étouffait. Il respirait à grandes goulées et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement des lèvres de Levi, sans écouter le moindre mot. Il avait un souvenir profondément ancré, de sa jeunesse. Lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas encore morts, ils les voyaient s'embrasser de temps en temps. Mais pas du tout de la même façon que le général, qui écrasait brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Non, leurs gestes étaient plus tendre, empreint de douceur et de joie. Eren les voyait heureux, et se demandait si leur façon de s'embrasser à eux donnait autant de bonheur qu'il y croyait plus jeune.

« Eren ? … T'entends ce que je dis au moins ? »

Une pression sur sa nuque lui fit relever les yeux vers ceux gris métalliques du plus âgé. Il avait passé sa main sur la nuque d'Eren, faisant redresser son visage. Les yeux embrumés du garçon et son air perdu le firent rougir. Il ne pouvait le nier, Eren était magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil vers ses lèvres légèrement mouillées et entrouvertes. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, et Levi avait l'impression qu'il se devait de faire quelque chose. Tout se passa très vite.

Eren rapprocha son visage de celui de Levi qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Une légère brise fit frissonner le plus jeune, ce que perçu le lieutenant qui le serra dans ses bras. Leur corps se collèrent brusquement et leur nez se touchaient presque. N'y tenant plus, les deux hommes comblèrent la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres pour les joindre. D'abord une légère pression, puis Levi bougea doucement ses lèvres contres celles infiniment douces du prostitué. Elles se pressèrent doucement, puis de plus en plus avidement. Levi mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Eren qui gémit, puis la lécha. Il colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles du garçon et ils reprirent un baiser à la fois tendre et fougueux. Eren s'accrochait éperdument au plus âgé qui le serrait dans ses bras, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre ne s'en aille.

Le baiser dura un long moment indéterminé. Leurs lèvres se séparaient et se retrouvaient à chaque fois avec envie et avidité. Ils se repaissaient de l'autre, léchant, suçotant, goûtant, mordillant la lèvre qu'ils avaient à portée. Eren ne sentait plus que ça, cette chaleur, cette envie, ce désir naissant et emplissant son corps d'une force nouvelle. Levi avait l'impression de flotter, jamais personne ne lui avait offert de telles sensations, surtout par un baiser. Mais quel baiser. Eren glissa sa main sur le torse musclé du lieutenant et se recula légèrement, reprenant rapidement son souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux brillaient et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Levi avait l'impression de le revoir lors de leur première rencontre, redescendant la pente de l'orgasme turbulent qu'il venait d'avoir.

C'était la lune qui les éclairait maintenant. Les rayons plus clairs de l'astre rendaient le parc plus mystérieux, plus propice à ce genre de situations. Levi leva les yeux vers le ciel emplis d'étoiles et Eren fit de même. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son souffle se bloqua. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel noir de petits points dorés brillants et Eren ne put se retenir de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Toujours dans les bras de Levi, celui-ci reporta son attention vers son protégé et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune garçon pour stopper les quelques larmes qui coulaient déjà de ses yeux. Eren trembla et baissa sa tête pour pouvoir retrouver les yeux de Levi.

Il venait de comprendre. Ce pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pourquoi tout ce flot d'émotions le prenait rien qu'à la pensée du lieutenant, pourquoi son cœur et son corps ne désiraient que lui. Il n'avait pas fait le lien parce que cette époque lui paressait lointaine, et qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi d'oublier tout ça. Mais maintenant tout lui revenait. La façon dont s'embrassaient ses parents, souriaient aux paroles de l'autre. Eren avait eu des parents qui s'aimaient. Il se souvenait clairement maintenant des mots de sa mère : « Tu verras Eren, quand tu seras amoureux tu comprendras… Tu reconnaitras le vrai amour, et quand ça sera le bon, ne le lâches jamais ! »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, raisonnant avec force dans sa tête. Son corps s'était calmé, ses yeux étaient secs et ses joues avaient repris une teinte normale. Le silence du parc était seulement entrecoupé par les grandes inspirations des deux hommes. Levi ne disait rien, se contentnait juste du contact de leurs yeux. Mais Eren avait besoin de le dire, comme il lui avait dit que c'était à lui-même de le découvrir.

« Levi… Je sais maintenant… J'ai compris…  
\- Compris quoi ?  
\- Embrassez-moi une nouvelle fois. »

Levi n'agissait plus du tout comme ce qu'il avait toujours été. Depuis sa rencontre avec Eren, il avait tout rejeté, toute son éthique et ses ambitions. Alors sans rien y redire, il pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren. Le baiser fut plus bref, mais toujours emplis de douceur, de passion et de désir. Levi posa son front contre celui du plus jeune qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je vous aime, Levi. »

Comme un coup de foudre, en soi. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, quelques jours seulement, mais ce que ressentait Eren était tellement fort, il n'avait plus de doute maintenant. Levi avait réveillé tant de souvenirs, de sentiments, d'émotions, il se sentait si proche de la liberté. Alors il n'avait plus de doute maintenant, il voulait vivre avec cet homme comme ses parents avaient vécus, simplement mais libre et heureux. Il jouait cartes sur table, de sa franchise joyeuse et naturelle, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les vices de cette étrange société dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à entrer. Mais il savait aussi que Levi ne l'abandonnerai pas. Non, les deux le savaient très bien, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre.

Levi fut surpris, désarçonné de la soudaine franchise du garçon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne si vite et encore moins à ce qu'il le lui dévoile comme cela. Il eut le souffle coupé, et aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Mais Eren ne sentait pas plus gêné. Son sourire infiniment joyeux sur les lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de joie, ses mains accrochées à la chemise du lieutenant, il se pencha une fois de plus pour embrasser l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Le temps faisait son chemin, les deux hommes s'élançaient sans un mot sur l'herbe grasse du parc où ils se trouvaient depuis quelques temps déjà. La nuit rendait tout un peu plus beau. Une caresse, un sourire, un baiser… Chaque mouvement s'ancrait profondément dans l'esprit de l'autre, comme marqué à l'encre indélébile. Puis vint le temps de rentrer. Sans échanger un mot, ils se levèrent et Levi laissa sa main se serrer dans celle du plus jeune qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Le retour se fit tout aussi paisiblement. Eren ne regardait plus autour de lui comme un enfant à l'esprit ouvert, mais devant lui, comme un homme fier et libre. Levi était encore déboussolé du soudain aveu du garçon. Il se surprenait à serrer la main d'Eren de temps à autre, juste pour sentir cette caresse en retour.

« Levi. »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face au jeune garçon. Ils venaient d'arriver aux abords de la ruelle qui les mèneraient au club. Eren n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais cet instant de liberté le rendait trop euphorique.

« Oui Eren ? »

Dans ses yeux dansait la faible lueur clignotante du réverbère à côté d'eux, soulignant leur couleur métallique. Depuis le début, Eren n'avait pu se lasser de ces deux orbes, deux petites billes d'étain pur qui luisaient de sagesse.

« Dormez avec moi cette nuit.  
\- Eren… Je ne pense pas-  
\- S'il vous plait ! »

Levi se demandait si parfois Eren n'était pas bipolaire. Ou alors un cas extrême de lunatique. Il pouvait changer de comportement en quelques millièmes de secondes et pour un seul petit mot. En même temps, pour un garçon qui n'avait pas connu le monde extérieur depuis des années, ce n'était pas si étonnant. L'homme d'armée soupira, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour le remettre en place. Après tout, que risquait-il à passer la nuit avec Eren ? Personne ne viendrait dans sa chambre sans son autorisation, la seule preuve de présence que le prostitué avait à fournir était une signature sur le registre du club tous les jours.

« … Tu en as vraiment envie ?  
\- Oui s'il vous plait… Vous ne pouvez pas repartir après tout ça… »

Il avait raison. Levi s'était engagé auprès de ce garçon, et même s'il était encore loin d'être au point sur ses sentiments envers lui, il avait une certaine obligation. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas du tout contraignante pour lui. Dormir avec Eren allait sûrement être une épreuve de résistance pour le lieutenant, mais cela semblait rendre le jeune garçon tellement heureux. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas repartir dans ses appartements vides après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui.

« Alors c'est d'accord. Je resterais avec toi cette nuit. »

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de voir le bonheur étirer les fines lèvres d'Eren qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Levi caressa son dos en souriant. Il était devenu comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde qu'il trouvait trop pollué. Eren le rendait joyeux et tendre, et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Ils rentrèrent avec discrétion dans le club par le même passage qu'ils avaient emprunté pour en sortir. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du prostitué et ce dernier ferma la porte à clé, l'utilisant toutes les nuits comme sécurité. Ce soir était encore plus important, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un entre et le voit dans les bras d'un autre homme.

« Si vous voulez vous laver, j'ai une pièce privée pour la toilette. »

Eren l'emmena dans la petite salle de bain où le lieutenant pouvait faire un brin de toilette et se changer pour la nuit. Après toutes ces émotions, les deux hommes sentaient la fatigue engourdir leurs membres et leurs esprits. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et vit le jeune garçon déjà dans le lit, les yeux pétillants bien qu'à demi fermés par la fatigue. Leur première nuit allait être ce qui était le plus simple du monde. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne recherchait que la présence de l'homme qui occupait toutes les pensées.

« Merci Levi… C'était une si belle journée…  
\- Et tu en auras bien d'autres des comme celles-ci, je te le promets.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être libre, avec vous… »

Levi regarda le corps frêle du jeune garçon se recroqueviller contre lui, et il passa une main apaisante dans son dos. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, se positionnant de la même façon pour permettre à leur visage d'être face à face. Les yeux d'Eren s'étaient fermés et il sourit avant d'en faire de même. Ils se sentaient tellement apaisés par la présence de l'autre que le sommeil vint de lui-même, les emportant dans des rêves d'avenir libéré.

* * *

La route vers le front nord fut assez longue. Erwin avait passé le trajet entier à rédiger des lettres et préparer sa rencontre avec les forces ennemies qui avaient capitulées. Le général, assis dans l'autre véhicule, avait quant à lui dormit tout le trajet durant. Ils arrivèrent à leur campement dans la soirée mais celle-ci était loin de s'achever.

« Commandant Erwin ! … Gé-Général ! »

Le grand soldat blond posa pied à terre, suivit du général encore ensommeillé. Le soldat qui les accueillait était grandement surpris et ne savait que dire devant la venue du plus haut gradé de l'armée.

« Va prévenir le lieutenant Hanji que nous sommes arrivés, nous devons parler. »

Le soldat acquiesça et se précipita à travers les tentes. On mena les arrivants dans la plus grande tente qui servait de point de lieu des stratégies. Depuis que le front nord avait été libéré, on s'en servait plus comme bureau pour la paperasse. La dénommée Hanji arriva rapidement, entrant bruyamment dans la tente.

« Erwin ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis venue le plus vite possible quand j'ai su que le front ici avait été libéré. Général Lord Bart. »

Le petit homme gras s'était assis sur une chaise et agita sa petite main vers la femme.

« Lieutenant Hanji ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en forme.  
\- Vous de même mon général, même si vous paressez fatigué.  
\- Tout cela n'est plus trop dans mes habitudes haha ! »

Hanji rigola aussi et Erwin ramena la situation plus au sérieux.

« Grâce au général j'ai réussi à parler au gouverneur en ville. Nous avons fait venir un véhicule pour les blessés, qu'ils soient rapatriés dès demain. Nous devons aussi organiser notre rencontre avec l'ennemi.  
\- Il voudra certainement nous proposer un traité de paix.  
\- Quand bien même, il faudra rester prudent. »

Les deux soldats hauts gradés parlèrent toute la nuit de cette rencontre. Le général partit rapidement se coucher, ne tenant plus le rythme militaire qu'il devrait vivre quotidiennement. Une fois tous les points abordés, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du lieutenant.

« Et Levi ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Si tu savais… »

Le soupire d'Erwin fit rire l'excentrique jeune femme qui demanda plus de détails. Le commandant lui raconta ce qu'il savait, appuyant bien sur le fait que tout cela devait rester secret.

« Hahaha ! Sacré Levi, il ne fait jamais comme tout le monde ça c'est sûr ! J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, ce jeune garçon.  
\- J'espère simplement qu'il ne se fera pas pincer… Enfin, je lui ai très bien fait comprendre que nous avions des choses plus importantes à penser.  
\- Il ne compte quand même pas rendre son grade ?  
\- Non, tu sais autant que moi que tout cela reste important à ses yeux.  
\- Qui n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux ? »

Erwin soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris son ami, mais pour le moment il avait autre chose à se soucier. Les deux soldats concédèrent d'aller se coucher, la journée du lendemain ne leur laisserait pas de répit.

* * *

Levi ouvrit les yeux doucement, reprenant peu à peu contact avec le monde réel. Il bougea légèrement et sentit une masse sur son bras gauche. Eren était blotti contre lui, son visage enfouit contre son épaule. Le lieutenant sourit et caressa les cheveux doux de son protégé qui se réveillait lui aussi. Il grogna un peu et frotta son visage contre le bras du soldat. L'odeur de Levi le rassurait tellement qu'il n'aurait voulu quitter sa présence pour rien au monde.

« Allez princesse, on se réveille. »

Il entendit le jeune garçon rigoler à cette appellation et releva la tête. Comme une habitude, leurs yeux se fixèrent et les deux hommes sourirent.

« Bonjour Eren…  
\- Bonjour Levi. »

Eren se redressa un peu, se plaçant à la hauteur de l'homme d'armée pour mieux le regarder.

« Je suis tellement heureux de me réveiller à vos côtés ! »

Le concerné caressa tendrement la joue du garçon, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux lui aussi.

« Quand je sortirais d'ici, je pourrais continuer de dormir avec vous ? »

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils. Quand Eren sera libre, qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre son grade, mais il avait promis au jeune garçon qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais. En y pensant, la situation était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paressait. Eren ne savait pas comment interpréter le changement soudain de l'expression du soldat. Son visage se renferma et il se décala légèrement. Levi perçut son geste et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Je te l'ai promis Eren, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Oui nous pourrons dormir ensemble quand tu seras libre. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'être chaque soir auprès de toi… Je suis un soldat, je ne peux pas renier mon engagement.  
\- Je… Je comprends… Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau… »

Les sanglots que Levi sentaient dans la voix du plus jeune lui fendit le cœur. Il força Eren à le regarder et vit ses yeux briller de tristesse.

« Eren… Crois-tu vraiment que je ferais tout ce que je fais pour toi si je te considérais comme un fardeau ? Moi-même je n'arrive pas à définir ce que tu représentes pour moi, mais crois-moi c'est déjà beaucoup… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, sache juste que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi. »

Levi essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient lentement sur les joues rougies du jeune garçon. Il était tellement démuni et avait longtemps été seul face à un destin pire que la mort. C'était son rôle à lui de le rassurer, lui montrer que sa vie pouvait être toute différente et qu'il l'aiderait à l'atteindre. Avec une douceur calculée, Levi se rapprocha du visage d'Eren et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux baiser, pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait plus seul désormais. Ils étaient loin de la réussite et de la liberté qu'ils espéraient, mais à eux deux ils étaient prêt à tout.

* * *

« Ils sont arrivés au campement dans la nuit, Gunther me joindra ce soir. »

Le lieutenant porta son verre à ses lèvres et but le liquide d'une traite. En compagnie de son second Eld, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit bar monocorde pas loin du club où s'était rendormi Eren. Levi en avait profité pour contacter son soldat et avoir des nouvelles.

« Je ne connais pas le but de votre manœuvre, lieutenant. Vous savez ce que vous faites et je vous suivrais quoi qu'il arrive, mais ne tentez quand même rien de trop risqué. »

L'homme d'armée sourit et se leva du banc où il s'était assis pour boire son verre. Il laissa quelques pièces sur la table qui tintèrent contre le vieux bois.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Eld. Mais je gère la situation. Et laisse pour l'addition, c'est moi qui paye. »

Sans rien ajouter, Levi sortit du vieux bâtiment, laissant Eld à ses pensées. Evidemment, il ferait tout ce qui lui demanderait son supérieur, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie non plus. Il soupira, leur lieutenant était toujours trop mystérieux. Il se promit d'en parler avec Petra et Auruo pour en savoir plus sur les plans du lieutenant. Ce dernier rejoignit rapidement le club. Il s'était donné rendez-vous avec son second dans le lendemain pour avoir des informations sur leur général et la situation qu'affrontait le commandant Erwin au front nord. Tout ne faisait que commencer et lui-même n'avait aucune idée de comment tout cela allait se produire. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était le résultat.

En passant la porte de la grande chambre d'Eren, le visage paisible et heureux du garçon endormi renforçait son cœur. Oui, il savait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Au péril de sa vie, il sauverait ce garçon.

* * *

A la base je voulais retarder le plus possible le premier baiser entre Eren et Levi. Mais j'écris beaucoup selon mon inspiration, et du coup ça m'emporte souvent vers des situations que je n'avais pas vraiment imaginées.

Je suis quand même assez contente de ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis bien sûr !

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le plus vite possible le prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre comme ça, je vous adore ! A la prochaine !


	6. Act and comprehension

Hello !

Je sais que ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien posté, et je m'excuse de ce retard… L'enchainement grosse fatigue, révisions, partiels ne m'a pas vraiment permis de trouver l'inspiration x)

Pour me pardonner donc, je vous poste un chapitre avec une nouvelle scène de lemon, m'étant rendu compte que je n'avais rien écrit de ce genre depuis le premier chapitre.

[_Réponse aux reviews_]

LottiettolrahC : Merci beaucoup, je me concentre beaucoup pour être moi-même satisfaite de ce que j'écris !

Lithium Sodium : Je m'en suis rendu compte aussi après, et je m'excuse de ce léger anachronisme x)  
Haha merci, tout ne peut pas être beau et joyeux malheureusement )

Tatakae : Levi est un dieu, on ne peut pas en douter. Et disons qu'il a aussi un énorme self control et respect envers Eren x)

Zafaran2743 : Oh merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant

PetiteOtaku21 : C'est super gentil, merci ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce pairing ^^  
Je me suis rendu compte après avoir posté le chapitre de l'anachronisme que j'ai commis x) des fois je perds un peu de vue l'époque de la fiction, sorry !

Neuphea : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le général dort depuis notre arrivée. Il ne s'est levé qu'une seule fois pour manger.  
\- Daignera-t-il bouger son large derrière pour la rencontre avec l'ennemi ?  
\- Levi… »

Le lieutenant sentit son ami soupirer à l'appareil. Erwin était parti la veille mais avait tenu à parler à son lieutenant le plus vite possible pour le tenir au courant. Enfermé dans son bureau, Levi l'écoutait attentivement en tenant le combiné du poste de radio. Etant de l'armée, ils privilégiaient de la technologie de pointe de l'époque mais ne pouvaient tout de même pas se permettre de parler trop longtemps.

« Je te rappellerai après notre entretien avec le camp ennemi. Nous devrions les voir demain.  
\- D'accord. Je sais que tu géreras très bien la situation.  
\- Il le faut. Et tu as le bonjour d'Hanji. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du soldat. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme et bien que son comportement toujours exubérant l'irritât le plus souvent, elle aidait quand même à faire baisser la tension et le stress au sein du campement.

« Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.  
\- Ça sera fait. J'y vais Levi, je te contacterais demain soir. Au revoir.  
\- Bon courage. Et au revoir. »

Il éteignit le poste de radio et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Erwin ne lui avait pas parlé de sa relation avec le jeune prostitué ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Mieux valait qu'il s'occupe de la situation de leur armée au nord. Rien non plus du côté du général, ce qui n'était pas surprenant d'ailleurs. Mais d'ici ce soir, son second Eld aurait certainement des nouvelles de Gunther, qui avait suivi leur général au nord. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que prendrait sa campagne, mais il espérait le plus longtemps possible. En même temps, s'il voulait libérer Eren une bonne fois pour toute, il se devait de mettre son plan à exécution. Cependant il manquait encore d'éléments importants pour qu'il fonctionne comme il le souhaitait.

Levi leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur de son bureau. Il avait promis à Eren de revenir avant quinze heures. Il se prépara donc à repartir au club, étant largement dans les temps. Il prit l'habituel chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur et se fit la remarque que pour son bien à lui et au jeune garçon, il devrait essayer de trouver un autre trajet. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il entra par la porte de service qu'Eren lui avait montré la veille et atteignit discrètement la chambre de ce dernier.

« Levi ! »

Le cœur du concerné fit un bon. Le lieutenant sentait toujours une grande vague de chaleur lui tordre l'estomac en voyant le garçon si joyeux de sa venue. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira à lui, prit d'une soudaine envie de contact. Eren rougit fortement, très surpris, mais se laissa faire. Il ne pourrait jamais refuser un contact avec cet homme qui était devenu tout pour lui. Les bras puissants du soldat serrèrent son corps frêle et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Levi avait enfoui la sienne dans son cou, étant plus petit que le prostitué et ayant donc la taille idéale pour atteindre la nuque de celui-ci. Il prit une grande inspiration, respirant la douce odeur d'Eren qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre un petit moment puis finirent par se détacher, presque à regret. Les joues d'Eren étaient toujours légèrement rouges et Levi sourit en les caressant. Chaque contact rappelait à l'autre à quel point ils étaient attachés maintenant, et qu'ils feraient tout pour pouvoir être ensemble sans entraves.

En fixant ses yeux dans ceux du prostitué, l'homme d'armée se souvint soudainement de la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Cette étincelle toujours présente lui remuait encore le cœur et son ventre se chauffa aux autres souvenirs qui revenaient dans sa mémoire. Eren le sentait perdu dans ses pensées et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le faire réagir.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Levi.  
\- La première fois que je t'ai vu. Et la première fois que je t'ai parlé. »

Eren rougit de plus belle, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre.

« Vous… vous avez été si gentil avec moi, et vous l'êtes toujours autant… Je me sens tellement chanceux.  
\- Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à faire avec le général. »

Mais c'était cette fois-ci le jeune garçon qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Levi compris que parler de leur première rencontre faisait remonter les mêmes souvenirs et il sourit, une lueur joueuse apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Tu avais aimé ? »

Eren redescendit sur terre et sursauta, posant un regard questionneur sur le plus âgé.

« La première nuit où on s'est parlé, tu avais aimé ce que tu as fait ? »

C'était dit avec tellement de naturel que le jeune garçon prit un peu de temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ses joues redevinrent rapidement rouges et il bégaya sans pouvoir répondre. Levi caressa sa main qu'il avait dans la sienne.

« Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais. Je veux juste que tu saches que le sexe n'a rien de malsain et si tu as éprouvé du plaisir en faisant ce que tu avais fait c'est tout à fait normal. »

Eren ferma la bouche et baissa les yeux. Il voulait paraître plus fort et indépendant devant le lieutenant, mais ce dernier avait de toute évidence de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre de la vraie vie.

« J'ai aimé, répondit-il d'un coup, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le général me fait…  
\- Parce que le général n'y tire que son plaisir à lui. Il ne te fait pas l'amour. »

Le prostitué releva les yeux vers Levi. Ce dernier y voyait son incompréhension et l'emmena donc s'asseoir sur le lit pour pouvoir parler. Il avait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le sexe n'est pas du tout quelque chose de répugnant. C'est censé être un acte d'amour. C'est pour cela qu'on dit « faire l'amour ». L'union physique de deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui veulent se donner l'un à l'autre. Mais cette société est pourris jusqu'au cœur. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce que toi tu subis. Tu as autant le droit que les autres à être aimer et profiter du plaisir qu'est le véritable sexe. »

Eren l'écoutait avec ferveur, buvant ses paroles presque religieusement. Levi ne savait pas lui-même d'où il sortait tout ça. En parlant avec le jeune garçon, tout semblait lui sortir naturellement. Il avait déjà eu des relations, comme de simples conquêtes, mais jamais il ne pourrait dire qu'il avait vraiment ressenti ou fait ce qu'il expliquait au plus jeune. Il connaissait les sentiments de ce dernier envers lui mais il s'en sentait extrêmement fier. Ce garçon le rendait comme jamais il n'avait été et tout ce qui se passait en lui rien qu'à sa vue le perturbait encore plus. Cela faisait trop de temps pour que ce ne soit que de la pitié ou une simple affection. Etait-il vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'Eren ?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui s'explique en soit. Tu le ressentiras toi-même le jour où tu feras l'amour avec la personne que tu aimes.  
\- Alors c'est avec vous que je le veux faire. »

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Ça allait de soi. La veille, le jeune garçon s'était confié sur ses sentiments envers lui et il était normal qu'il pense à lui pour ça. Le lieutenant savait que ce n'était pas qu'une passade. Eren était vraiment amoureux de lui, et il voulait répondre à ses sentiments. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas à cent pour cent sûr, il ne voulait pas lui dire de parole en l'air. Pas à lui. Et même si depuis que leur regard s'était croisé pour la première fois il en avait très envie, de lui faire l'amour, il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas maintenant. Il sera un peu plus fort ses mains et il sourit.

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour, Eren, je te ferais l'amour. Et alors si c'est moi, je te promets, je te jure que tu ressentiras le véritable amour. »

Il sentit d'un coup le matelas dans son dos et un poids l'y enfonçant. Eren s'était jeté dans ses bras, se collant à lui en le faisant renverser sur le lit. Levi ne bougea pas sa position et passa une main dans son dos pour le caresser. Il sentit le corps sous sa main bouger légèrement et le prostitué leva la tête pour laisser leurs yeux plonger les uns dans les autres. Les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirèrent en un large sourire tremblant et Levi sentit tout son corps et son âme rendre les armes.

« Je vous aime tellement Levi… »

Comment son sourire pouvait autant le désarmer ? Et pourquoi une simple déclaration sur ses sentiments accélérait les battements de son cœur et faisait s'agiter son estomac. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Eren devenait tout son monde, comme une drogue. Il n'avait plus besoin de rien d'autre maintenant et cette constatation ne lui faisait pas du tout peur. En souriant lui aussi, il ramena une mèche de cheveux rebelle du jeune homme derrière son oreille.

Il sentit une goutte humide tomber sur sa joue et recueillit les autres qui menaçaient de couler sur la joue du garçon. Levi caressa sa joue et les yeux du plus jeune clignèrent rapidement. Il se pencha légèrement et le lieutenant combla l'écart qui les séparait, liant leurs lèvres sans se poser plus de questions. Eren remonta ses mains pour serrer la chemise du plus âgé qui passa les siennes dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, le maintenant contre lui alors qu'ils pressaient ses lèvres avec douceur et passion. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure d'Eren qui était avide de toutes ces nouvelles sensations que Levi lui faisait découvrir. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent, affamées l'une de l'autre.

« Attends mes sentiments Eren. Je te les ferais ressentir comme jamais tu l'aurais cru. » Levi accentua sa pression sur les lèvres du jeune garçon en se répétant cette phrase encore et encore dans sa tête. Il était réellement en train de tomber amoureux de ce garçon, d'une façon que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru.

* * *

Une porte se claqua au loin. Eld entendit les pas familiers de ses amis et compagnons d'armes se rapprocher de ses appartements et il les accueillit chaleureusement.

« On est venus aussi vite qu'on a pu, sourit la jeune femme en entrant dans la grande pièce.  
\- C'était si urgent que ça ? demanda l'autre soldat en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil rembourré »

Petra lui lança un regard noir, reprochant son indélicatesse, puis reporta un air plus doux vers le grand blond qui les avait demandés.

« C'est assez important oui. Petra vient t'asseoir, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

Il servit du thé à ses compagnons et, une fois sûr qu'ils n'étaient bien que tous les trois, s'assit à son tour et joignit ses mains pour y appuyer son menton.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je trouve notre lieutenant bien préoccupé depuis notre retour en ville.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Il nous a demandé, à moi et Gunther, de suivre le général Bart et de lui rapporter le moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il est parti au front nord ?  
\- Oui. Je ne remets jamais en question les décisions de notre lieutenant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions… »

Petra et Auruo échangèrent un regard entendu et la jeune femme se lança.

« Il nous a donné… une « mission », si on peut appeler sa requête comme ceci, assez étrange à nous aussi…  
\- Il nous a demandé d'enquêter sur le club, celui-là même où notre général passe le plus clair de son temps. »

Le second du lieutenant Levi ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais où donc voulait-il en venir ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se mêler des affaires de son supérieur, mais tous les quatre avec Gunther avaient un respect et une admiration indéniable pour Levi. Même si ce dernier savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et qu'ils étaient plutôt du genre à obéir sans poser de questions, les nouveaux projets de leur lieutenant restaient obscurs. Et mine de rien, les soldats étaient très curieux.

« Tu proposes quoi alors ? repris Petra  
\- On ne peut pas le suivre à son insu pour savoir ce qu'il trame, il n'y a que lui pour nous en parler, soupira le second  
\- Jamais il nous en parlera, grogna Auruo, on est prêt à tout pour lui mais s'il considère que cela ne nous regarde pas… »

Eld soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient en droit de savoir pourquoi ils faisaient tout cela, mais Levi était aussi en droit de les envoyer chier dans tout le respect dont il savait pourtant faire preuve.

« Si quelqu'un doit être au courant, c'est le commandant, répondit soudainement Eld.  
\- Commandant Erwin ? Mais il est parti au front et-  
\- Justement. S'il advient que notre lieutenant ait subitement besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil, il prendra sûrement conseil auprès de nous. »

Ses deux amis sourirent. Que Levi ait besoin de leur aide ne viendrait pas de sitôt, mais la perspective d'être assez important aux yeux de leur supérieur pour qu'il leur demande de l'aide les enchantait déjà assez.

« On attend de voir alors ?  
\- Oui, mais j'aimerai quand même que vous me teniez au courant sur vos recherches au club. »

Petra acquiesça et le trio resta encore quelques minutes pour discuter avant de repartir mener leur tâche à bien. Eld allait bientôt recevoir un appel radio de Gunther et recevoir les premières nouvelles du front nord. Leur principal objectif restait ce que leur lieutenant leur avait demandé.

* * *

« Eren arrête tout de suite. »

L'interpellé fit une moue boudeuse qui le rendait trop adorable, mais Levi tint bon et le poussa légèrement. Le prostitué s'allongea sur le lit, l'air visiblement contrarié. Le soldat soupira et força le jeune garçon à se tourner vers lui, se battant pieds et mains pour le bloquer sous lui et pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne sois pas susceptible, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en voudrais. »

De sa moue toujours boudeuse et horriblement craquante, Eren rougit légèrement. Suite au baiser passionné et chargé d'électricité qu'ils avaient échangé, le prostitué s'était pris d'une soudaine envie de retrouver les plaisirs qu'il avait amorcés lors de leur première rencontre. Levi l'avait immédiatement repoussé, s'étant promis de ne pas le toucher de cette façon avait d'être sûr de ses sentiments.

« Mais… Je voudrais vous donner ce plaisir dont vous parlez aussi bien, je vous aime Levi et je veux faire l'amour avec vous !  
\- Eren… Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je veux être sûr de ne pas te donner de faux espoirs, alors je préfère attendre. »

Le plus jeune ne répliqua pas, se contentant de triturer ses doigts que Levi avait lâchés. Ce dernier soupira et se rassit sur le lit, suivit d'Eren qui semblait toujours gêné. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je… commença Eren, je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné avec ça… Je voulais juste vous montrer mon amour et que… C'est différent avec vous d'avec le général… Je ne veux plus n'avoir que ses souvenirs à lui ! »

Levi resta coi, ne sachant pas du tout comment répliquer. Eren commençait à comprendre ce que le sexe pouvait représenter, et la haine qu'il entretenait envers le général dérivait vers tout ce qu'il faisait avec lui. L'homme d'armée ne voulait pas le pousser à ça, mais les yeux à la fois suppliant et déterminé de jeune homme le faisait peu à peu faiblir.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on fasse l'amour maintenant alors j'attendrais, j'attendrais que vous me retourniez vos sentiments. Mais je veux vous donner du plaisir… Laissez-moi… Levi… »

Son prénom soufflé dans une supplique presque sensuelle fit frissonner le lieutenant. Ses yeux s'embrumaient légèrement et son air perdu donna une réponse au jeune garçon qui descendit du lit. Il s'agenouilla au sol, entre les jambes de Levi qui les écarta presque comme un réflexe. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser faire ça, mais son corps était depuis trop longtemps soumis à son désir pour Eren. Ce dernier était heureux de lui faire plaisir, et Levi en avait de plus en plus envie.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Eren se rapprocha du pantalon du lieutenant et, fixant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux pâles du soldat, passa sa main sur son entre jambe. Levi retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, expirant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons. Encouragé, Eren baissa la fermeture et déboutonna le pantalon, le faisant délicatement tomber sur les pieds du lieutenant qui eut la chair de poule. Le prostitué releva les yeux une dernière vers le visage crispé par l'attente et l'envie de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Il caressa la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement du plus âgé. Ce dernier bloquait sa respiration, ses sens exacerbés au toucher d'Eren. Sans attendre plus, il baissa le sous-vêtement, révélant l'érection proéminente du lieutenant. Il rougit en sentant son souffle s'accélérer et tout excité par l'acte lui-même, toucha du bout des doigts la peau tendue. Levi sursauta mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et le plus jeune caressa le sexe de sa main entière.

« Mmphhh »

Eren commença de lents vas et viens, encouragé par les soupirs graves qui s'échappaient des lèvres serrées du lieutenant. Ce dernier crispa ses mains, serrant les couvertures en soupirant d'aise. Eren accéléra quelque peu le mouvement, sentant le membre se tendre encore plus dans sa main. Comme hypnotisé par sa main allant et venant sur l'érection, il approcha son visage, posant ses lèvres sur la base du sexe. Il passa sa langue, comme s'il goûtait une nouvelle friandise, et caressa de de son muscle humide le bout de peau entre ses lèvres.

« Mmmaah ! »

Ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu, Levi laissa échapper un gémissent avant de se mordre violement les lèvres. Eren détacha les siennes et arrêta le geste de sa main, la positionnait à la base du sexe. Les joues rouges d'excitation, il ouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur le membre tendu, le léchant sur toute sa longueur. Levi ne put empêcher un second gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces d'Eren sur son gland. Il baissa les yeux.

Il fut pris d'une violente bouffée de chaleur et son membre pulsa dans la main d'Eren à sa vue. Entre ses jambes, l'air totalement abandonné et les joues rougies, le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à prendre son sexe en bouche. Il voulut l'appeler, dire son nom mais Eren avança ses lèvres, enfonçant sa large érection entre elles alors que le soldat poussait un long gémissement rauque. Il prit le membre entièrement dans sa bouche, allant le plus loin possible avant de revenir sur le gland. Il le sentait déjà humide d'une substance qui n'était pas sa salive et risqua un regard vers Levi.

Le soldat n'avait pu détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et les deux rougirent sans pour autant arrêter quoi que ce soit. Levi respirait avec difficulté, les yeux totalement embrumés par le désir et le plaisir. Eren fut pris de chaleur au bas ventre et entama un nouveau vas et viens. Voir l'homme d'armée dans cet état et savoir que c'était lui qui le menait vers la jouissance le rendait étonnement très heureux. Il continua alors ses vas et viens, laissant sa langue tournoyer autour du gland d'où s'échappait déjà un liquide qu'il lécha sans se poser de question.

« E-Er… Eren… »

Le concerné accéléra, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à l'entente de son prénom. Levi voulait certainement lui dire qu'il était sur le point de jouir, mais il continua son allure soutenu, ne se lassant pas des soupirs de plaisir qui réchauffaient son corps entier. Le soldat fut soudainement pris d'un sursaut, cambrant son corps en serrant avec encore plus de force les draps. Eren s'arrêta, sentant le membre pulser dans sa bouche alors que Levi se déversait en lui. Le plus jeune sentit sa semence jaillir dans sa bouche et ne se retira que lorsque le lieutenant se détendit.

Levi respirait difficilement, son corps se soulevait rapidement et sa bouche ouverte prenait de grandes goulées d'air. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait se sentir comme ça. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti était tout simplement indéfinissable et il eut le soudain besoin de prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il reprit rapidement contact avec la réalité et se leva en remontant ses vêtements, cherchant du regard Eren. Il s'était relevé et le regardait avec fierté et patience, comme attendant le verdict. Levi s'avança vers lui, le prenant subitement dans les bras.

« Levi… »

Le nommé ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Ses cordes vocales étaient comme paralysées et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont réagir. Il avait aimé et Eren semblait être heureux de l'avoir fait. Il lui répondait donc par les actes, qui finalement s'avéraient pour eux être le meilleur moyen d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Le jeune garçon se lova dans les bras du soldat, heureux comme tout alors que le lieutenant serrait avec force ce corps fragile dans ses bras.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, le commandant Erwin s'activait au camp nord au vu de sa rencontre avec l'ennemi. Loin de toute cette agitation, le général Bart, qui avait entamé sa campagne militaire, venait enfin de se lever pour faire autre chose que manger. Enfin, autre chose que manger tout simplement. Affalé devant une petite table où étaient entreposés différents mets, il lisait le rapport que le leur avait fait parvenir Erwin et Hanji avant de se lancer vers l'ennemi. A quelques pas de lui, jouant à la perfection son rôle de sous-officier/servant, Gunther épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il fallait qu'il trouve n'importe quoi qui pourrait porter préjudice au général. Il allait contacter Eld dans la soirée, espérant avoir plus de renseignements sur la mission qu'il effectuait. Pendant que Lord Bart était absent, Eld devait quant à lui fouiller ses appartements pour trouver d'autres éléments qui satisferaient leur lieutenant.

« Qu'on m'apporte du vin. Et d'autres choux à la crème. »

Gunther grimaça en voyant l'autre sous-officier à ses côtés partir. Même au front, le soldat bedonnant exigeait sa nourriture favorite. Et ça, Gunther l'avait bien vu. Le vin et les choux à la crème étaient le péché mignon du général. Le soldat se demandait si c'était une information importante à retenir lorsqu'il vit le commandant et le lieutenant du camp entrer dans la tente du général.

« Commandant Erwin, lieutenant Hanji ! J'étais justement en train de lire votre document. »

Les deux soldats saluèrent poliment leur supérieur qui tourna sa tête potelé vers eux.

« Viendrez-vous donc avec nous à la rencontre de l'ennemi afin d'établir un cesser le feu définitif ? demanda Erwin de son habituel ton sérieux.  
\- Votre présence nous donnerait plus de poids et d'importance envers l'ennemi, nous espérons que vous accepterez, ajouta Hanji. »

Gunther se retint de rire au jeu de mot voulu ou non du lieutenant. Le général ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Je suis ici non seulement en campagne mais aussi pour régler avec vous nos affaires militaires. Quand se passera la rencontre ?  
\- Demain, dans l'après-midi.  
\- Très bien. Alors j'y serai.  
\- Nous vous remercions mon général, fit Erwin en s'inclinant légèrement, tout cela est très important pour nous.  
\- Les actions de mon armée sont très importantes pour moi aussi. Votre travail est impressionnant, commandant Erwin. »

Le concerné ne répliqua pas et sortit de la tente avec Hanji après avoir salué leur supérieur. Le sous-officier entra juste après avec les demandes du général et Gunther soupira discrètement. Passer une dizaine de jours, si ce n'est plus, avec le général Bart allait vraiment être très ennuyant.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil lançait ses derniers rayons rosés en disparaissant dans les terres, s'en allant illuminer d'autres contrés. Eld venait de terminer sa discussion radiophonique avec Gunther, se tenant aux dernières nouvelles. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose pour le moment et ils allaient certainement attendre quelques jours avant de se recontacter. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux pour donner des informations à Levi concernant le général. Le soldat blond regarda l'heure sur sa pendule et, voyant l'heure tardive, se décida à rendre une visite aux appartements vides du général Bart.

Il s'y rendit en toute discrétion, prenant bien soin de n'être suivit par personne, et entra facilement dans le bâtiment qui servait de logement au général. Le soleil couchant lui permettait encore de voir où il mettait les pieds, et il arriva dans le vaste bureau de l'homme d'armée, néanmoins pas aussi grand que sa salle à manger. Il fouilla un peu partout, cherchant des notes ou des dossiers révélant des informations intéressantes qu'il pourrait donner à Levi.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Eld alluma une bougie qui trainait dans le coin et continua ses recherches. Il voulait absolument trouver quelque chose. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il vit une boîte fermée à clé et où le mot « privé » avait été écrit grossièrement. Eld eut un sourire de victoire et souleva la boîte. Elle n'était pas très lourde mais le soldat n'avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Une clé devait sûrement se trouvait quelque part, sans doute dans la chambre du général. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa forme. En regardant de plus près la serrure du coffret, il déduit qu'elle devait être plutôt fine et dorée, vu les ornementations.

Apercevant la pendule au-dessus du grand bureau en bois massif, il décida d'en finir pour aujourd'hui et de revenir demain à la même heure pour trouver la clé du coffret. La fatigue commençait lentement à le gagner et, remettant toutes les affaires à leur place et éteignant soigneusement la bougie, il repartit avec la même discrétion des appartements luxueux pour retourner chez lui, la boite bien cachée dans son manteau.

L'affaire avançait peu à peu, et s'il arrivait à ouvrir cette boîte et à en lire le contenu, peut être comprendrait-il le but de son supérieur. Dès qu'il l'aurait ouvert et qu'il en saurait un peu plus, il contacterait son lieutenant pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

* * *

Eren et Levi n'avaient pas bougés de la journée. Allongés sur le lit, chacun tourné vers l'autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans ciller. Eren caressait le bras musclé de Levi qui caressait sa hanche. Le lieutenant n'avait rien trouvé à dire au jeune garçon et ils s'étaient donc allongés distraitement sur le lit, comblés par la présence de l'autre. Eren n'attendait pas forcément une réponse à ses sentiments, le seul fait de pouvoir voir l'homme qu'il aimait et le combler comme il le pouvait le rendait heureux.

Levi quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Son esprit fourmillait de questionnements envers le garçon et lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'était l'amour. Celui que semblait entretenir Eren envers lui. Mais Levi était perdu. Peut-être qu'il était déjà amoureux du jeune garçon qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais ne comprenait pas assez ce sentiment pour savoir s'il le ressentait vraiment. C'était tout lui. Pouvoir tout expliquer mais dans ce cas, ne pas savoir si cela s'appliquait à lui.

Ce dont il était sûr, pour le moment, c'était de sa présence ici. Il aurait voulu rester toute sa vie à regarder les émeraudes brillantes dans les grands yeux d'Eren. Caresser sa peau douce et le sentir frissonner. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, sans aucun doute. Mais comme il l'avait dit au prostitué, il ne le toucherait pas avant d'être sûr de ses sentiments. Ce qui ne semblait pas gagner apparemment. Il sentit Eren bouger et, le coupant dans ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur le sujet de tous ses questionnements.

« J'ai toujours du mal à savoir à quoi vous pensez.  
\- Tu essayes de me sonder ? sourit le lieutenant  
\- J'aimerai savoir lire en vous comme vous lisez en moi. Je veux vous connaître comme personne ! »

Cette réplique balancée dans un sourire franc et enfantin réchauffa le cœur du soldat. Il se rapprocha d'Eren, passant sa main dans son dos pour continuer à le caresser.

« Tu sais, il y a peu de gens qui me connaissent vraiment. Il est vrai que je montre rarement mes émotions, mais je suis un soldat. J'ai appris à vivre comme ça. Mais avec toi je m'ouvre plus, tu apprendras certainement à lire en moi.  
\- Vous le voulez bien ?  
\- Evidement, pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? Tu es spécial Eren. J'ai envie que tu me connaisses comme personne ne m'a jamais connu. »

Le nouveau sourire qui étira les lèvres du plus jeune garçon accéléra les battements de son cœur. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il pouvait le rendre fou ? Levi l'attira à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant le parfum grisant et enivrant d'Eren qui passa ses mains dans son dos pour se coller à lui.

« Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Levi ne bougea pas, se contentant de respirer l'odeur apaisante du garçon dans ses bras.

« Non. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments. »

Eren ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulait dire par là le soldat, mais il ne rajouta rien. Levi serait-il amoureux de lui sans le savoir ? Le jeune garçon sourit, posant son menton sur le haut du crâne du lieutenant qui le laissa faire.

Plus rien ne fut dit durant le reste de la soirée. La fatigue les gagnait peu à peu, en même temps que la nuit s'installait dehors, et ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent. Eren embrassa les cheveux de Levi en frissonnant de bonheur et Levi embrassa doucement la nuque du jeune garçon, s'endormant dans ses bras. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient maintenant tournées que vers Eren. Ses sentiments envers lui, ses sourires, ses petites moues si adorable, sa liberté proche, sa présence dont il ne pourrait plus se passer…

Levi ne le comprenait pas encore, mais il était réellement tombé amoureux d'Eren. Bien qu'étant un homme d'une extrême intelligence, les émotions personnelles n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort. Il savait qu'Eren était spécial et comprenait qu'il l'était surtout dans son cœur. Mais le romantisme et les plans à l'eau de rose n'étaient pas du tout son genre. Il restait complétement perdu dans ses sentiments. Mais sa préoccupation majeure restait la libération du prostitué. Après ça, si ce n'était pas déjà compris d'ici là, il prendrait du temps pour comprendre ce qui l'animait pour Eren.

* * *

Je me suis vraiment appliqué pour ce chapitre en essayant de faire un petit compte rendu de chaque personnage.

Pour les prochains chapitres : le contenu du coffret récupéré par Eld et des informations par Petra et Auruo… Levi avancera enfin dans son plan pour libérer Eren !

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, n'ayant pas encore finit totalement mes partiels mais j'essaierai quand même de faire au plus vite.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	7. Progress and discoverties

Hey tout le monde !

Me revoilà enfin pour le sixième chapitre, que j'ai réussi à poster en moins d'un mois ! (c'est long je sais, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, j'en viendrais à bout sans perdre ma motivation !)

Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais il ne tardera pas à venir. Cependant, le plan de Levi avance beaucoup et on apprend pas mal de nouvelles choses.

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

Neuphea : Merci ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire tout autant.

Lithium Sodium : Héhé tu ne te trompes pas, le général n'est pas encore revenu c'est loin d'être finit ;) Merci de toujours me suivre !

Zafaran2743 : Merci ! Rolala je ne sais jamais quoi faire avec ce trop plein compliments, je suis ravis que ma fiction et mon style te plaise ! Le grand lemon arrive bientôt, patience ;)

Tatakae : Hihi oui, j'adore jouer avec "l'immuable" Levi !

Rivai Heichou : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas trop faire attendre et que tu aimeras la suite ! :)

Sasuke Uzumaki : Merci ! Je fais au plus vite que je peux ;)

CarotteYaoi : Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, mais écrire est une de mes plus grandes passions alors je suis ravie si ma fiction te fait cette effet :) J'espère qu'elle continueras de plaire comme ça, merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et tu n'as pas trouvé une clé ?  
\- Non il faisait trop noir, et je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-bas.  
\- Fais voir le coffret. »

Le grand homme aux cheveux blond tendit la boîte à son amie et sœur d'arme qui la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Leur compagnon Auruo sirotait un café en lisant quelques papiers qu'il avait réussi à obtenir du club. Le trio s'était retrouvé pour le déjeuner, toujours prêt à connaître le plan de leur lieutenant. Ce dernier leur avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous en fin de semaine, sans oublier l'appel radiophonique qu'il recevra du commandant Erwin au sujet de la rencontre avec l'ennemi.

« J'y retourne ce soir, avant que le soleil ne se couche pour pouvoir fouiller le reste des appartements.  
\- Ça doit être une petite clé, tu veux que je vienne pour t'aider à chercher ? demanda Petra en reposant le coffret sur la table.  
\- Je ne veux pas te déranger dans tes recherches.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment c'est juste de la paperasse et Auruo n'a que ça à faire que de tout lire.  
\- De rien. »

Les deux soldats sourirent à la réplique de leur ami qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans la dite paperasse.

« Alors merci, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour retrouver cette clé.  
\- Et peut être trouverons-nous d'autres informations qui pourraient intéresser notre lieutenant. »

Le franc sourire de Petra donnait du courage aux deux hommes. La requête de Levi n'était pas des plus simples. S'ils se faisaient repérer la nuit dans les appartements du général ça pouvait aller très mal pour eux. Petra et Eld discutèrent tout de même toute l'après-midi du fameux coffret et de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.

La nuit tomba rapidement et c'est avec tout autant de discrétion que la veille que les deux soldats s'introduisirent dans les appartements de leur supérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du général, Eld ayant déjà passé en revue le bureau. Ils s'évertuèrent alors à trouver la bonne clé pour enfin ouvrir le coffret.

« Et s'il avait sur lui ? s'enquit soudainement Petra en soulevant avec précaution l'énorme matelas.  
\- J'y ai pensé, et si c'est le cas alors on trouvera un autre moyen d'ouvrir la boîte. Mais je préfère m'assurer que la clé n'est vraiment pas ici avant. »

Plus le temps passait, plus les deux infiltrés perdaient espoir. Après avoir retourné (et rangé comme il le fallait) tout l'appartement, ils soupirèrent de désespoir en venant à la conclusion que la clé ne s'y trouvait pas. Ils décidèrent alors de sortir rapidement de l'immeuble, la nuit bien avancée ne leur permettant plus d'y voir grand-chose. Ils retournèrent aux appartements d'Eld où Auruo s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les papiers éparpillés. Ils soupirèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils.

« Du thé ? finit par demander le blond en se levant.  
\- Je veux bien merci. »

Sans échanger plus de mots, les deux soldats burent leur thé, leur cerveau encore chaud de leur recherche. Finalement, le tintement sonore d'une tasse posée sur la table coupa court à leurs pensées silencieuses.

« Alors cette clé ? »

Auruo, qui s'était de toute évidence réveillé, venait de prendre place avec ses amis, posant sa tasse de thé fumante sur la petite table. Il regarda Eld qui secoua négativement la tête puis se tourna vers Petra.

« On a regardé partout. Peut-être avons-nous loupé une cachette mais je ne pense pas…  
\- Comment vous allez faire alors ? Pour ouvrir le coffret ? »

Eld se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit la clé se trouve avec le général, et dans ce cas-là je n'y impliquerai pas Gunther, soit elle se trouve cachée autre part.  
\- Mais où veux-tu qu'elle soit ailleurs qu'avec le général ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Un endroit où il passerait beaucoup de temps et qui aurait un lien avec le coffret.  
\- Le club ? »

L'intuition féminine réalisait parfois de grandes prouesses. Les deux hommes regardèrent leur compagnon qui venait de penser à voix haute. Ce n'était pas si illogique que cela. Le général Bart passait le plus clair de son temps au club, dans les bras de son prostitué personnel, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. De plus, cela n'étonnait les trois soldats qu'un coffret nommé « privé » ait un lien avec cet endroit.

« Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle peut y être ? Voulu s'assurer le second du lieutenant.  
\- Elle pourrait très bien y être… Même s'il y a très peu de chance, il y en a quand même qu'elle y soit. Réfléchissons, après tout c'est plausible. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que le coffret et la clé se trouve au même endroit. Et l'emmener avec lui au front lui semblait sans doute être une mauvaise idée, de peur que quelqu'un la lui vole ou qu'il la perde. Or, où se trouve l'endroit où il a le plus de personnes de confiance ?  
\- Mais oui bien sûr… Ils lui mangent tous dans la main au club, lança Auruo, ils sont tous à ses pieds et feraient n'importe quoi pour lui étant donné qu'il est leur principale source de revenue.  
\- Alors on cherche au club ? demanda finalement Eld.  
\- On ira dans la journée de demain. Auruo et moi avons des laisser-passer au club que nous avons obtenus lorsque le lieutenant Levi nous a demandé d'enquêter dessus. »

Eld passa sa main sous son menton, réfléchissant à toutes ces nouvelles idées. Leur seule information importante contre le général était ce coffret et il ne semblait pas prêt de s'ouvrir sans la fameuse clé. Et puis s'ils voulaient être le plus discrets possibles quant à cette enquête, mieux valait trouver la clé, ouvrir le coffret sans laisser de marque puis le reposer à sa place une fois toutes les informations nécessaires trouvées.

« Alors on fait comme ça. Je vous laisse chercher la clé. Pendant ce temps-là, je prendrais ton travail Auruo, ça te déchargeras un peu.  
\- Merci Eld, ça me soulage vraiment de ne plus avoir à lire tout ça. Tous ces papiers commençaient à me rendre fou ! »

Le trio sourit, contents de trouver de nouvelles pistes pour mener à bien l'enquête que leur avait confié leur lieutenant. Il leur tardait de découvrir ce que cachait ce mystérieux coffret et de rendre fier leur supérieur qu'ils admiraient tant.

* * *

Le moment de la confrontation approchait de plus en plus. Les trois hauts gradés et les quelques soldats présents pour effectuer le première rencontre avec l'ennemi depuis le début de cette guerre devenaient de plus en plus anxieux. Le commandant Erwin, qui contrôlait toujours aussi bien ses émotions, entra le premier dans la grande tente qui avait été monté entre les deux camps ennemis. Ces derniers étaient déjà présents, et un simple salut de tête fut échangé entre les différents hommes d'armée. Les négociations allaient commencées.

* * *

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous allez faire pour ma libération ?  
\- Encore une fois, non Eren. »

L'interpellé fit mine de bouder, soutirant un léger sourire du plus âgé. Le jeune prostitué pouvait être inconsciemment extrêmement manipulateur. Le lieutenant ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il voyait son visage ainsi. Il se retint tout de même et glissa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention.

« Tout ce qui compte ce que tu sortes indemne d'ici. Et que tu puisses vivre ta vie.  
\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous au moins ? »

Levi eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et il caressa la main du jeune garçon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'ai promis de te libérer et je tiens mes promesses.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas être libre si ce n'est pas avec vous ! »

Les sentiments d'Eren le touchaient toujours avec beaucoup de force. Levi se demandait si tout le monde ressentait cela à un moment de sa vie où s'il était vraiment un privilégié.

« Je veux… Je veux être là moi aussi, je veux être là pour toi quand tu seras libre. »

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et fit ce que le soldat désirait beaucoup en ce moment-même. Levi le serra dans ses bras après qu'il s'y soit jeté et le berça doucement en s'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Je vous aime tellement Levi. »

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitations dans ses paroles. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Et bien qu'il n'eut jamais la chance d'éprouver l'amour dans d'autres circonstances, Eren savait qu'il était amoureux, fou amoureux du lieutenant. Ce dernier tentait encore d'éclaircir ses sentiments et même si la conclusion se faisait de plus en plus d'elle-même, il espérait pouvoir attendre la libération d'Eren pour lui dire.

Après quelques instants dans les bras de l'autre, ils se détachèrent légèrement pour pouvoir se regarder. La même passion et fascination que la première fois, toujours cette flamme spéciale qui s'animait dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient et qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Levi caressa la joue du jeune garçon.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec mes soldats demain matin. Je ne sais pas si je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, alors ne panique pas… Je serai toujours là. »

Eren hocha doucement la tête. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il comprenait que le lieutenant ait besoin de sortir un peu de cette grande chambre. Et puis il reviendrait pour le déjeuner. Tant que le général ne revenait pas, il pouvait profiter de Levi autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune garçon ne s'était bel et bien pas réveillé quand l'homme d'armée sortit du lit pour s'habiller et rejoindre ses soldats. Il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil et posa un léger baiser sur son front comme pour l'apaiser. Il lui murmura qu'il serait bientôt de retour, même s'il dormait profondément, et sortit de la chambre.

Il retrouva ses compagnons d'armes au café où il avait donné rendez-vous à Eld quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait aussi qu'Erwin ne tarderait pas à l'appeler, la rencontre avec l'ennemi ayant eu lieu la veille. Les trois soldats étaient déjà tous là, quatre tasses de café fumantes sur la table. Ils se levèrent tous pour accueillir leur supérieur qui les salua brièvement.

« Vous allez bien lieutenant ? S'enquit Auruo lorsque Levi fut installé. »

Le concerné acquiesça. Il fixait avec attention le petit coffret installé près de son second. Eld se racla la gorge, prenant la parole pour tout expliquer.

« Nous avons décidé d'unir nos forces pour aller plus vite dans l'enquête que vous nous avez donné. Nous savons que ce que nous faisons séparément a un lien, et nous comprenons aussi votre silence à ce sujet. Je n'ai rien eu de très important du côté de Gunther, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser dans les appartements du général. »

Le grand blond lui tendit la boite que Levi examina sous toutes les coutures. Petra le coupa dans la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, sachant déjà qu'elle allait-elle être.

« Nous avons cherché partout où nous pensions que la clé pouvait se trouver. Ni dans les appartements, ni au club ou le général passait son temps. Nous ne savons plus comment faire, alors nous nous en remettons à vous. »

Leur supérieur ne prit pas la peine de les regarder et fixait toujours le coffret qui était peut-être la clé de la libération d'Eren. Ses soldats avaient du bon travail jusque-là, mais cela ne servait à rien s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'ouvrir la boite.

« Le club vous dîtes… réfléchit Levi qui tilta en pensant au lieu, avez-vous pu fouiller partout ? »

Les trois amis se regardèrent, surpris. Alors cet endroit pouvait-il vraiment être là où était cachée la clé ? Avaient-ils manqué quelque chose ?

« Et bien, repris Eld, nous n'avons pas pu fouiller les chambres privés, nous ne voyons pas pourquoi le général aurait caché une clé importante là-bas...  
\- Je crois savoir où elle se trouve, déclara soudainement Levi, apporte le coffret dans mes appartements, je m'en occuperais. »

De plus en plus surpris, le second du haut gradé hocha tout de même la tête. Levi se tourna vers Auruo et Petra, leur demandant silencieusement où ils en étaient rendus.

« On a accès à beaucoup de paperasse, résuma l'homme, pas grande chose d'intéressant, à part que les recettes du club ne correspondent pas à ce qu'il devrait gagner normalement.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il gagne beaucoup plus que ce qu'un simple club de prostitution, aussi luxueux soit-il, pourrait gagner, expliqua Petra, on essaye d'avoir accès à des documents plus secrets qui risquent d'être plus compromettant. »

Levi ne répondit rien, concentré dans ses pensées. Son plan pour la libération d'Eren faisait bon chemin. Il tenait quelque chose qui pourrait bien coincer le général et ses soldats étaient sur le point te trouver ce qui pourrait faire fermer ce satané club. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, étonnant encore plus ses compagnons d'armes mais il ne put le retenir. Une fois qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que le général revienne et tout serait joué. Enfin, l'espérait-il…

Il finit d'une traite son café et posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table en bois avant de se lever, faisant sursauter les trois soldats. Il leur adressa un léger sourire.

« Merci pour le boulot que vous faites. Continuez comme ça, on se revoit pour vos prochaines informations. »

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le trio dans l'incompréhension la plus total. La rapidité de sa réflexion ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité, mais les trois amis ne reconnaissaient pas leur supérieur dans le sourire qu'il avait eu. Quelque chose changeait en lui, et ils n'arrivaient plus du tout à le comprendre…

Levi rentra précipitamment au club. Il resta discret, mais se rua dans la chambre d'Eren qui venait de se réveiller. Encore assis dans le lit et brumeux de sa nuit, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir subitement. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grands et il sourit de bonheur en voyant Levi. Il ne remarqua son empressement et son air très occupé que lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers lui pour un contact. Levi ne put lui refuser et s'assit à ses côtés, essayant de faire taire son impatience. Il caressa la joue du jeune garçon en lui souriant alors que celui-ci tirait sur sa chemise, les yeux fermés de bonheur.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Eren rouvrit les yeux et sortit du lit, allant se blottir dans les bras du lieutenant qui le serra tout en caressant son dos nu et chaud.

« Oui très bien, répondit Eren en chuchotant d'apaisement, et je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
\- Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre ton réveil total et mon retour ? s'amusa le plus âgé.  
\- Quelques minutes à peine, mais c'était très long sans vous. »

Adorable. Un mot qui semblait être rayé du vocabulaire du lieutenant Levi. Peut-être n'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais employé ce mot, mais dans cette situation il était tout à fait approprié. Eren était tout simplement adorable. Il s'autorisa à embrasser la peau douce de l'épaule découverte du jeune garçon. Ce dernier frissonna en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent quelque temps dans cette position avant qu'Eren commence à s'agiter.

« Vous avez pu discuter avec vos soldats ? demanda-t-il en se décalant légèrement, s'asseyant au côté du lieutenant.  
\- Oui. J'ai appris pas mal de chose. Je suis sûr le point d'élaborer complétement le plan de ta libération.  
\- C'est vrai !? »

Le sourire que lui servit Eren lui bloqua la respiration et réchauffa son ventre instantanément. Quand il le voyait aussi heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'être enfin libre, l'homme d'armée savait pourquoi il se battait autant. Il sourit à son tour en caressant la joue du prostitué.

« Il me manque encore quelques éléments mais ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. De minutes même peut être. »

Le plus jeune pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension. Malgré cela, Levi ne souhaitait toujours pas lui raconter son plan. Même si Eren savait certainement où le général cachait sa clé, du moins il l'aurait vu la cacher, le soldat s'interdisait de lui demander.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça, Eren, reprit Levi d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Je gère tout, tu as juste à attendre encore un peu. Tu penses que tu peux encore attendre ? »

L'intéressé hocha vigoureusement la tête, prêt à tout pour pouvoir atteindre tout cet idéal que lui peignait le lieutenant depuis leur rencontre. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis se releva, faisant mine de s'étirer en regardant autour de lui. Il fallait occuper le jeune garçon le temps pour lui de fouiller la pièce.

« Tu sais quoi Eren, fit-il alors, va prendre une bonne douche, réveille-toi bien et je vais t'apprendre un jeu de réflexion. Un jeu de carte. »

Le visage du prostitué s'éclaira, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire et il hocha une nouvelle fois le visage en se précipitant dans la pièce consacrée aux besoins hygiéniques. A peine le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre que Levi tourna autour de lui-même, cherchant toutes les cachettes ingénieuses qu'auraient pu trouver le général. Ce dernier n'était pas si bête qu'on pouvait le croire, mais il n'avait pas non plus gagné de prix pour son intelligence.

Un endroit stratégique. Où Eren n'irait pas vérifier et facile d'accès pour la corpulence du haut gradé. Il était de taille moyenne et aurait du mal à se baisser. Levi se dirigea vers les placards d'où Eren avait sorti de vieux vêtements le jour où ils étaient sortis. En les ouvrant, il se promit de le remmener dehors une autre fois, le bonheur de jeune garçon ayant été trop puissant pour qu'ils ne retentent pas une nouvelle sortie.

Eren n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le soldat regarda les placards du milieu, cherchant quelconque renfoncement indétectable à un œil non expérimenté. Il était là, dans un coin assez sombre de l'étage central. Le jeune prostitué ne devait pas ouvrir son placard souvent. Levi appuya sur la zone identifiée qui tressauta sous la pression infligée. Elle s'enfonça dans le mur et le lieutenant la poussa légèrement pour apercevoir un petit objet qui brillait dans l'obscurité.

La poignée tourna doucement. Levi eut à peine le temps de refermer la petite cachette qu'Eren apparaissait dans la chambre.

« Je suis prêt Levi… Que faîtes-vous ? »

L'interpellé n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les portes du placard et se tenait encore devant, comme en pleine réflexion. Il devait jouer le jeu pour ne pas faire douter le jeune garçon. Il tourna donc son visage vers lui, souriant doucement en refermant les portes.

« Je regardais tes vêtements. Je me disais que ça serait bien de sortir dehors, une prochaine fois. »

Eren, qui ne s'habillait maintenant que d'un vieux t-shirt que lui avait donné Levi et d'un sous-vêtement de la même provenance, sautilla sur place en s'avançant vers le plus âgé.

« Oh oui ! Ça me plairait tellement ! »

L'homme d'armée rigola doucement et emmena le garçon sur le lit pour s'asseoir.

« Mais avant, j'aimerai t'apprendre un nouveau moyen de distraction plus spirituel. »

Il fit un aller-retour à son sac et en sortit un jeu de cartes qu'il posa entre lui et Eren. Il avait toujours voulu tester le niveau de réflexion du prostitué et ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

Levi avait attendu que son protégé s'endorme avant de s'éclipser momentanément avec la clé qu'il avait trouvé. En entrant dans ses appartements, il vit avec satisfaction le coffret qu'avait découvert son second posé sur son bureau. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune personne indésirée ne se trouvait chez lui, il alluma la lampe à huile à son bureau et s'assit devant le coffret.

Il fit jouer la clé entre ses doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur de cet opercule en bois. Sans plus de considération, il fit cliqueter la petite clé dans la serrure et la fermeture céda, laissant au lieutenant tout le loisir de l'ouvrir.

L'intérieur n'était rempli que de paperasse. Levi savait qu'il devait tout lire pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il vida le contenu de la boîte dans l'ordre pour s'y retrouver et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de double fond. Une fois toutes ces étapes passées, il passa un bon moment de la nuit à passer en revue tous les papiers qu'il avait pour élaborer son plan.

Et ce qu'il y lit ne le déçut pas. Il fut dégouté, assez quand même, mais il tenait ici la clé de la libération du jeune garçon. Toutes les clauses officielles du contrat reliant Eren au général Bart. Tout. Il avait tout ce qui concédait l'emprisonnement d'Eren dans ce club immonde et l'obligeant à asservir sexuellement un être tout aussi immonde.

Le sourire de Levi se fit carnassier. Ces papiers ne retourneront jamais dans cette boite. Le soldat avait déjà tout en tête. Il falsifierait de faux papiers en les remettants dans le coffret qu'il demandera à Eld de replacer comme convenu. Mais ces papiers-là, ces précieux papiers resteraient avec lui. Il hésitait encore sur la manière dont il allait les traiter, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il tenait là un énorme pas vers la libération d'Eren. Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Ou peut-être quelque chose si.

En levant la tête sur l'horloge de son bureau, il espéra qu'Eren ne s'était pas réveillé dans la nuit. En rangeant avec précaution les papiers et le coffret, il se rendit au club avec la même précaution et discrétion habituel. Le jeune garçon dormait toujours, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il enleva ses vêtements trop encombrants et rejoignit son bel endormi sous les draps en le ramenant contre son corps encore chaud de l'excitation de cette nouvelle découverte. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Pour le moment.

* * *

« Un pacte de non-agression tu dis ?  
\- Oui. L'ennemi a conscience qu'il est en infériorité face à nous, mais il nous est aussi préférable d'entamer une procédure de paix avec l'ennemi. Qu'on n'appellera plus ennemi désormais.  
\- Alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes au front nord.  
\- Je l'espère aussi… De toute façon, nous avons encore deux fronts à couvrir et le général repart demain pour la suite de sa campagne.  
\- A-t-il servit à quelque chose au moins ? »

La non réponse du commandant irrita légèrement Levi qui claqua sa langue. Erwin n'en fit rien et reprit sur un sujet qui continuait de l'inquiéter.

« Et toi Levi, tout va bien ?  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et tout va bien.  
\- Le général risque de rentrer d'ici une semaine. Il ne restera que deux jours dans chaque camp.  
\- C'est déjà ça de prit.  
\- Est-ce que…  
\- Quoi ? »

Le silence du grand soldat blond trahissait son hésitation. Levi savait qu'il voulait lui parler d'Eren, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ce n'était pas de ces affaires.

« Rien, laisse. On se voit dans deux jours.  
\- D'accord. Fais attention sur la route. »

Le contact radiophonique se coupa et le lieutenant éteignit l'appareil. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour finir son plan, s'il ne voulait plus laisser Eren une nouvelle fois aux mains infâmes de ce chef d'armée qui n'en était plus vraiment un. En soupirant, il quitta ses appartements et rejoignit le club où l'attendait Eren. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait promis une sortie.

Le jeune garçon était déjà habillé des mêmes affaires qu'il avait portées lors de leur première sortie et trépignait d'impatience lorsque Levi entra dans la chambre. Il sourit, comme beaucoup en ce moment, et tendit sa main vers Eren. Sans échangés aucun mot, les deux hommes sortirent discrètement du club et gagnèrent la rue principale qui avait tant émerveillé Eren la première fois.

Et la seconde fois aussi. Le prostitué regardait tout de la même façon, avec un émerveillement craintif qui faisait frissonner le lieutenant. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues, prenant un autre chemin que celui de la dernière fois. En cette après-midi ensoleillé, Levi voulait lui faire découvrir un nouvel endroit.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, plutôt lentement, laissant à Eren le temps de poser son regard et de détailler tout ce qui l'intéressait. Levi avait envie de tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui. Un nouveau pas pour Eren dans sa conquête de la liberté.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit chemin de halage, longeant une rivière paisible. Le paysage rappelait au jeune garçon le parc où l'avait emmené son sauveur la première fois. Il regardait tout avec délectation, heureux de pouvoir goûter à cette liberté. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite bâtisse, hissée au-dessus de la rivière et donnant une merveilleuse vue sur le paysage. C'était un salon de thé.

D'un pas assuré, Levi emmenant le prostitué à l'intérieur. C'était la première immersion d'Eren dans un espace clos et fréquenté, autre que le club. Eren appréhendait beaucoup et se tenait tout prêt du lieutenant, se collant presque à lui. Il baissait la tête, regardant ses pieds pendant que le plus âgé parlait avec les serveuses.

Ils s'assirent à un table près des grandes vitres, donnant une extraordinaire vue sur la rivière et la nature l'environnante. Oubliant sa timidité, Eren ouvrit grand les yeux pour s'imprégner de ce paysage. Ses yeux brillaient et son visage éclairé de joie ne fit pas regretter au soldat sa décision.

Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes, Levi parla pour eux deux. Il ne sentait pas Eren encore capable d'un contact comme celui-ci, même s'il était assez simple. Ce dernier regardait encore par la vitre, ressemblant encore plus un petit garçon.

« Tu aimes ? demanda enfin Levi lorsqu'il put capter l'attention du prostitué. »

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme d'armée et son sourire s'en fit que plus grand.

« Oh Levi c'est tellement… Beau… J'adore ! »

Levi sourit, remarquant que le jeune garçon n'était plus terrorisé par la présence de tout ce monde. C'était un bon choix d'endroit. La serveuse arriva, plaçant les plats sur la table pour les deux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eren en lui adressant un sourire et celui-ci rougit de l'intention. Il lâcha un « merci » du bout des lèvres et la serveuse lui fit un clin d'œil en repartant. Puis il se concentra sur les plats, son appétit se manifestant à la vue de toute cette nourriture si alléchante. Souvent Levi lui ramenait de bonnes choses à manger, mais dans un cadre comme celui-ci tout devenait encore meilleur.

Le lieutenant le regarda manger avec appétit, sirotant son café en le couvant du regard. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, profitant du moment et de l'endroit, surtout de la présence de l'autre.

« Le-Levi… »

L'interpellé se rendit compte que son protégé se montrait de plus en plus gêné. Il pensa au début que la cause était la salle plutôt remplis, mais c'est lorsqu'il suivit son regard qu'il le remarqua. La serveuse qui s'était occupé de leur commande chuchotait plus loin avec d'autres jeunes filles, rigolant et jetant des regards insistants vers eux. Levi compris.

« Je… Je suis bizarre comme ça non ? Je… »

Levi dut se retenir de rire, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Eren nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

« Ce n'est pas ça… fit le soldat une fois calmé, tu n'es pas bizarre Eren. Seulement que tu es un jeune homme très séduisant. Alors ces filles te trouvent charmant, et c'est normal. »

Le sourire que lui adressa le plus âgé fit rougir Eren qui regarda les serveuses. Elles détournèrent les yeux en rigolant, visiblement contentes d'attirer l'attention du garçon.

« Mais… Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Tu n'as pas d'obligation Eren, si elles ne te plaisent pas tu n'as rien à leur dire. »

Evidemment, Eren était très beau. Et ça, Levi ne le savait que trop bien. Et même s'il savait le jeune garçon fou amoureux de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher un élan de possessivité le prendre, après le comique de la situation. Eren était homosexuel, même s'il n'avait pu goûter la chaleur féminine, il aimait les hommes. Enfin, il aimait Levi. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait supporter un groupe de jeunes filles en fleur reluquer son homme.

Il secoua la tête. Cette expérience était finalement bénéfique aux deux. Au sein de la société, Eren plaisait. Levi savait que c'était tout aussi le cas pour lui, voir même plus. Mais l'innocence et la fragilité que dégageait le jeune garçon le rendait encore plus séduisant. Sa langue claqua, comme toujours lorsqu'il était exaspéré. Si Eren ressentait pour la première fois l'amour, lui-même ressentait pour la première fois la possessivité.

« N'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour ? ». Levi regardait passivement sa tasse, une petite voix dans sa tête le tourmentant. Il ne supportait pas même l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pose la main sur Eren, homme ou femme. En relevant la tête vers l'intéressé, il remarqua qu'il le regardait aussi.

« Tu veux partir ? demanda-t-il soudainement »

Eren hocha la tête et ils n'attendirent pas plus. Ne voulant pas quitter le lieutenant, le prostitué resta accroché à Levi qui allait payer la note. La serveuse qui les reçut les regarda gentiment non sans une pointe tentatrice dans le regard.

« C'est très mignon de voir un homme d'armée comme vous emmener son frère dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il a de la chance. »

Levi sourit mentalement. Pas de nature gentille, il décida de clouer définitivement le bec à ces pauvres jeunes femmes qui ne faisaient finalement que réagir à la beauté masculine.

« Ce n'est pas mon frère, lança-t-il en payant ce qu'il devait puis en dardant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la serveuse qui déglutit, mais oui il a de la chance. Il est mon compagnon. »

La jeune femme comprit de suite que leur relation n'était pas amicale. Elle baissa les yeux et les laissa partir, surprise et honteuse. Levi prit possessivement la main d'Eren en le trainant dehors, ce dernier tout aussi surpris de la réplique du soldat. Ils marchèrent silencieusement tout le long du retour, le contact réconfortant de leurs mains liées apaisant les deux hommes. Ils furent de retour au club avant la tombée de la nuit et Eren alla rapidement se changer.

Levi était encore un peu sous le choc des puissantes émotions qui l'avaient rongé. Au début cela l'avait amusé, mais en se rendant compte qu'Eren plaisait vraiment en société, ça l'inquiétait pour l'avenir. Le simple fait de voir quelques minettes sans importance s'intéresser à son protégé l'avait fait voir rouge. Et si cela avait été des hommes, il aurait certainement eu encore plus d'envie de meurtre. Il soupira, n'ayant jamais connu ses émotions qu'il reconnaissait bien allant de pair avec l'amour.

Il sursauta en sentant soudainement deux bras l'enserrer au niveau de la taille. Eren posa sa tête sur son épaule, posant un léger baiser sur sa nuque le faisant frissonner.

« Je suis heureux, murmura le plus jeune en fermant les yeux. »

Surpris, le lieutenant força Eren à se décaler légèrement pour qu'il puisse se retourner. Il le força à le regarder, assez étonné mais quand même ravi de cette déclaration.

« Ai-je l'honneur de savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as dit à ces filles qui me regardaient que j'étais ton compagnon. »

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Eren était heureux qu'il le présente comme son compagnon. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce mot engendrait. Une fois libéré, présenterait-il Eren comme son compagnon ? Il avait dit cela comme ça, pour faire taire ces filles qui reluquaient un peu trop son protégé. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait.

Qu'Eren devienne son compagnon ? En fait, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette chance de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait en retour. En principe, il pensait que ce genre de relation n'était que fardeau. Mais avec Eren, tout prenait un autre sens. Oui, il espérait pouvoir faire d'Eren son compagnon. Aujourd'hui il avait compris qu'il le voulait pour lui, et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais le quitter, sauf s'il était heureux ailleurs. Mais ce jeune garçon dans ses bras, bien que le dépassant d'une tête, était bien la preuve que cette relation était possible.

« Vous le pensiez vraiment ? »

Levi fut ramené sur terre par la voix quelque peu tremblante d'Eren. Il plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et leva ses mains pour caresser les joues du plus jeune en rapprochant son visage pour coller leurs fronts.

« Oui. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse te considérer réellement comme mon compagnon.  
\- Quand je serai libre ?  
\- Quand tu seras libre, plus aucune barrière ne nous emprisonnera. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'embrumèrent et Levi retint des perles salées menaçant de s'écouler. Le prostitué essaya de parler, mais l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient trop forts pour être exprimés par des mots. Dans un sourire tendre, Levi sécha les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler et sourit à Eren. Il rapprocha leur visage et lia leurs lèvres dans une étreinte presque vitale. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce contact si spécial, qui leur faisait ressentir l'amour de l'autre.

Ils pressèrent doucement leurs lèvres, échangeant un doux baiser amoureux. Eren s'accrocha avidement à la chemise de Levi, contrastant avec la tendresse de leur baiser. Leurs lèvres se collèrent, s'apprivoisaient encore et encore dans cette conquête des sentiments de l'autre. Eren voulait rester dans les bras de cet homme pour toujours, protégé et heureux de sa chaleur. Levi voulait le voir libre et heureux, et ne jamais oublier son regard, leurs contacts…

Ils avançaient, de jour en jour, et tout ceci ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire. Quand ils seront réellement compagnon, alors ces deux hommes auront peut être réalisé ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une vie humaine.

* * *

Tadaaaaa

Alors, c'est beau non ? Oui c'est beau l'amour, j'essaye de ne pas tourner ça trop à l'eau de rose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour celle qui aime les emmerdes, la fiction n'est pas finit ! (et pour les autres... Je vous promets quand même une happy end !)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, encore mille fois merci !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


	8. Fusion

Mouahahaha ! Et bonjour/bonsoir !

Vous êtes contentes de ma rapidité à écrire et poster ce chapitre ? Moi aussi, je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à vous le poster en une semaine, surtout pour ce qu'il vous réserve...

Ni plus ni moins, le grand moment est enfin arrivé et c'est avec joie que je vous l'annonce : chapitre exclusivement centré sur le lemon.

Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi nombreuse à me suivre et à me faire de vos avis, vous êtes géniales !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

boadicee : non non ne te caches pas les yeux maintenant, bientôt, mais là tu as toutes les raisons de profiter !

Neuphea : Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du tout adepte des bad end x)

Maoruwa : Il lui faut un coup de pouce à ce Levi... ou plutôt un coup d'écriture héhé.  
Merci de ton engagement, j'ai eu effectivement des coups de mou mais je sais ce que je fais alors ça va :)

Zafaran2743 : Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews sont toujours super plaisantes, je suis contente que leur histoire te plaise (et c'est pas finit !)

LottiettolrahC : Merci ! C'est super gentil, j'espère continuer à te faire aimer ma fiction !

Audrey Takarai : Ta review m'a donné un gros sourire, ça fait plaisir les lectrices comme toi ! Merci beaucoup de suivre mes fictions comme ça, je te promets une bonne suite que tu aimeras j'espère ;)

Crazy Av : Rolala merci, c'est dingue comment ça me motive les reviews comme la tienne ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette fiction continue de te plaire comme ça !

Rating : et bon **M** comme vous l'attendiez, bien justifié !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments. »_

_« Attends mes sentiments Eren. Je te les ferais ressentir comme jamais tu ne l'aurais cru. »_

_« Peut-être qu'un jour, Eren, je te ferais l'amour. Et alors si c'est moi, je te promets, je te jure que tu ressentiras le véritable amour. »_

_« Je vous aime Levi ! »_

Deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent soudainement dans la pénombre d'une chambre encore endormi. Levi grogna. Il détestait se réveiller la nuit, surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement jamais à se rendormir. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était ce qui lui restait en tête de ce qu'il avait rêvé qui le troublait.

Il se redressa dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Eren et tourna la tête, regardant le visage paisiblement endormi de ce jeune garçon qui s'était accroché à lui dans son sommeil. Alors c'était vraiment ça. Il passa sa main sur la joue d'Eren, la caressant doucement. Il avait conscience du changement qui s'était opéré en lui au contact de ce garçon. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, il se sentait entier. Deux jours après avoir expérimenté pour la première ce sentiment appelé jalousie, il comprenait.

C'était un sentiment tout à fait naturel, que chaque personne ressentait dans sa vie. En fait, on pouvait même le qualifier de nécessaire, de primordiale. C'était une sorte accomplissement, de détachement de soi-même pour ne se préoccuper que d'une seule personne. Levi comprenait maintenant que son caractère fier et de ne jamais avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il considérait comme futilité avait bloqué ce sentiment au plus profond de lui. Eren était arrivé et avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie, et maintenant il en était amoureux.

Levi comprenait. Son inconscient n'arrivait plus à refouler ce sentiment qui avait d'un coup surgit au fond de lui. En regardant le visage paisible du bel endormi un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas du tout effrayant comme il l'aurait cru. C'était chaud, comme si tenir ce petit bout d'homme dans ses bras était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Il prenait d'un coup toute la place dans son cœur qui avait été si longtemps vide mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se soustraire à cette sensation.

Il sentit le jeune garçon s'agiter dans ses bras et il repoussa les couvertures, sentant leur peau chauffée l'une contre l'autre. Eren battit des paupières et tourna sur le dos, laissant au lieutenant le loisir de se mettre au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser suffit à réveiller complétement le plus jeune qui s'abandonna de suite à cette étreinte.

« Levi… On est déjà le matin ? »

L'interpellé plongea ses yeux dans les siens, redécouvrant avec un délice non dissimulable le garçon qu'il aimait.

« Non Eren… Mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser. »

Sa réflexion était trop longue et confuse pour qu'il puisse la soumettre au prostitué dès maintenant. Mais ce dernier comprenait aux baisers qu'il recevait que quelque chose changeait en Levi. Il se serra contre lui et profita de ce doux sentiment qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Les mains puissantes du lieutenant étaient soudainement douces alors qu'il parcourait son corps secoué de frissons de plaisir. Leurs corps s'échauffaient de plus en plus et leurs baisers se faisaient plus désordonnés.

Levi avait désiré Eren. Il le désirait encore maintenant, et l'amour qui explosait en lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec tant de hâte et d'avidité ne faisait rien pour faire taire cette envie qui le prenait aux tripes. Il le lui avait promis, cette nuit serait inoubliable pour les deux.

« Eren…  
\- Levi…  
\- Je t'aime. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, presque imperceptible. Mais le silence de la pièce faisait encore écho de ces trois mots qui firent stopper tous mouvements au plus jeune. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne vint. Il l'aimait. Levi l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et des larmes virent picoter ses yeux. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, et d'un coup, les mains de Levi sur le corps du plus jeune leur envoyèrent une décharge qui ne leur permettait aucun retour possible.

Il l'avait depuis tout ce temps, ce sentiment si profond et tenace qui s'était accroché en lui sans qu'il le comprenne. Il l'avait cogité, questionné, testé, mais il en résultait la même conclusion qui s'imposait sans doute en lui maintenant : il aimait Eren. Ce jeune garçon, prisonnier depuis si longtemps de vices plus exécrables les uns que les autres, aux mains d'un monstre odieux qui ne le traitait même pas en homme.

Eren l'avait touché, au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Il l'avait touché, par sa fragilité cachant une immense force, son innocence le poussant à la quête du savoir. Il s'était attaché à lui et lui-même avait fini par ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce garçon. Il voyait en lui une source infinie de tendresse, de chaleur humaine et de sentiments ardents.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux, bien avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte et ne le verbalise. L'un était trop franc, l'autre trop réfléchie. Mais finalement, tout cela leur convenait très bien comme ça. Levi n'avait cessé de désiré Eren. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tout en lui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur, s'agiter son ventre ou encore lui donnait des frissons. Les émotions qui le traversaient sans l'avoir jamais quitté depuis leur rencontre explosaient dans un flot continu.

« Levi… »

Sa voix, si délicate et puissante à la fois. Il frissonna en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ce regard qui avait tout commencé. Ce simple contact qui les avait transpercé, débutant une histoire entre eux qui n'était pas prête de se terminer. Les yeux aciers d'habitudes si froids de Levi s'adoucissaient immédiatement au contact de ceux verdoyants d'Eren. D'un vert si pur, puissante couleur de la nature. Levi les trouvait si beaux.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais Levi le voulait comme si ça l'était. Ses gestes étaient emprunts d'une douceur inhabituelle, qui lui allait pourtant si bien. Ses mains caressaient la peau douce et chaude du plus jeune qui soupirait à son contact. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais ressentis ces sensations comme ils les éprouvaient en ce moment-même. Leurs lèvres partirent à l'assaut de celles de leur partenaire, s'accrochant avec une avidité et une tendresse partagées. Eren se tendait de bien être sous son sauveur, cherchant un contact plus poussé avec lui.

Il lui faisait redécouvrir ce qu'était le sexe. Le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre les pousseraient à appeler cela « faire l'amour ». Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se donnaient à l'autre, par amour et par le désir qu'il suscitait chez l'autre. Eren faisait l'amour pour la première fois, s'abandonnant avec délice à cet homme qui était apparu à lui comme un ange libérateur.

Les lèvres de Levi quittèrent celles du plus jeune qui gémit de frustration. Elles firent leur propre chemin, découvrant fébrilement ce corps qu'il avait tant voulu goûté. Dieu qu'il désirait Eren depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait maintenant plus le souvenir de ce qu'il l'avait aidé à résister, mais il n'en avait plus besoin à ce moment précis. Ils se laissaient aller par ce débordement de sentiments qui les avaient poussés à cette position, s'offrant l'un à l'autre par un contact physique dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Levi redessina de ses lèvres le corps frêle d'Eren. Il descendit sur la nuque, suçotant la peau fine à cet endroit, tandis que ses mains parcouraient le ventre chaud sous lui. Ils n'étaient qu'en sous-vêtements, permettant à leur peau de se frotter, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs de bien-être. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur la jugulaire qu'il mordilla doucement avant de continuer le chemin sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

En même temps que ses lèvres atteignaient la première zone sensible, ses mains remontaient à leur rencontre, frôlant du bout des doigts son thorax. Il remonta son pouce à bouton de chair de gauche, le caressant doucement d'abord. Les gémissements plus appuyés d'Eren le poussèrent dans sa démarche et il passa sa langue sur le téton érigé délaissé. Le plus jeune se cambra légèrement, poussant des gémissements plus forts alors que Levi passait au niveau supérieur. Il rajouta son index à son pouce et pinça avec douceur le bout de chair de gauche tandis que ses lèvres rejoignaient sa langue dans la douce torture qu'il infligeait à celui de droite.

Il passa ses lèvres au téton de gauche, libérant le premier qu'il avait pris en bouche pour aller suçoter l'autre. Ses mains redescendirent sur le ventre d'Eren qui se contracta au toucher. Levi sentait son protégé s'agiter sous lui, sa voix emplissant de plus en plus la pièce alors qu'il accentuait le contact buccal sur cette zone particulièrement sensible. Il finit par remonter vers son visage, comblé par la vision d'un Eren essoufflé et les joues rouges, répondant avec envie au baiser que lui donnait Levi.

Complétement grisé par la situation, Eren perdait peu à peu le contrôle-même de son corps. Il passa ses mains sur le dos nu de son sauveur qui frissonna au contact. Il releva son bassin, faisant s'appuyer leurs entrejambes toutes aussi excitées qu'eux-mêmes. Ils gémirent de concert et le plus jeune voulut se redresser mais Levi le força à rester allongé, cassant le baiser et le regardant tendrement dans ses yeux qui montraient bien dans quel état son cerveau embrumé se trouvait.

« Laisse-moi faire Eren. Là, tu n'as rien à faire. »

Il plongea une nouvelle fois sur sa nuque, retraçant le chemin qu'avaient pris ses lèvres plus tôt. Il posa des baisers un peu partout sur son torse et continua, descendant sur son thorax puis son ventre. Il titilla le nombril exposé de sa langue, soutirant une respiration plus qu'erratique au plus jeune qui se tordait sous lui. Ses doigts jouaient maintenant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, le faisant quelque peu claquer contre la peau ferme à cet endroit. Eren ondula son bassin, demandant silencieusement au plus âgé de continuer. Ce dernier préféra attendre encore un peu, souhaitant booster au plus loin les résistances et l'envie du jeune garçon.

Levi remonta ses mains, caressant les côtes frêles et les faisant suivre de ses lèvres taquines. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau accessible, ne se lassant pas des petits gémissements accompagnés de la respiration haché de jeune garçon qui s'agitait de plus en plus sous lui. Il voulait lui montrer tout le plaisir qu'un acte sexuel entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient pouvait engendrer.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes et stoppant du même coup ses caresses, il se redressa juste assez pour venir embrasser son brun qui était déjà bien déconnecté. Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur les caresses et les baisers de son sauveur, les sensations causées par ce toucher parcourant son être entier. Ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité, glissant leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre dans une danse intime.

Le plus âgé se recula dans le lit, se baissant à hauteur du ventre qu'il entreprit d'embrasser encore et encore. Il joua avec le nombril une nouvelle fois et passa ses mains sur les cuisses finement musclées d'Eren, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le cœur du prostitué. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Levi et se laissait complétement aller, apprenant, savourant toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il lui offrait.

Les seuls paroles un tant soit peu cohérentes qui sortaient de la bouche d'Eren formaient le nom de Levi, qui remontait dangereusement ses mains vers l'entrejambe de son protégé. Il continuait de taquiner de sa langue la peau douce et frôla la bosse que le sous-vêtement ne pouvait plus cacher. Eren poussa un gémissement plus audible et l'autre continua sa manœuvre, torturant le membre emprisonné dans le tissu.

La patience de Levi et son self-control étaient mis à rude épreuve. Les bruits indécents et les mouvements de bassin contre son torse l'excitaient de plus en plus et il devait puiser au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas accélérer. Il avait promis à Eren que sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait serait inoubliable et délicieuse. Il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il sentait l'érection bien avancée d'Eren contre son torse et décida de passer une nouvelle étape. Il se redressa juste assez pour permettre à ses mains de tirer le sous-vêtement vers le bas. Comprenant la manœuvre, Eren souleva son bassin pour faciliter le geste. Il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à être nu, Levi l'ayant déjà vu nu lors de leur première rencontre. Ce dernier reprit le chemin de ses lèvres, les descendants dangereusement vers l'entrejambe dressé du plus jeune.

Eren gémit de frustration en le sentant passer autour de son membre, allant embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant sur son aine qu'il mordilla. Un de ses mains resta caresser le ventre plat du prostitué tandis que l'autre caressait l'autre cuisse dont les lèvres ne s'occupaient pas. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes, semblant interminables au plus jeune qui bougeait sous Levi, cherchant plus de stimulation.

Une décharge lui fit subitement ouvrir ses yeux à demi ouverts. Il sentait les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait tant sur son gland, puis descendre le long de son membre en s'attardant en bas. Il se redressa sur les coudes, un énorme frisson le parcourant à cette vision. Levi, un homme fier et borné, allongé entre ses jambes, les lèvres distendues prêtes à engloutir son érection. Il attira son attention, le plus âgé posant sur lui un regard brûlant.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Levi... »

L'interpellé vit clairement une sorte de panique mêlé à de la gêne dans les yeux de son protégé. Vraisemblablement, Eren n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'une fellation. Il en avait déjà fait, Levi avait d'ailleurs pu y gouter, mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce plaisir-là. Ses lèvres formèrent comme elles purent un sourire et Levi engloutit le membre dans sa bouche, laissant ses lèvres descendre aussi bas qu'il pouvait le supporter.

Eren se cambra fortement, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri de plaisir qu'il ne put empêcher. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement s'agripper aux cheveux noirs de Levi qui faisait promener sa langue le long du sexe érigé. Il commença un lent vas et viens, savourant les gémissements d'Eren au fur et à mesure des mouvements qu'il effectuait sur son membre. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage perdu de son protégé qui sombrait un peu plus dans les limbes du plaisir à chaque coup de langue. Ses mains étaient toujours aux mêmes occupations, l'une caressant son ventre et l'autre voyageant le long de sa cuisse.

Levi s'appliquait à ce qu'il faisait, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir que ressentait le plus jeune. Ses lèvres allaient et venaient sur son sexe tendu, sa langue s'attardant sur le gland suintant. Il ne calcula pas le temps qu'il passait entre ces jambes fines, suçant (car il fallait bien dire ce qu'il en était) avec envie ce membre appartenant à ce jeune garçon qu'il aimait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pulsant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il offrait à Eren sa première fellation. Celui-ci était en train de se perdre, ses mains crispées dans les cheveux de Levi sans lui faire mal et ses cris de plaisir envahissant la pièce.

Le sentant de plus en plus sur la pente glissante de l'orgasme fulgurant, Levi fit quelques derniers vas et viens avant de retirer sa bouche, laissant un filet de salive la relier au gland rougit. Il fit remonter la main qui caressait sa cuisse et empoigna le sexe tendu à l'extrême, y appliquant un léger vas et viens pour maintenant Eren dans le plaisir. Ce dernier s'était calmé, ses mains s'étaient délogés des cheveux de Levi et son dos reposait maintenant sur le lit. Ses yeux brillants se fixèrent à ceux du plus âgé qui se rallongea sur lui, sentant son corps chaud et presque transpirant de tout ce plaisir.

Ils lièrent leurs lèvres, partageant leurs sentiments et ces nouvelles sensations qu'ils expérimentaient ensemble. Le baiser fut bref, mais d'une extrême tendresse, et Levi repartit vers le bas, à la conquête de la dernière zone sensible qui donnerait à Eren du plaisir à son paroxysme. Sa main continuait ses allés et venus sur l'érection et il alla embrasser ses cuisses, descendant son autre main pour aller caresser l'autre cuisse.

Levi posa soudainement ses lèvres entre les bourses et l'entrée, faisant sursauter le plus jeune qui avait presque fermé ses yeux d'envie. Plus Levi se rapprochait de son intimité, plus son cœur accélérait et son corps chauffait. Ses mains agrippaient les draps, ses doigts se crispant sur le tissu alors que Levi passait sa langue sur son entrée.

La main posée sur le ventre plat dériva vers la gauche, allant chercher l'une des mains d'Eren tenant fermement les draps. Le prostitué accrocha sa main à celle de Levi avec force et sentit le muscle humide titiller son entrée. Sa respiration s'accéléra et le plus âgé lâcha son sexe, concentrant le plaisir sur son intimité. Il la lécha consciencieusement, lubrifiant l'entrée de sa salive avant de pousser doucement sur cette barrière de chair.

« …Haaaan… »

Eren ne put empêcher ces cris plus forts et plus aigus que les autres franchir ses lèvres. La sensation de cette langue chaude et humide bravant son entrée et s'enfonçant dans ses chairs était tout simplement délicieuse. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait autant d'attention et jamais il n'aurait cru, même lorsqu'il s'était persuadé que Levi serait cet homme qui lui ferait l'amour, à autant de plaisir. Ce n'était que le début, mais Eren se sentait déjà partir.

En même temps que la langue du plus âgé faisait son chemin en Eren, celui-ci crispa ses jambes de plaisir, commençant inconsciemment à les refermer. Levi maintint une de ses cuisses avec sa main droite, celle de gauche toujours accrochée à celle du prostitué. Il remonta sa main droite, la positionnant sur son aine. De cette façon, il put étirer la peau d'Eren, facilitant le passage de sa langue dans son antre.

« Leviiii »

Son simple prénom prononcé de manière si implorante et significative le fit grogner. Il sentait son propre membre encore emprisonné dans son sous-vêtement pulser d'envie. Il en avait presque mal, mais n'en tint pas compte et continua ses mouvement pour le grand plaisir de son protégé.

Eren se cambra et ses mains s'accrochèrent avec plus de force sur ce qu'elles seraient déjà, subissant avec délice les vagues de plaisir qui se répercutaient dans son corps. Il y était complétement perdu, les sensations de la langue de son sauveur frottant ses parois de chairs étant sa seule préoccupation. Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer dessus, la chaleur de la pièce augmentant à chaque mouvement de son corps.

Levi retira quelques temps sa langue, léchant l'entrée humide avant de l'y engouffrer une nouvelle fois, soumettant le jeune garçon à de légers soubresauts. Il explorait l'orifice, humidifiant les parois chaudes et douces en enfonçant sa langue le plus loin possible. Sa main restée sur l'aine d'Eren quitta son poste, remontant sur le torse du jeune garçon qui ne pouvait que se laisser surprendre des touchers que lui offraient Levi. Ce dernier caressa le premier téton qui rencontra sa main et se mit rapidement à le pincer, torturant Eren de milles façons alléchantes.

Les gémissements soutenus d'Eren emplissaient la pièce, parfois entrecoupés de hoquets de plaisir. Levi sentait sous sa main son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration hiératique et il jugea bon de continuer, au vue de leur excitation et envie respective.

Sa langue quitta l'antre chaud et il ramena ses deux mains vers lui, délaissant le corps d'Eren dont il s'occupait avant. La main du plus jeune retrouva les draps mais il profita ce court moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Levi s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes et il bascula rapidement sur le côté pour s'emparer d'un oreiller qu'il plaça sous le bassin du prostitué qui en fut surélevé. Il reprit ses caresses sur les cuisses d'Eren qui semblait avoir couru un marathon entier, se rapprochant de l'entrée lubrifiée de sa salive.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de reprendre convenablement sa respiration qu'il sentit une nouvelle pression sur son intimité. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche pour libérer son souffle et le laisser aller au rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Levi entra un premier doigt, pénétrant lentement l'entrée humide. Le prostitué gémit de délice et ondulant son bassin, allant à la rencontre de ce doigt qui s'enfonçait en lui.

Levi commença par bouger avec précaution le premier doigt en Eren, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de préparation. Mais il était tellement obnubilé par le plaisir et l'attention qu'il voulait apporter à son protégé qu'il en oubliait la douleur de son érection maintenant bien trop tendue. Il entama un vas et viens avec son index, habituant les chairs à sa présence avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

« Mmmh… Levi… »

Son ventre se tordit et il avait la chair de poule rien qu'à l'entente de ces sons et de son prénom gémis de cette façon. Il caressait toujours la cuisse d'Eren de son autre main, remontant vers son ventre et contournant sournoisement le membre dressé et suintant du plus jeune. Ce dernier s'agitait de plus en plus, contractant ses chairs autour des doigts de Levi comme pour les avaler un peu plus profondément en lui. Son bassin ondulait toujours, allant s'empaler de lui-même sur ces deux doigts qui lui procuraient un bien fou.

« Le… Leviii… ah ! »

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du plus âgé. Sans vraiment l'avoir cherché, il l'avait trouvé. Il aperçut le membre d'Eren tressauter d'impatience et de plaisir et il appuya une nouvelle sur le renflement qui enverrait le jeune garçon dans les étoiles. Ses gémissements se muèrent rapidement en cris de pur plaisir alors que Levi caressait sa prostate en sentant ses parois se resserrer sur ses doigts.

Des mouvements de ciseaux écartèrent ses parois intimes, provoquant des vagues brûlantes, presque piquantes de plaisir qui foudroyaient le corps chaud d'Eren. Levi continuait ses vas et viens et rajouta un troisième doigt, dilatant l'orifice qui se contractait autour. Il les bougea de plus en plus rapidement, sentant son excitation atteindre son apogée en entendant les sons indécents émis par son protégé mélangé aux bruits humides de ces doigts bougeant dans l'intimité, qui étaient sur le point de basculer vers quelque chose de plus massif.

Ses doigts bougeaient sans s'arrêter, au même rythme que le bassin du prostitué qui allait et venait dessus. Il buttait sur la prostate d'Eren, ne se lassant pas de ses cris qui remplissaient la pièce d'une ambiance de plus en plus insoutenable pour le plus âgé qui ne tenait plus. Il retira ses doigts, soutirant une plainte de frustration au jeune garçon que Levi stoppa rapidement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et leurs langues se rejoignirent rapidement dans un ballet sensuel.

Levi retira son sous-vêtement, libérant avec soulagement son membre durement emprisonné. Sans n'avoir subi aucun attouchement, il était déjà tendu à l'extrême et son gland humide était rougi d'impatience. S'embrassant toujours avec passion, il ne sentit la main d'Eren bouger que lorsqu'il la posa sur son érection. Il gémit d'aise dans leur baiser auquel il m'y fin, posant son front contre celui de son protégé. La respiration hachée, leurs corps chaud et légèrement en sueur, Levi glissa sa main sur la joue d'Eren alors que celui-ci lâchait son membre tendu. Leurs yeux s'étaient fixés, la flamme d'amour et d'envie qui dansaient dans leurs pupilles dilatées par le plaisir se faisant face.

« Eren… »

L'interpellé frissonna à son nom mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant en aucun cas se soustraire au regard de son sauveur. Ce dernier eut un tendre sourire en caressant la peau chaude mais douce de la joue d'Eren.

« Je vais te faire l'amour Eren. Comme jamais tu ne l'as ressenti. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, avec beaucoup plus de tendresse et de douceur cette fois-ci. Levi passa ses mains sous les cuisses pour les relever légèrement en se positionna face à l'entrée d'Eren. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, relâchant ses cuisses une fois bien positionné à l'intérieur et les plaça sur ses hanches pour accompagner sa pénétration.

Il attendit d'être enfoncé complétement dans l'antre du prostitué qui ondula son bassin en sentant son intimité s'écarter délicieusement. Il n'avait aucune douleur, et il n'en aurait aucune. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il subissait avec le général. Levi était d'une douceur incontestable, même s'il ressentait très bien son envie et son excitation. Il prenait le temps pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait et Eren sentit une puissante vague d'amour humidifier ses yeux alors qu'il s'agrippait au dos du plus âgé.

Une fois bien enfoui en Eren, Levi poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé au plaisir d'être engoncer entre ces parois étroites. Il caressa ses hanches, embrassant son cou dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage. Il sentit les mains du jeune garçon s'accrocher à son dos et il se redressa pour pouvoir voir le visage de son protégé. Son cœur fondit à la vision de cet être si fragile, les joues rouges et la lèvre enflée des mordillements de plaisir qu'elle avait subi, pleurer en souriant. Il le sera avec force dans ses bras, sentant Eren se contracter autour de lui au premier soubresaut causé par les pleurs. Avant que Levi ne prenne la parole, il entendit la voix étouffée d'Eren.

« Je… Levi je vous aime tellement… Je suis tellement heureux… »

Le concerné se demandait encore comment avait-il pu se poser autant de questions. Il était amoureux d'Eren, et ses sentiments n'avaient fait que croître depuis leur première rencontre. Et maintenant il était là, en train de lui faire l'amour, le cœur explosant de bonheur à ses paroles. Il ferma ses yeux pour les empêcher de se remplir de larmes et sourit dans le cou d'Eren où il enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage.

« Si tu savais Eren… Comme je t'aime… »

Pour le moment soulagé des anciens stimuli que lui avaient offerts Levi, le plus jeune caressa son dos et embrassa son épaule, calmant ses pleurs pour n'offrir qu'à son sauveur ce sourire qui le rendait tant heureux. Une pression sur sa nuque fit se redresser Levi et il sourit avec Eren. Leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie et leurs yeux embués et leurs sourires francs exprimaient toutes les émotions qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

« Faites-moi l'amour… Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour Levi, comme vous me l'avez promis. »

Le soldat eut un petit rire et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Eren, puis se redressa complétement. Obéissant au prostitué, il se retira avec une lenteur calculée, fixant du regard les expressions de plaisir montant de son protégé, et enfonça de nouveau son membre en lui. Il accéléra doucement, les habituant tous les deux à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Sentir les parois étroites s'écarter et se presser contre lui le mettait à rude épreuve. Tout ce qui avait précédé la pénétration d'Eren l'avait clairement excité et ses gémissements et cris l'avaient rendu fou. Ils avaient quelque peu pu calmer leurs excitations qui remontaient en flèche au rythme des coups de rein de Levi. Des décharges de plaisir parcouraient son bas ventre, remontant dans son corps et explosant au niveau de son cerveau alors qu'une autre prenait sa place. Ses soupirs d'aise se confondaient aux gémissements du plus jeune dont les mains avaient retrouvés les draps.

Ses yeux presque fermées s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Levi taper contre sa boule sensible, précédemment torturé par les doigts du plus âgé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri incontrôlable et son dos s'arqua au plaisir qu'il ressentit subitement. Levi s'arrêta un instant, grognant en sentant l'intimité se contracter violement autour de son membre tendu comme jamais.

La tension redescendait légèrement, seules les respirations hiératiques des deux hommes faisaient écho dans la pièce. Levi avait passé sa main entre leurs jambes, serrant la base de son sexe en contractant ses muscles. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'il ne vienne d'un coup en Eren, la combinaison de ses cris, son visage indécent et la délicieuse pression sur son membre le faisant presque exploser.

Il jeta un œil sur le visage de son protégé. Ce dernier le regardait aussi, les yeux entrouverts et la bouche quant à elle grande ouverte pour l'aider à respirer plus vite. Ses yeux embués de larmes et ses joues rouges semblaient l'appeler à renouer avec cette sensation qui venait de les faucher tous les deux. Répondant à cet appel silencieux, Levi lâcha son sexe et reprit une cadence normale, retrouvant rapidement la prostate d'Eren.

« Mmaaah… Haaan… Le…Aaaaah… Levi… Mmh… »

Levi accéléra, les cris du plus jeune semblant l'inciter à les emmener encore plus loin dans le plaisir. Il plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, rejoignant celles d'Eren qui se crispèrent ensemble. Il grognait de plaisir, martelant au fin fond de l'intimité du prostitué qui partait à chaque coup encore plus loin. Eren ne pouvait que crier, incapable de se taire ou de formuler quelconque phrases cohérentes. Sa prostate malmenée lui envoyait des décharges de pur plaisir comme jamais il n'avait ressentis et il se cambrait au maximum, cherchant à approfondir encore plus la pénétration.

Leurs bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre, se mélangeant aux cris et soupirs désordonnés des deux amants en proie à un plaisir intense. Levi sentait la fréquence des contractions des parois de son protégé autour de lui de plus en plus rapproché et il poussa une dernière accélération, donnant le reste de ses forces pour emmener Eren au plus loin dans le plaisir. Il saisit son membre délaissé et y appliqua un vas et viens tout aussi rapide. L'accumulation des plaisirs rendit Eren fou et il en perdit presque la tête, complétement soumis à toutes ces délicieuses tortures.

La fin était proche et Levi le sentait plus qu'Eren. Il ne tenait plus et grogna une ultime fois en envoyant le prostitué à son apogée de plaisir. Eren poussa un dernier cri, l'orgasme le foudroyant. Il se libéra sur son ventre et dans la main de Levi qui continuait de la masturber. Ce dernier n'y fit guère attention, lui-même occupé par l'orgasme qui le prenait aux entrailles. L'antre d'Eren se contracta avec force sur son sexe, le faisant grogner de plaisir alors qu'il éjaculait en de longs jets libérateurs.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté momentanément. La pièce était redevenu soudainement silencieuse, entrecoupée des respirations hachées des deux hommes entremêles sur le lit. Levi trouva en lui les dernières forces pour se retirer d'Eren qui put à peine gémir. Il se pencha pour saisir une serviette dans son sac d'affaires qu'il emmenait toujours au club. Il essuya sa main puis le ventre maculé de son protégé qui le regardait faire, la fatigue le gagnant rapidement. Il retira l'oreiller et passa le bout de tissu sur son orifice, recueillant la semence qui s'en écoulait. Une fois ses gestes achevés, il froissa la serviette et la jeta par terre, revenant près d'Eren qui s'était mis à grelotter.

Le froid les attaquait soudainement après d'une étreinte si intime. La douche attendrait leur réveil, et Levi remonta la couverture sur leurs corps refroidissant. N'écoutant pas son corps qui le poussait douloureusement à rester allongé sur le dos, Eren se blottit dans les bras de son sauveur qui l'y accueillit en l'embrassant sur le front. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux hommes qui se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, s'endormant dans les bras de l'autre, heureux comme jamais.

Ils venaient de passer un cap, quelque chose qui resteraient en eux à jamais. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changés depuis leur rencontre et maintenant aucun retour en arrière ne leur était possible. Levi ne laisserait plus le général poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur ce jeune garçon si frêle dans ses bras. Il l'emmènerait avec lui, qu'importe l'endroit tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était un pari qu'il savait risqué depuis qu'il avait émis, mais il jouerait tout pour sauver Eren. Tout.

* * *

Erwin s'assit dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupire. La chaleur et le confort de son chez-lui l'avaient quelque peu manqué et il craqua sa nuque avant d'attraper un verre qu'il remplit de whisky. Il venait tout juste de rentrer du front, après s'être assuré que le général ne manquerait de rien et avoir finaliser les derniers papiers. Il serait rentré dans quelques jours.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Levi. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur dernier contact radiophonique et il espérait qu'il ne se soit pas empêtré dans une situation trop compliqué. Il soupira une nouvelle, buvant avec soulagement le liquide ocre qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus raisonner son ami et il devait savoir au plus vite ce qu'il manigançait.

Le commandant finit rapidement son verre avant de se préparer à dormir. Une fois prêt, il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, patientant calmement que ses pensées arrêtent de fourmiller et que le sommeil vienne l'accueillir, l'emportant loin de toutes ses préoccupations. Finalement, le cas de Levi s'avèrerait peut être plus compliqué que celui de l'ennemi…

* * *

Je n'ai jamais écrit un lemon aussi long. 12 pages world si vous voulez tout savoir rien que pour la partie entre Eren et Levi x)

Pour l'anecdote, si ça peut vous intéressez, j'avais commencé à l'écrire sans trop savoir ce que j'allais en faire, puis j'ai sortie à une amie (celle qui me pousse à écrire régulièrement pour poster rapidement x) que j'étais tellement motivée que je pourrais écrire 10 pages de lemon ! Elle m'a prise au mot et m'a mise au défi d'en écrire au moins 10, contre quoi elle m'appellerai déesse pendant 1 mois, et elle rajoutais un -sama si je le postais avant lundi. Vous connaissez mes deux lots de récompenses maintenant : un nom honorifique qui déchire et vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Vous êtes adorables !

J'essaierai d'écrire le prochain chapitre assez rapidement comme pour celui-là, mais je ne vous promets rien... Dites-vous que la suite viendra toujours !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochain !


	9. Strength and solutions

Salut tout le monde !

Enfin de retour pour vous poster le huitième chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y mettre, mais au final j'ai réussi à bien faire avancer l'histoire comme je le souhaitais !

Je pense qu'il doit me rester environ trois chapitres plus un épilogue à écrire pour conclure cette fiction. Y'a encore du boulot, je ne vous abandonne pas !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

Neuphea : Merci beaucoup !

Maoruwa : Oh merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi héhé, contente qu'il ai plu :D

Zafaran2743 : Merci merci merci :3 Ça me fait plaisir que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant, t'es adorable !

S-Lay L : Haha merci beaucoup ! J'avoue qu'au début je ne savais pas que j'allais partir pour autant x) Mais c'est un plaisir que cette fiction te fasse plaisir ! (un Levi Erwin dans ces conditions auraient pu passer aussi haha)

Chamallow : J'ai vraiment voulu miser sur leurs sentiments et c'est vrai qu'au final ce n'est pas un lemon cru comme il peut m'arriver d'écrire x) Mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrit de cette façon, surtout si tu l'as aimé !

Audrey Tarakai : Haha merci beaucoup ! Un lemon ça passe toujours bien héhé

: Mille merci ! ** J'écris cette fiction avec beaucoup de soin et je suis heureuse qu'il plaise comme ça ! (haha merci, j'ai bien travaillé pour réussir à l'avoir ne serait-ce que le temps de ce lemon x)

Tween : Oh... Merci ! C'est toujours super agréable de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes :) J'ai conscience qu'Eren passe vraiment pour un frigide soumis parfois, et moi-même je veux y remédier un peu haha. Merci !

Tatakae : Je vais bien le conserver ce record, je ne suis pas sûr de le battre un jour x) Alors... J'ai promis une good end, mais nos deux amoureux ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review !

Encore un gros merci à vous toutes qui êtes de plus en plus à me suivre !

Rating : passage **M** à la fin du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu sais que le général rentre d'ici la fin de la semaine ?  
\- Nous ne sommes que mardi.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu fais, je n'ai pas besoin de te mettre en garde plus que cela. »

Levi ne répondit pas, posté de toute sa puissante bien que petite stature devant la grande fenêtre. Il s'était rendu aux appartements de son supérieur dès qu'il avait su qu'il était rentré, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que son protégé. Surtout depuis cette nuit-là et depuis qu'il avait affirmé ses sentiments, il avait l'impression de ne vivre que par le jeune garçon.

Tout cela n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Erwin qui tenait à garder un œil sur son ami. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il manigançait mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne fasse rien de fâcheux. Il voyait bien que le lieutenant avait changé pendant son absence. Il était constamment dans ses pensées et répondait à peine lorsqu'il lui parlait de la guerre. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et finit d'une traite son café. Il se leva et, sans plus de considérations pour son ami qui de toute façon avait la tête ailleurs, il se rendit dans son bureau. Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque ramena Levi à lui et il secoua la tête. Lui aussi devait partir. Il posa sa tasse à peine finit sur la table de la salle à manger et partit des appartements pour se rendre à ceux d'Eld qui semblait avoir eu des nouvelles.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses trois soldats regroupés dans le bureau de son second. Ils accueillirent leur supérieur avec le respect habituel et Levi comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient du nouveau. Et ces nouvelles semblaient très intéressantes aux vues des regards entendus échangés entre eux. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil auprès du grand blond et déclina d'un hochement de tête la tasse de café qu'il lui proposait.

« On ne va pas vous faire patienter plus que ça, commença alors le second, alors je vais laisser Auruo vous raconter ce qu'il a pu trouver au club. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête et regarda son supérieur dans ses yeux froids et sérieux, heureux de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler.

« En fouillant dans les archives j'ai réussi à atteindre un dossier classé secret que je n'ai pu que feuilleter lorsque Petra détournait l'attention des gardes qui nous surveillaient dans nos recherches. Même si nous sommes de l'armée, cet endroit appartient pratiquement au général et tout ce qui s'y passe est tenu secret défense. Même le gouvernement n'a pas de droit dessus, ce qui confirme les violations de droit dont fait preuve ce club. »

Sa curiosité vivement piquée, Levi écoutait avec délectation le discours d'Auruo. Il tenait là le moyen de faire fermer cette immonde entreprise, en plus d'arriver à rompre tous les contrats liant Eren au général.

« Dans ce dossier, il parlait d'un type de transaction effectué qui n'était pas forcément en règle… Je n'ai pas bien compris tout ce dont parlaient ces documents à cause du peu de temps dont je disposais pour les lire, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils parlaient bien de drogue. Et que leurs méthodes n'étaient pas très légales. Plusieurs prénoms que je me souviens d'avoir entendu à différentes reprises dans le club y était inscrit. Je n'ai pu lire les papiers qui dataient de ces derniers mois seulement, mais sans doute pratiquent-ils ça depuis bien longtemps. »

Une fois l'explication terminée, les trois subordonnés firent silence en regardant leur lieutenant. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, déjà en pleine réflexion sur le plan qui parviendrait à faire fermer ce club. Même s'il était indépendant du gouvernement, des trafics de drogue vraisemblablement effectués par les prostitués de ce club ne passeraient pas inaperçus devant un tribunal. De plus si le club était inscrit officiellement comme appartenant au général, Levi pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il se souvint soudainement d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Eren, le jour de sa première sortie dans le monde extérieur. Il lui avait dit que les vieux vêtements qu'il avait revêtus ne lui avaient pas servis depuis sa dernière sortie, lorsqu'il avait dû remettre un paquet à quelqu'un. Bien que tout cela restait flou, la coïncidence ne pouvait pas en être une. Ça c'était passé juste avant que le général ne « pose ses droits » sur le jeune prostitué. Cela voudrait dire qu'avant d'appartenir à l'homme d'armée, Eren effectuait comme tous les autres prostitués lambda du club des transactions de drogue.

Il se devait de retrouver ce dossier. Les trois soldats sursautèrent légèrement lorsque le haut gradé tourna le visage vers eux, déterminé comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

« Où se trouve exactement ce dossier ? demanda Levi avec impatience  
\- Les archives, la pièce derrière le bureau du directeur. L'étagère est au fond à droite, je n'ai pu y accéder que grâce à mon grade et à la diversion de Petra. »

La mission que Levi venait de se donner allait être très délicate. Comment passer discret après le passage de ses soldats ? Il était hors de question pour lui de reculer. Il trouverait une idée, comme toujours, et ce satané club fermera. Et Eren sera libre. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Son second attira son attention alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

« Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'avais remis le coffret à sa place, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Je me suis aussi assuré que personne n'ai pu remarquer mes allées et venus aux appartements du général. »

Levi hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement et personnellement Eld puis reporta son regard sur ses trois soldats.

« Auruo, Petra, Eld. Je vous remercie pour le travail que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. Vous m'avais été d'une très grande aide et je suis soulagé qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. Maintenant je me charge de la suite. Je vous demanderai bien évidement de toujours garder le silence sur ce que vous avez fait.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, répondit le grand blond, nous sommes ravis d'avoir pu vous aider mais nous aimerions quand même savoir si tout cela ne vous met pas en danger. »

Les deux soldats qui venaient de parler se regardèrent, ancrant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Levi soupira. Il était évident qu'ils se poseraient des questions mais il ne pouvait pas les mettre plus au courant, sous peine de mettre son protégé dans une situation tout aussi dangereuse. Le mieux restait de leur servir un semi-mensonge plausible quant à la situation.

« Je vais faire fermer ce club. Toutes ces activités me répugnent, et l'idée que notre chef d'armée soit le premier actionnaire de cette infamie me débecte encore plus. Je m'excuse si cela vous préoccupe autant, mais je vous demande une nouvelle fois de ne plus agir. »

Ne cherchant pas à les rassurer plus d'une quelconque façon, le lieutenant se leva du fauteuil et quitta les appartements, maintenant prêt à mettre fin à tout cela.

Avant d'aller fouiller les archives du club, Levi ne put s'empêcher un passage chez le jeune garçon qui avait éveillé toutes ces nouvelles sensation en lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir depuis des lustres alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés seulement le matin, et que nous n'étions que l'après-midi. « La psychologie humaine agit très étrangement quand il s'agit d'amour » pensa l'homme de petite taille, qui s'étonna lui-même de penser à ce sentiment avec autant de naturel.

Tous ses questionnements le quittèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il côtoyait depuis un long moment déjà. Enfin, c'est comme si son monde ne se limitait maintenant qu'à cette chambre et surtout à l'être qui s'y trouvait.

« Levi ! »

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche de ce garçon. Mais à chaque fois, un sentiment indéfinissable le prenait au ventre pour remonter en lui, jusqu'à toucher son cœur qui battait alors plus fort. Cette voix douce et pourtant pleine de détermination, ce visage souriant qui illuminait le sien d'un sourire en coin. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et répondit à son appel par un long et doux baiser.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis que Levi avait affirmé ses sentiments à lui-même et à Eren. Sauf peut-être la joie encore plus prononcée du plus jeune et la détermination à le sauver de l'autre. Il frotta son nez sur la tempe du brun qui rigola en glissant ses mains sur la nuque du plus âgé. Il savait que ce dernier avait bientôt finit son plan qui lui permettrait de sortir d'ici, mais il savait aussi que le général ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Se dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte, Eren vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec son amant qui tenait sa main dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours. Les deux étaient à des lieux de la réalité qu'ils tentaient pourtant de combattre. Mais voilà, le général revenait dans au moins trois jours et au plus cinq, ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de temps à Levi pour finir définitivement son plan. Il regarda le prostitué dans les yeux en serrant doucement sa main.

Le fait était qu'il se rendait peu à peu compte que, pour la parfaite réussite de son plan, il devait laisser le temps au général de revenir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait à voir Eren au moins une fois. Et au plus une fois aussi, Levi ne le laisserait pas le voir plus de toute façon. Il serra les dents en pensant à cette faille qu'il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas contrer. Imaginer le jeune garçon une nouvelle fois dans les bras de cette bedonnante et ingrate personne le faisait se haïr lui-même.

« Levi, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était trop parti dans ses pensées. Il essaya tant bien que mal de sourire, essayant de rassurer le plus jeune. Mais ce dernier sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient arrivés au stade où la parole ne servait plus à grand-chose. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard et connaissaient chaque mimique de l'autre. Levi soupira en remarquant l'air toujours soucieux et presque réprobateur du prostitué.

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, Eren, mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai éviter à tout prix qui risque quand même d'arriver…  
\- Dites le moi, si cela concerne ma liberté alors je dois savoir.  
\- Je voudrais tellement que tu n'aies pas à subir tout cela…  
\- Je le ferai ! Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me retrouver libre et avec vous. »

Le lieutenant ne put résister à la lueur de détermination dans les yeux du jeune garçon et il serra encore plus ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies à revoir le général quand il sera de retour… »

L'expression dans les yeux d'Eren passa momentanément à l'effroi avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne et tente de durcir son regard. Le général ne lui faisait plus peur, du moins, ne le devait plus. Levi lui donnait tout le courage dont il avait besoin pour surmonter tout cela et si revoir une nouvelle fois le général devait arriver alors il l'affronterait sans rechigner. Il voulait montrer à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il était fort et digne de le suivre dans ce monde de liberté et de promesses qu'il lui offrai.

« N'ayez pas peur, s'il vous plaît, répondit-il alors en souriant, si cela doit se faire alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je pourrais tout encaisser si je sais qu'à l'arrivée je serai avec vous. Je pourrais encore passer des années dans cette chambre, tant que vous êtes là alors je n'ai peur de rien. »

Levi resta figé quelques instants face aux paroles du plus jeune et son corps s'échauffa rapidement. Comment un garçon d'apparence si pure et fragile arrivait à faire naître autant d'émotions en lui ? Il ne savait pas l'amour si fort, il devait sans doute être un privilégié.

Pour appuyer ses dires en voyant la non réaction de l'homme d'armée, Eren passa ses mains dans le dos du plus âgé et se rapprocha de lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il respira l'odeur plus que rassurante du soldat et se serra contre lui. Il finit par sentir les mains de Levi dans son dos, rendant son étreinte alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la tempe.

« Je suis tellement désolé Eren, lui chuchota-t-il, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement… J'aurais tellement voulu empêcher ça… Je t'aime… »

Le nommé frissonna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Les traits de son visage se détendirent rapidement en une expression lascive de bonheur et il se blottit encore plus dans les bras du lieutenant. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais sentit capable d'être aussi démonstratif avec quelqu'un, mais voilà que ce petit bout d'homme chamboulait toute sa vie et devenait si important pour lui. Petit bout d'homme qui ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux élans amoureux du plus âgé. Il souriait bêtement dans son cou alors que l'autre embrassait avec tendresse la peau douce et naturellement parfumée du cou d'Eren.

« Je vous aime tellement, Levi… »

L'homme d'armée se redressa pour planter son regard dans celui brillant d'Eren qui s'accrochait toujours à lui. Il sourit en caressant sa joue, ne se lassant jamais de la douceur de cette peau.

« Tu sais Eren… Tu peux me tutoyer… Après tout une fois que tu seras libre tu viendras vivre avec moi. »

Le grand sourire que lui servit le plus jeune réchauffa une nouvelle fois son cœur et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser simple mais passionné.

* * *

Ils étaient restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de décider d'aller dormir. Levi remerciait toujours la quelconque chance qu'Eren n'ai pas d'autres obligations lorsque le général n'était pas là. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette chambre ni même ne demandait à voir le jeune garçon. De plus, la discrétion du lieutenant lui permettait ses nombreux allés et retours au club sans qu'ils ne soient remarqués comme étranges.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il attendit qu'Eren ne s'endorme avant de sortir de la chambre, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il savait que le club était très actif le soir également, mais le directeur ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau. La consultation des archives ne s'effectuait que dans la journée et les pièces étaient donc fermées. En arrivant au second étage où se trouvaient le bureau et les archives, Levi ne fût pas étonné du luxe de la décoration. Les murs blancs éclairés et ornementés d'or lui piquaient presque les yeux lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense porte du bureau qui se fondait dans le décor.

« A moi de jouer, murmura-t-il à lui-même en se penchant au niveau de la serrure. »

C'était un exercice auquel il s'était longtemps exercé étant jeune et il n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité. A l'aide de deux longues et fines tiges en métal dont l'une recourbée, il entendit rapidement le cliquetis du verrou qui s'ouvre. Il poussa doucement la porte et entra en toute discrétion dans le vaste bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma la bougie qu'il avait prévu pour se diriger dans le noir.

Il repensa aux informations que lui avaient données ses soldats et se rendit à la porte au fond à gauche, sans s'empêcher d'examiner la pièce. Elle était aussi immense que le laissait présager la porte. Les murs blancs étaient tapissés de tableaux et de portraits peints plus ou moins récemment. Deux sofas rouge bordeaux avaient été placé de chaque côté contre les murs, se faisant face. Deux petites commodes étaient entreposées juste à côté, tous deux portants des verres à whisky ainsi que leur propre bouteille remplis du fameux liquide. Au fond près de la fenêtre se trouvait un large bureau où était entassé pas mal de paperasse, mais tout de même rangé. Un gros fauteuil de la même couleur que les sofas se tenait derrière le bureau, en face même de la porte.

Après avoir étudié toute la salle au cas où, Levi réitéra la même manœuvre de déverrouillage pour la porte des archives et entra à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à une pièce plus grande, mais le nombre d'étagères auraient suffi à en décourager plus d'un. Il remercia mentalement Auruo qui avait pris tant de temps à tout décortiquer et se rendit au fond à droite pour trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait et qui mettrait un terme à toute cette ignominie.

Il essaya de faire le plus vite possible, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire ici. Il trouva le dossier tout en bas de l'étagère. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait plusieurs dossiers de ce genre, tous répertoriés par années. Connaissant la loi par cœur, il décida d'en prendre trois comme pièces à conviction : celui qui datait de deux ans, celui de six ans et celui l'année après l'ouverture. Ils seraient suffisants pour démontrer le trafic de drogue permanent sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons chez ceux qui se chargeaient des dossiers. Personne ne devait savoir que ces dossiers avaient disparus.

Levi s'empara des trois dossiers et se dépêcha de sortir, faisant bien attention de ne rien déplacer. Dans sa précipitation, il s'érafla l'épaule contre un clou qui dépassait d'une étagère. Il maugréa en vérifiant ne laisser aucune trace et les dossiers sur l'étagère attirèrent son attention. Ou plutôt un dossier en particulier, celui d'Eren.

Son sang se glaça et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et il s'approcha du dossier en sentant son estomac se nouer. Ce genre de dossier dans les endroits comme ceux-là témoignait souvent de la vie passée de la personne. Eren n'avait que de rare souvenir de ses parents. Ils étaient morts quand il était tout jeune et il avait rapidement atterri ici.

D'une main hésitante, il prit le dossier et le posa sur la table centrale de la pièce où plusieurs dossiers y étaient déjà, attendant d'être traités. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et le parcourra rapidement à l'aide de la bougie qui serait bientôt entièrement consumé.

« Eren Jaëger, homme, né le 30 mars, 170 cm, 63 kg.  
Parents : Carla et Grisha Jaëger, décédés.  
Prise en charge de l'enfant par le club. »

Levi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, relisant plusieurs fois ces trois lignes. Grisha Jaëger… Grisha Jaëger… Le nom de cet homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu fit son chemin dans son esprit et il se souvient. Grisha Jaëger était un médecin de guerre dont il avait déjà entendu à maintes reprises le nom mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le voir. La chance ? Pour le coup cela aurait sonné comme une vraie chance. Le médecin de guerre le plus réputé du pays était le père du jeune prostitué dont il s'était épris.

Un soudain bruit d'un petit objet qu'on aurait fait tomber à terre le fit revenir sur terre et il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Sa bougie était presque consumée et il eut soudainement peur que quelqu'un ne le voit. Il rangea le dossier à sa place, se promettant de faire des recherches sur les défunts parents d'Eren et sortit enfin de la pièce. Il la referma avec le verrou de la même façon qu'il l'avait ouverte et fit de même avec la porte du bureau, après avoir vérifié que rien n'ait été dérangé par sa cause.

Les précieux dossiers bien en main, il décida d'aller les ranger chez lui avant de rejoindre Eren pour la fin de la nuit. Mieux valait les cacher avec prudence. Ils iraient rejoindre les papiers officiels qui reliaient le garçon au général et ne sortiraient que lorsqu'il devrait donner les preuves de ses condamnations contre le club et le haut gradé lui-même. C'est le sourire aux lèvres, bien que découvrant de plus en plus les ignobles magouilles de cet endroit qu'il haïssait au plus haut point mais qui lui avait pourtant permis de rencontrer Eren, qu'il termina son affaire nocturne, bien décidé à en découdre définitivement avec tout ça.

* * *

Ce matin-là, comme de nombreux matins avant celui-ci, Eren se réveilla dans de puissants bras protecteur qui le serraient contre leur possesseur. Levi, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là sans que le plus jeune ne le sache, était revenu quelques petites heures plus tôt pour finir sa nuit aux côté du jeune garçon, le prenant dans ses bras en se promettant encore et encore qu'il serait bientôt libre avec lui.

Ne pensant pas du tout à l'échéance de leur temps passé ensemble avant le retour du général (qui arrivait dans deux jours), le garçon aux cheveux bruns et à l'air étonnement malicieux, se tourna doucement pour se retrouver contre le torse du soldat qui s'était tourné sur le dos. Ce dernier se réveillait peu à peu en sentant Eren s'agiter à ses côtés et ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes espiègles qui le regardaient, surmontant un sourire tout aussi mutin.

« Eren… réussit-il à murmurer en émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil. »

Mais l'interpellé n'allait pas se contenter d'un petit réveil tranquille ce matin-là. Depuis que Levi lui avait montré et fait ressentir ce qu'était le vrai amour et le désir et plaisir sexuel, Eren frémissait au moindre contact avec l'homme d'armée. Ce qui était plutôt compliqué étant donné l'énorme besoin d'affection qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes et qui les forçaient à se câliner dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et la nuit étant souvent porteuse de rêve en tout genre, le prostitué s'était réveillé avec une envie à soulager et surtout à partager avec Levi.

« Levi, susurra-t-il alors en se collant un peu plus au lieutenant qui compris rapidement son attention, malgré son esprit encore quelque peu embrumé. »

Comment ne pas sentir l'érection matinale du jeune garçon frotter contre sa cuisse alors que le jeune garçon lui-même se frottait tout entier contre lui. Il aurait pu sourire s'il était un peu plus éveillé et en forme mais il ne doutait pas qu'Eren arriverait rapidement à lui éclaircir les idées.

« Leviii. »

Son ton était plus pressant. Le nommé savait que maintenant qu'Eren avait goûté aux joies qui plaisir sexuel, il lui en redemanderait. Ce qui ne lui était pas du tout dérangeant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de succomber à la luxure que dégageait innocemment (ou non) le plus jeune. Il glissa donc ses mains sur son dos nu (car Eren avait pris l'habitude de dormir nu ou seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement), retraçant avec des caresses la peau douce et chaude.

Ce fut comme un signal pour le prostitué qui enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé. Il ne voulait pas être complétement passif et montrer à Levi qu'il savait aussi y faire, et passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour aller la loger entre la clavicule et le pectoral qu'il redessinait sous ses doigts. Levi soupira inconsciemment, se réveillant doucement sous les douces caresses des doigts fins d'Eren sur son torse et de ses lèvres sur son cou.

« Dis Levi… »

L'interpellé sentait de plus en plus l'érection grossir contre sa cuisse tout comme son excitation lorsqu'il comprit qu'Eren allait lui demander de s'occuper de lui. Il ne nota même pas le tutoiement qu'avait utilisé le plus jeune tant il adorait ce rapport de dépendance que le garçon montrait, même pendant le sexe. Ça le rendait adorable et excitant à souhait à la fois.

« Oui Eren ? demanda-t-il, maintenant bien réveillé et souhaitant entendre de la voix du prostitué ce qu'il voulait.  
\- Touches moi… »

Levi frissonna et répondit à sa demande, ses mains baladeuses se frayant un chemin sur son fessier rebondi et encore enfermé dans le tissu. Tous les deux trouvaient cela de plus en plus excitant et le plus âgé passa plusieurs fois un ou deux doigts titiller l'anus d'Eren à travers le sous-vêtement. Ce dernier se frotta encore plus contre lui, de petits gémissements commençant à sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes et toujours au niveau du cou de Levi.

« Leviiii…  
\- Oui Eren ? répéta-t-il, s'amusant intérieurement des supplications de son protégé.  
\- Touches moi… Touches moi plus… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eren se retourna pour se retrouver à sa position initiale de réveil, incitant le soldat à faire de même. Son dos collé au torse de Levi, il glissait sa main vers son propre sous-vêtement lorsque le lieutenant stoppa sa main. Il leva le visage, plongeant ses prunelles brûlantes d'envie sur celles amusées bien qu'emplis de la même envie du plus âgé. Celui-ci fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue et tournant lentement son visage de droit à gauche pour montrer son désaccord.

« Laisse-moi voir d'abord. »

Levi passa sa main sous l'élastique du tissu et le souleva un peu, découvrant la verge suintante du jeune garçon qui regardait lui aussi. Un peu de liquide pré-séminal s'était étalé un peu partout à l'intérieur, sûrement dû à la précédente friction d'Eren contre lui.

« Levi s'il te plait… reprit le prostitué de plus belle en frottant ses fesses contre le bassin du nommé. »

Le soldat grogna et eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit la main d'Eren empoigner son érection à travers son propre sous-vêtement. Le garçon était très entreprenant ce matin et Levi aimait ça. Il sourit avant de se laisser complétement aller dans les méandres pré coïtale de bon matin.

Il décida aussi de continuer à s'amuser et, tout en laissant le plus jeune frotter son sexe, il passa sa main dans le tissu tendu de son compagnon, le faisant s'écarter un peu alors qu'il caressait ses fesses qu'il adorait tellement. Eren se mit à onduler son bassin, incitant Levi à continuer. Ce dernier, ses doigts humidifiés par la substance qui tâchait le sous-vêtement d'Eren au niveau de son érection, massa l'entrée qui palpitait, envieuse de plus.

« Mmh… Levi…  
\- Oui…  
\- Vas-y…  
\- Vas-y quoi ?  
\- … Tes doigts… en moi…  
\- Je n'ai pas entendu Eren. »

L'homme d'armée adorait la situation qu'il provoquait, poussant le plus jeune à lui révéler explicitement ce qu'il voulait. Il titilla un peu plus fortement l'antre quelques instants à peine avant de retirer ses doigts, faisant mine de retirer même sa main. Eren réagit au quart de tour et se retourna, regardant ainsi son tortionnaire dans les yeux. Il reprit l'érection du plus âgé en main, la passant cette fois dans le bout de tissu pour empoigner la verge dressée.

« Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Levi ne réfléchit pas plus et fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices du garçon qui le laissa les mordiller et les presser contre les siennes avec envie. Le prostitué réussit à se dévêtir entièrement et à enlever le haut du soldat, laissant volontairement son sous-vêtement et ils reprirent rapidement leurs activités sur le corps de l'autre.

Eren se pressait avec avidité contre l'adulte qui avait glissé une main le long de sa cuisse, la soulevant pour pouvoir accéder plus facilement à son intimité. Le plus jeune le masturbait toujours, caressant avec dextérité le phallus gonflé de désir avec sa main droite. L'autre main s'occupait du bout des doigts de sa propre érection laissé volontairement pour compte.

« Levi… Levi… Oui Levi… »

Gémissant sensuellement à son oreille, Eren continuait de se frotter contre Levi qui s'apprêtait à entrer un doigt en lui. Le premier passa sans soucis et il en rajouta rapidement un deuxième pour augmenter les sensations de leur masturbation. Eren se cambra, faisant se toucher leurs érections et les deux grognèrent de plaisir. Levi ajouta directement un troisième doigt avant de leur appliquer des mouvements de ciseaux, écartelant les chairs de plus jeune qui se frottait de plus en plus lascivement contre le lieutenant qui se sentait partir lui aussi.

Il toucha rapidement sa prostate et Eren cria, lâchant ses deux mains pour venir agripper les épaules de Levi. Ce dernier en profita pour le faire remonter un peu contre lui, trouvant un meilleur angle pour la pénétration de ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et maintenant humide de son protégé.

« Leviiii… Oui vas-y… Mmmaaaa… »

Le nommé accéléra ses vas et viens en Eren, faisant rencontrer ses doigts avec la prostate du plus jeune à chaque venus en lui, lui soutirant encore plus de gémissements et de cris de plaisir. Il sentait les chairs se contracter de plus en plus rapidement autour de ses doigts, signe que l'orgasme était proche. Il ne toucha néanmoins pas la verge tendu à l'extrême d'Eren qui se frottait toujours contre lui, envieux de le faire venir seulement avec ses doigts.

Lui aussi était au bord de l'orgasme, mais se concentrait d'abord sur celui d'Eren qui était à deux doigts de jouir. Dans un dernier cri, un dernier mouvement en lui, le garçon se tendit en se laissant totalement aller, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du dos et l'épaule de Levi qui sentit ses doigts enserrer dans le corps orgasmique du plus jeune. Il sentit rapidement des jets de substance se répandre sur leurs ventres, s'étalant sur leurs corps chauds. Eren reprenait son souffle à renfort d'une grande respiration et glissa son bassin contre le sexe toujours en érection de Levi alors que celui-ci retirait ses doigts.

Toujours chaud de son orgasme et souhaitant en donner à son sauveur un tout aussi libérateur et plaisant, il se frotta lascivement contre lui, prenant sa verge entre ses mains pour la glisser contre son entrée encore palpitante de tant d'attention.

« Eren tu… Ggh ! »

Levi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, même si les attentions d'Eren quant à l'assouvissement de leur désir mutuel avaient été claires. Il frotta donc son fessier contre le phallus au bord de l'explosion, toujours à moitié engoncé dans le sous-vêtement. Sentant aux contractions de son bas ventre qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, il pressa son entrée contre le gland suintant de Levi qui éjacula sous la pression. Son sperme recouvra les doigts d'Eren ainsi que son anus dilaté et le tissu recouvrant toujours le bas ventre du soldat.

Le calme revenait peu à peu dans la pièce, aidé par le silence des deux hommes qui reprenaient leur souffle. Levi avait passé ses mains de part et d'autre du plus jeune qui remontait la sienne vers son visage. Le soldat ne put réprimer ses rougissements quand il vit les lèvres d'Eren se poser sur ses doigts pour lécher minutieusement le sperme qui les recouvrait. Il ne dit pourtant rien, et remercia sa libido d'avoir été si bien satisfaite pour ne pas faire réagir son sexe une nouvelle fois.

Une fois sa libidineuse besogne effectué, le jeune garçon leva ses yeux vers son amant qui respirait toujours avec difficulté.

« Levi- »

L'interpellé n'attendit pas plus et s'empara des lèvres charnues du plus jeune qui s'accrocha alors à son cou en entrouvrant la bouche, laissant leurs langues jouer ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, caressant la peau à portée de doigts et en soupirant d'aise contre les lèvres de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux encore plus essoufflés qu'après leurs orgasmes et rigolèrent en posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Rien ne pouvait entacher leur bonne humeur ce matin, pas même l'arrivée imminente du général.

Une fois définitivement calmé, Eren se leva du lit, s'étirant rapidement avant de partir momentanément dans la salle d'eau. Il revient avec un gant de toilette humidifié et, lui-même déjà propre, entreprit de nettoyer le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Levi sourit à l'attention caressant la nuque du prostitué qui s'appliquait silencieusement à sa tâche. Le lieutenant se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement et une fois propre lui aussi, ne laissa pas le temps à Eren se repartir dans la salle d'eau et l'entoura de ses bras pour le faire tomber à ses côtés.

Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, posant le gant par terre sans s'en soucier plus. Il se blottit contre le torse encore chaud de Levi qui le câlina avec tendresse. Ce dernier plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Eren, profitant d'être allongé dans le lit à ses côtés pour paraître le plus grand. Il caressait son dos tout en humant avec délice l'odeur du garçon qui avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui. Le calme était revenu dans la chambre et Levi brisa le silence en premier.

« Tu devrais me réveiller plus souvent comme ça.  
\- Je pourrais continuer quand je serais libre, si vous le voulez.  
\- Eren. »

Surpris du ton soudainement plus froid de l'homme d'armée, le concerné se décala légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son sauveur dans les yeux. Il était subitement gêné de ce regard réprobateur et repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer en essayant de deviner pourquoi Levi semblait énervé contre lui. Ce dernier lui donna lui-même la réponse, surprenant encore plus le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi recommences-tu à me vouvoyer ? Ça m'avait fait très plaisir que tu me tutoies ce matin. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »

Eren rougit en se souvenant de ses paroles pendant leur réveil tonique et sensuel. Sa gêne avait repris le dessus et Levi dû le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

« Ça ne me dérange en aucune façon Eren. Au contraire, je t'avais même demandé hier de me tutoyer. Continue, s'il te plait. Ça me donne l'impression d'être encore plus proche de toi. »

Le sourire franc et doux qui étirait les lèvres du plus âgé eut tôt fait de rassurer le prostitué qui sourit à son tour, se permettant même d'amorcer un baiser passionné entre eux. Etape par étape, les deux hommes créaient entre eux un lien indestructible et de plus en plus intime. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'Eren ne soit libéré et Levi se tenait garant de la vie qu'il mènerait. La vie qu'ils mèneraient ensemble, car il était maintenant impossible pour lui de se passer de ce jeune garçon et de tout ce qu'il éveillait en lui.

Alors il ne se soucia pas plus du général et décida de profiter à fond des quelques jours restant avec Eren. Ce n'était de toute façon pas les derniers jours, loin de là, et Levi se battrait même jusqu'à la mort pour tenir cette promesse vitale.

* * *

Je ne vais pas vous cacher, et je suis sûre que vous comprenez très bien ce qui se passera par la suite, que le prochain chapitre sera assez dur émotionnellement x)

La fin sera belle et douce pour nos deux amants, mais n'oubliez pas que le général doit belle et bien revenir.

En attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu comme les autres !

Etant sur le point de partir un peu partout et de profiter du mois de juillet août tant qu'il fait beau, je ne sais pas trop quand sera posté la suite, mais dites-vous qu'elle arrivera toujours !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	10. Anger and transposition

Hellooooo !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du temps qu'à pris ce chapitre à se mettre en ligne (oui tout seul comme un grand, moi je fais que l'écrire hein !). Après avoir bien profité de mes vacances j'ai mis du temps à m'y remettre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres, dans ce chapitre il va y avoir un revirement de situation, je sens que vous allez me lyncher x)

Je voulais la poster assez rapidement avant la rentrée, je sais que la la majorité (voire tous x) d'entre vous n'ont pas envie de rentrer en cours (comme moi ) alors je vous poste un beau chapitre tout frais pour vous donner un peu de courage !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

LayOfHealing : Hahaha, tu tiens une vérité ;) Et bien tu vas être servi ! De la douceur et de la brutalité (énormément de brutalité dans ce chapitre x)

Maoruwa : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que la fiction te fasse cogiter mais patience ! Bientôt tu auras toutes les réponses ;) Un petit lemon ça remonte toujours le moral héhé !

Audrey Takarai : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis donc contente de voir que tu partages mon point de vue : du sadisme mais du happy end haha

Tween : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'essaye de varier un peu pour pas que ça ne tourne trop en rond.

Zafaran2743 : Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines x) mais je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant :) MErci de continuer à me suivre !

paunono15 : Olala, ta review me touche beaucoup, merci ! Les lectrices comme toi sont celles qui me motivent le plus, c'est super sympa de prendre du temps à développer ce que t'aimes ou ce que tu aimes moins. Je suis super contente que la fic te plaise, en espérant qu'elle continuera à te plaire autant !

Guest : Cet homme politique, c'était dsk ? Non sérieusement haha, je suis touché de recevoir ta première review sur ce site et j'espère que toi et ton amie aimerez autant la suite ! Merci beaucoup !

Jade : Oh merci ça me touche !

Ringo : Haha la voici enfin ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Leyana : Merci ! :)

Tatakae : T'auras bientôt toutes tes réponses, patience ! ;) en attendant merci et j'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire !

Cherry : Oh merci beaucoup t'es super adorable ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ta review là est super sympa. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu non plus, je connais le désespoir d'attendre un prochain chapitre x) En tout cas merci encore !

Rating : **M** (pas pour lemon mais passage assez **violent**)

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bon retour chez nous mon général. Vous avez été parfait. »

Le bedonnant homme d'armée s'affaissa dans son fauteuil rembourré délaissé depuis son départ quelques jours plus tôt. Il venait tout juste de rentrer et son premier réflexe avait été de retrouver ses habitudes. Sa campagne autour des fronts de son armée l'avait épuisé et il n'avait pour le moment même pas encore la force de se rendre à son club. De plus, il devait d'abord voir le gouverneur avant d'assouvir ses besoins longtemps réprimés.

« Mes choux à la crème. Et vite, je dois dormir avant d'aller voir le gouverneur. »

Ses serviteurs s'exécutèrent rapidement, craignant tous la colère dévastatrice du plus haut gradé. Pendant ce temps, le soldat en mission qui l'avait suivi tout au long de sa campagne regagnait ses appartements pour retrouver ses amis et compagnons d'armes.

« Gunther ! »

La voix féminine qui l'accueillit le fit tirer son premier sourire depuis qu'il était partit. Il était enfin rentré et heureux de retrouver son chez-soi et surtout ses amis. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le petit salon, prenant un thé et lui souriaient alors qu'il prenait place près d'eux.

« Alors ? Content d'être rentré ? plaisanta Auruo  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira le brun en s'affaissant sur son siège, je suis épuisé…  
\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, notre lieutenant Levi voudra sûrement te voir, fit Petra. »

Gunther ne répondit pas et fixa son regard sur la table basse, l'air songeur.

« Vous savez pourquoi il nous demande tout ça ? Eld avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ce que vous faisiez, que veut-il ? »

D'un commun accord, les trois soldats décidèrent de tout raconter à leur ami.

« Levi veut faire fermer le club où se rend fréquemment le général. Pour cela il a besoin de preuves que ce qu'ils font est illicite. Nous pensons qu'il veut aussi dégrader voir même destituer le général.  
\- Il aurait bien raison… grommela le soldat qui avait suivi le plus haut gradé pendant plusieurs jours.  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur lui d'ailleurs ? demande la jeune femme.  
\- A part qu'il à un appétit valant la taille de son ventre et qu'il ne sert pas vraiment à rien… Pas grand-chose.  
\- Ça sera déjà bien pour notre lieutenant, rigola Auruo. »

Les quatre amis, heureux de se retrouver ensemble, passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tous ce qu'ils savaient et même de banalités, envieux de connaître le plan de leur chef.

* * *

Levi faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements, bien loin d'imaginer les discussions que l'on avait à son propos. Bien trop occupé à penser à Eren, il n'entendit même pas son ami et supérieur entrer dans la pièce où il tournait en rond. Erwin soupira et fit tomber bruyamment le journal qui tenait dans ses mains sur la commode, attirant ainsi le regard noir de Levi.

« La paix entre nos deux camps a été annoncé partout maintenant. Cela va sûrement nous aider pour la suite.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Ecoute Levi, ça ne pourra pas durer comme cela. Même si tu fais fermer ce club et que le garçon est libre, tu restes un soldat de la nation. Tu seras appelé sur le terrain et je refuse que tu passes de lieutenant à déserteur. »

Le concerné posa ses yeux emplis de questionnement dans ceux froids de son ami. Erwin soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant préoccupé.

« Levi, dis-moi à quoi tu penses…  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à quitter l'armée. Encore moins à déserter. Mon but et de dévoiler l'ignoble vérité à tous et de libérer Eren. Lui-même sait que mon devoir envers la nation est loin d'être finit.  
\- Pourquoi cet air à la limite de la panique alors ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

Erwin fut bien loin de l'étonnement lorsqu'il aperçut des rougeurs sur les joues de l'homme d'armée. Levi semblait gêné, et ses joues rouges le montraient bien. Décidément, il rencontrait depuis quelque temps un tout nouveau Levi.

« Je… Mon plan n'est pas au point et… Je me déteste à l'idée de devoir le laisser seul avec ce… cette abomination.  
\- Levi… Tu dois le faire dans les règles de la justice… Si tu veux le libérer et que tu dois en passer par là, soit patient.  
\- Mais comment tu veux que je le sois ! Je laisse cet enfoiré abuser une nouvelle fois l'homme que j'aime ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds resta coi, les sourcils relevés et l'air définitivement surpris. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Levi crierait son amour pour quelqu'un, ça aurait été son plus grand fou rire. Et dieu savait qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Mais la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de rire. Levi était désemparé et Erwin se décida alors à lui proposer une quelconque aide.

« Je ne sais pas si cela te suffira mais… Si t'as besoin d'aide je peux peut être t'aider. A la limite du raisonnable bien sûr ! »

Se reprenant doucement, Levi réfléchit à la proposition de son ami. Il y avait bien quelque chose que le commandant pouvait faire. Un sourire qu'Erwin ne connaissait que trop se dessina sur les lèvres du soldat et il retourna d'un pas précipité dans sa chambre.

« J'ai sais exactement comment tu peux m'aider… »

Au même moment, a à peine quelque kilomètre de là, les deux personnes de toutes les attentions se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, après des jours d'absence. Le général Bart était très heureux de revoir et de pouvoir profiter enfin du jeune prostitué qui tremblait de peur et d'angoisse.

Il appréhendait énormément le moment fatidique, espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit son amant qui ouvre la porte et non pas son bourreau. Il voulait voir Levi, se serrer contre lui et l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais le destin faisait parfois mal les choses, et ce ne fut pas le bon soldat qui ouvrit la porte cette après-midi-là de sa chambre luxueuse.

« Eren ! Enfin je te revois, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! »

Assis sur son lit le dos tourné, l'interpellé prit une dernière grande inspiration et ferma avec force ses paupières pour se donner du courage et se releva, tentant une expression de joie forcée devant le général. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent rapidement en voyant le visage bouffi du haut gradé. Il avait prié ne plus le revoir même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se pensait déjà libre dans les bras de Levi et il dut y mettre tout son cœur pour ne pas pleurer.

« Viens donc me voir, ces jours passés sans toi ont été tellement longs et ennuyants. Je suis content de te retrouver. »

Eren s'approcha le plus lentement du général qui ne voyait pas encore tout son manège pour essayer au mieux de prendre sur lui. Il avait confiance en l'homme qu'il aimait, il devait attendre.

Le général mit rapidement fin à la distance qui les séparait et empoigna les hanches d'Eren pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses gestes, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Le plus jeune ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue face au brusque changement qu'il subissait. Il voulait être dans les bras du lieutenant, embrasser ses lèvres et sentir ses mains puissantes et douces sur sa peau. Il frémit et le général se décala de lui pour le regarder, soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Eren ? Tu es si heureux de me retrouver ? »

« Si vous saviez… » Eren força un sourire que le soldat ne perçut pas encore comme faux. Il sourit à son tour au prostitué et fit le tour de la chambre, laissant Eren reprendre son souffle et essayer de se calmer. Il n'entendit pas le général Bart fouiller un peu partout, se concentrant sur les palpitations de son cœur affolé.

« Dis-moi Eren… »

Le nommé essuya rapidement les larmes marquant ses joues et se tourna vers celui auquel il appartenait toujours officiellement, ne percevant pas encore le doute qui s'insinuait chez le général.

« Tu as eu de la compagnie cette semaine ? »

Lord Bart avait décidé d'être direct. Le prostitué était encore tout innocent et naïf, il saurait s'il mentait. Les joues du concerné chauffèrent brusquement et il détourna le regard. Il était très mauvais menteur.

« Je… N-Non mon général… J'étais seul… »

Le dit général se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir se saisir du menton d'Eren et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je serais très triste si tu me mentais… Eren. »

Ce dernier sentit un horrible frisson lui glacer le sang. Le général n'était pas un homme idiot et il avait très peur que tout s'apprenne. Même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner que c'était le lieutenant Levi, il saurait si quelqu'un était venu.

« J-Je… Je…  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ?  
\- Personne… Personne n'est venu ici ! »

Il jouait le tout pour le tout, espérant que l'homme d'armée ne chercherait pas plus loin et qu'il profiterait juste de lui comme il l'a toujours fait, pour après le laisser tranquille. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il ne voulait pas le laisser le toucher là où Levi avait été si tendre mais il préférait cela plutôt que de se faire démasquer.

A son partiel soulagement, le général lui sourit de ce qui voulait être rassurant et reprit :

« Bien… Fêtons mon retour alors. »

Il jeta soudainement le prostitué sur le lit qui s'écroula dessus dans un hoquet de surprise et ne trouva soudainement plus la force de se débattre comme il aurait aimé le faire au début.

Le général se débarrassa des vêtements du plus jeune, le soumettant totalement nu et au regard sondeur de l'autre. Celui-ci alla directement à ce qui l'intéressait, lui permettant de savoir une bonne fois pour toute s'il n'avait pas mal compris.

Eren ferma ses cuisses dans un automatisme d'auto-défense lorsqu'il sentit les doigts grassouillets s'attaquer à son intimité.

« Gé-Général ! A… Attendez… »

Ce dernier ne l'écoute pas et enfonça brusquement deux doigts dans l'antre dilatée du prostitué, qui ne devrait pas autant l'être aux vus de son absence et de sa sensée abstinence. Il ajouta sans difficulté un troisième doigt, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il les retira, les trouvant étrangement humide et son regard se durcit en se fixant dans ceux d'Eren qui tremblait de peur.

« Qui ? Qui t'as baisé ? »

Eren ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que le général ai compris, qu'il ne puisse plus y échapper ou le ton toujours posé qu'il utilisait. Son cœur se serrait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il croyait mourir. Il se répétait en boucle les paroles douces et aimantes de Levi dans son esprit, n'arrivant pas à calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il voulait être avec lui, sentir ses bras le serrer fort alors qu'il lui murmurait ces mots doux qui le transportaient de bonheur.

« Qui !? »

Il sursauta et rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait inconscient fermés. Le général venait de crier et ses yeux se révulsaient, attendant la réponse de ce qu'il considérait comme sa propriété.

« … Pe-… C'est moi… Je… Tout seul…  
\- Tu veux me dire que tu t'es fait du plaisir tout seul en attenant mon retour ? C'est pour cela qui tu es autant dilaté ? Même plus qu'avant mon départ ? »

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et Eren se savait perdu. Plus rien de ce qu'il dira le sauverait maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était encaisser et ne rien dire à propos de Levi. Il pouvait le sauver lui, comme il l'avait sauvé avant.

« Dis-le ! cria de nouveau le général en se relevant, agrippant le poignet d'Eren pour le jeter à terre cette fois-ci, dis-moi qui t'as baisé pendant mon absence ! Ça te plait d'être une vraie pute !? Ça t'as plu comment il t'a baisé !? »

Les mots crus et violents sortaient tous seuls, témoignant de la fureur qui animait le soldat. Eren se recroquevilla à terre, pensant au plus fort à Levi et essayant de se soustraire un peu plus à la colère du général. Mais c'était sans compter l'immense colère qui fit basculer l'homme d'armée de la parole à l'acte.

« Sale petite enflure… »

Le premier coup surpris autant qu'il lui coupa le souffle, atterrissant directement dans son ventre. Il avait réussi à l'atteindre d'un puissant coup de pied, faisant gémir le plus jeune de douleur. Mais ce n'était que le début.

« Tu n'es qu'une putain ! »

Un deuxième coup de pied alla se loger sur sa joue, allant faire frapper son visage de l'autre côté du sol. Sa tête se cogna brusquement, l'étourdissant alors qu'il se crispait de douleur.

« Petite merde ! »

Et il continua. Un troisième dans le dos, au niveau du coccyx, faisant cambrer Eren et ouvrant sa bouche dans un cri de douleur intense. Un quatrième au-dessus des cuisses, les faisant s'écarter, puis un cinquième au niveau des côtes. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, et il n'avait en tête que le visage souriant de l'homme qu'il l'avait sauvé mais qui ne pourrait pas être là à ce moment-même où il pensait son heure venu.

« Le…vi…A… aide… »

Le général le vit remuer ses lèvres et se pencha, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour essayer d'entendre son chuchotement.

« Sauve…moi… »

Il empoigna le visage d'Eren, serrant au plus possible ses doigts pour l'obliger une nouvelle fois à le regarder.

« Personne ne viendra te sauver ! T'es à moi… T'es à moi ! Et je tuerais ce connard sans avoir à me déloger de ton cul qui m'appartient ! »

Dégrafant son pantalon, le général s'installa entre les cuisses écartées du prostitué qui tenta une vaine résistance rendu trop faible par sa douleur.

« T'aimes être baisé !? Alors profites, putain que tu es ! »

Sans préparation, le plus haut gradé de l'armée pénétra l'antre du plus jeune, violant son intimité sans douceur. Eren cria une fois de plus, ses larmes se mêlant au sang qui coulait de sa bouche. La sensation de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur tant les vas et viens étaient brutaux et mal effectués se rajoutait aux douleurs déjà présentes.

Cela n'arrêta pas le général qui continua sa sentence, assénant maintenant ses coups de ses mains graisseuses. Il le frappa encore au visage, visant sa tempe, sa bouche, puis tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les coups pleuvaient et Eren ne pouvait rien faire, son corps n'était que souffrance aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il se répétait encore et encore, criant dans son esprit le prénom du lieutenant alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à crier lui-même, sa bouche ne laissant échapper que des gémissements souffrants et des filets de sang s'écoulant sur le sol de la pièce.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa gorge. Il agita les siennes, tentant désespérément de faire lâcher le plus âgé qui l'étranglait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus alors que sa vue le brouillait.

Le général ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus aucune résistance. Eren ne bougeait plus, les yeux fermés et son corps sanguinolant de partout. Les traces de ses mains restèrent sur son cou lorsqu'il les retira et délaissa le corps du plus jeune en se relevant, fermant son pantalon. Son regard de haine se posa une dernière fois sur le corps mutilé à ses pieds et il partit rageusement, claquant la porte derrière lui et ne faisant pas même attention à ses mains et ses vêtements tachés de sang. Il allait retrouver cet enfoiré qui lui avait enlevé son Eren et lui faire payer très cher.

Eren ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans la même position. Ses tremblements reprirent subitement en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait subi et en sentant son corps hurler de douleur à chaque petit mouvement. Il était sur le dos, le corps meurtri, en sang et les yeux rouges des larmes et de la douleur endurées.

Il mit beaucoup de temps à réussir à se lever et s'écroula quelques pas plus tard sur son lit. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Partout où le général l'avait frappé, des bleus noircissants faisaient leurs apparitions. Il essaya de contrôler son souffle et de se relever une nouvelle fois, se tenant au mur pour atteindre la salle d'eau. Il était azimuté, complétement amorphe et son corps comme son esprit semblaient réagir à une sorte d'évidence : se nettoyer.

Eren passa près de deux heures dans la salle d'eau, contemplant chaque marque, chaque trace du passage du haut gradé. Il se nettoya du mieux qu'il put mais n'avait aucun moyen de se soigner. Certaines coupures allaient s'infecter s'il ne faisait rien et il s'accrocha au mur alors qu'il tombait à terre, épuisé. Il sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, complétement terrassé.

* * *

Erwin avait de suite accepté d'aider son ami lorsqu'il avait su de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas trop dangereux pour lui et ça aiderait certainement Levi à fermer ce club. Si le vrai problème n'avait pas été la liberté d'Eren, le commandant aurait certainement été tout de suite du côté de Levi. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout l'amour était tellement imprévisible, et déjà que Levi l'était beaucoup…

Après avoir appelé les quatre soldats aux ordres du lieutenant, étonnés de se retrouver en présence de leur commandant, Levi prit Gunther à part pendant que les trois autres parlaient de la reddition de l'ennemi avec Erwin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Levi qui commença son enquête auprès de son soldat.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit mon lieutenant, rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là… Tout ce que j'ai remarqué à part sa fainéantise c'est sa passion pour les choux à la crème. Il a passé sa campagne à se faire servir et à ne se déplacer qu'en cas de grande nécessité… »

Levi crispa les dents en fermant les yeux, le peu d'investissement dont pouvait faire preuve l'incapable plus haut gradé de l'armée le révulsait. Et dire qu'il était avec Eren en ce moment, certainement en train de le toucher et…

« Lieutenant ? Vous allez bien ? »

L'interpellé grimaça et rouvrit les yeux, les fixant dans ceux inquiets de Gunther.

« Ça va Gunther… Juste… Pourrais-tu me rendre un autre service ?  
\- Bien sûr mon lieutenant, tout ce que vous voulez.  
\- Serais-tu prêt à témoigner en ma faveur lors d'un procès ?  
\- Un… Un procès ? Mais… Je croyais que c'était le club que vous vouliez faire fermer… Je ne pourrais pas vous aider…  
\- Dis-moi juste si tu pourrais témoigner pour moi. »

Les ambitions du haut gradé avaient l'air ferme. Ce dernier était si déterminé que Gunther en vint à la déduction qu'il devait avoir un plan. Certainement ce dont lui avait parlé Eld, à savoir destituer le général.

« Oui… Oui je témoignerais en votre faveur si vous me le demandez. Comme nous le ferions tous !  
\- Merci Gunther… Tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne le crois. »

Le nommé sourit et remercia le lieutenant avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. Levi se tourna vers son bureau et toucha du bout des doigts le dossier qu'il complétait pour la liberté d'Eren. Bientôt… Bientôt toute cette horreur sera finit…

« Levi ! »

L'interpellé soupira, énervé d'avoir été stoppé dans sa réflexion. Il se rendit au salon d'où il avait entendu le cri (ce pour quoi il s'était décidé à bouger). Entendre Petra crier était assez rare alors l'interpeller de cette manière devait signifier que quelque chose de très important requérant sa présence se déroulait.

« J'espère que c'est vraiment important parce que j'ai des choses plus pressan- »

Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Sa phrase resta coincée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il esquissa deux pas et battit des paupières, ne percevant maintenant que l'invité surprise qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici et maintenant.

« E…Eren ? »

Le nommé ne broncha pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Encapuchonné, on voyait à peine son visage qu'il cachait précautionneusement à cause des bleus. Il se triturait les doigts, anxieux, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Il mettait certainement Levi en danger et aurait à répondre de questions qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Il se leva subitement, surprenant les six soldats présents dans la pièce qui l'avaient accueilli et tourna le dos à son amant, terrifié de sa réaction quand il découvrirait ce que le général lui avait fait subir.

« Eren… Que se passe-t-il ? Comment es-tu venu ici ? »

Le lieutenant tenta une approche alors que les autres s'écartaient pour le laisser aller vers ce jeune garçon qu'il semblait bien connaître.

« Eren, regarde-moi… Je suis là… »

Le plus jeune se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que Levi arrivait à sa hauteur, le forçant doucement à se retourner. Il retint un hoquet d'horreur en voyant le visage boursouflé et marqué du prostitué. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tendit une main tremblante vers le visage meurtri dont les yeux humides laissaient à présents couler des larmes.

« Levi… »

La voix tremblante et brisée du jeune garçon fit tomber toutes les résistances de Levi qui ne se préoccupa plus des autres soldats dans le salon et il attira Eren dans ses bras en le serrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le prostitué éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha au lieutenant, laissant de côté la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait prié pour se retrouver dans ces bras puissants et protecteurs, entendre cette voix le rassurer et cette main lui caresser les cheveux.

« Eren… Eren qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le nommé refusa de se décrocher du plus âgé qui le berça un peu dans ses bras avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tous les autres hésitèrent à se rapprocher et décidèrent de rester encore un peu à l'écart, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Chut… Eren calme-toi… Je suis là… Je suis avec toi… »

Les quatre soldats au service du lieutenant étaient étonnés comme jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait leur supérieur aussi doux et tendre avec quelqu'un… Si déjà il l'avait pensé capable d'être comme cela ! Levi caressait doucement le dos d'Eren qui grimaçait sous ses sanglots, les coups récents le faisant encore souffrir.

« Il faut que tu me dises Eren… Raconte-moi tout s'il te plait… »

Levi réussit à l'écarter de lui et plongea ses orbes gris dans celles terrifiés et terrassés de celui qu'il aimait. Son cœur se serra à la détresse évidente du plus jeune et il serra les dents. Il détruirait la personne qui avait osé lever la main sur lui.

« C'est… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu mais… Il… Il a deviné tout de suite… Je… J'ai rien pu faire… Il était tellement énervé… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Levi… Leviiii »

Eren se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son sauveur et se serra le plus possible, gémissant de douleur en sentant ses blessures s'appuyer contre le corps du plus âgé. Levi commençait à comprendre et sentit son cœur battre contre ses tempes alors qu'il imaginait déjà l'odieux enfoiré qui l'avait touché.

« Levi… »

Il tourna la tête, une aura noire de haine intense semblant l'entourer. Petra déglutit difficilement mais ils avaient besoin d'explications. Il aperçut ses autres soldats aussi soucieux et Erwin adossé contre le chambranle de la porte. Lui-même semblait assez inquiet et perdu mais ne se laissait pas démonter. Il attendait les explications de son ami bien qu'il eut déjà compris.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Petra voyant que Levi les regardait »

Gardant Eren dans ses bras, le haut gradé se tourna vers eux en soupirant. Il était obligé de leur expliquer maintenant. Il n'était pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas gober un mensonge qu'il essaierait de leur servir. Et Erwin connaissait déjà la vraie version.

« Il s'appelle Eren. Il travaille dans le club que je chercher à fermer depuis quelques temps déjà, ce pour quoi vous m'avez aidé. Il était au service du général et… J'essaye de le libérer. »

Les quatre soldats écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris. C'était donc ça. Levi leur avait caché l'autre parti de son plan et maintenant son empressement était compréhensif.

« Mais… Pourquoi est-il ici ? Comment le connais-tu ? »

Levi fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de leur révéler sa relation avec le prostitué. Heureusement, Erwin s'était rapproché et coupa court aux questionnements de la jeune femme.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit Eren ? »

Le plus jeune se redressa légèrement, levant le regard vers le commandant sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… J'avais besoin… Je voulais voir Levi et… J'ai cherché les adresses des hommes de l'armée et… J'ai cherché longtemps jusqu'à voir le nom du lieutenant Levi sur l'un des boites aux lettres… »

Levi enfouit son visage dans le cou de son protégé et le serra doucement, caressant distraitement ses cheveux et son dos. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux et il se détestait autant que l'ordure qui l'avait touché d'avoir été impuissant. Il avait laissé Eren entre les mains du général en pensant que ce serait la dernière fois alors qu'il l'avait probablement frappé à mort. Il se mit à trembler à son tour et Eren se serra contre lui sans quitter sa position. Il rougissait, gêné de la présence d'autant de soldat.

« Est-ce le généralqui t'as mis dans cet état ? Repris Erwin, essayant de faire évoluer la situation. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement, menaçant à tout moment de se remettre à pleurer. Erwin savait que ces questions devaient quand même être posées.

« Tu as beaucoup de blessures ? Est-ce que tu as pu être soigné ? »

Eren répondit à la négative alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition. Petra se rendit précipitamment dans la salle d'eau et revint avec autant de rapidité, ramenant avec elle une trousse de soin.

« Il faut qu'on te soigne Eren, tu ne peux pas rester comme cela. »

Levi se dégagea de sa prise et tenta un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant au plus jeune qui pleurait silencieusement. Il l'aida à se dévêtir, contemplant avec effroi l'étendue des dégâts. Les autres soldats grimaçaient, imaginant mal comme quelqu'un pouvait faire subir une telle souffrance à une personne. Levi serrait ses points de rages en découvrant les hématomes un peu partout et de nombreux points de sang que Petra s'occupait déjà à désinfecter.

« Levi… »

Ce dernier se leva subitement du canapé et ses yeux emplis de haine se posèrent sur un point invisible. Il se sentait surchauffé et un trop plein d'envie de meurtre l'envahir. Erwin comprit rapidement qu'il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se rende chez le général et commette une erreur.

« Levi… Calmes-t-  
\- Je vais aller la trouver cette ordure… Putain je vais le tuer… »

Le lieutenant se rua hors de la pièce, rapidement suivit d'Erwin. Ils laissèrent Eren au bon soin de Petra qui essaya d'être la plus bienveillante à son égard alors que les autres l'aidaient à le soigner.

Levi courut jusqu'aux appartements du général sans prêter attentions au commandant derrière lui qui lui criait de se reprendre. L'arrêter par la force n'aurait servi à rien, son ami en avait beaucoup trop et sa hargne était-elle qu'il ne se serait pas laisser faire.

Depuis son passage au club, le général était bien décidé de savoir qui lui avait volé sa propriété. Il était loin de s'imaginer que la personne en question viendrait de lui-même, ouvrant les portes avec fracas et poussant les gens qui essayaient de le calmer, sans savoir le but de sa présence.

« Quel est tout ce bruit ? Ne pouvons-nous pas manger en silence !? »

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec le même assourdissement que les autres et le plus haut gradé fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître le lieutenant Levi, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée, comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il était la proie, et son corps heurta brusquement le sol lorsque Levi fit basculer le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

« Lieutenant Levi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
\- Levi ! »

Erwin venait d'arriver, un peu essoufflé de sa course et allait entrer dans la salle à manger rejoindre son ami lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup.

Trop tard.

Il savait Levi très bon soldat. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une grande force et un esprit très vif. Pour s'être battu de nombreuses fois contre lui étant plus jeune, il connaissait la puissance de frappe du lieutenant et c'est pour cela qu'il ne bougeait plus. Plus rien n'arrêterait Levi maintenant. Même les servants autour et les soldats n'osaient bougés, partagés entre la surprise de cette soudaine attaque et la peur de se dresser contre la renommée puissante du lieutenant.

Levi ne compta pas le nombre de coups qu'il asséna à son supérieur. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de faire passer sa rage. Plus rien ne comptait à part le général sous lui et son amant qu'il vengeait. Ses poings s'abattaient encore et encore, sans s'arrêter et avec toute la force qu'il pouvait y mettre. Le général hurlait de douleur et du sang commençait à s'étaler sur les phalanges du lieutenant, provenant du corps meurtris du plus âgé.

« Ça t'as plu de le détruire comme ça ? T'en avais pas fait assez sale ordure !? »

Le général peinait à faire le rapprochement, ne pouvant tout simplement pas se concentrer à cause de la douleur qui insinuait chaque partie de son corps. Levi continua longtemps de le frapper et de lui hurler toute la haine qu'il dégageait enfin.

Après quelques minutes insoutenables pour les autres personnes présentes et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, Levi se releva et asséna un dernier un coup de pied dans l'abdomen bedonnant du général qui gémit une dernière fois. Ce dernier, une fois libéré de toute attaque, fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha, rajoutant du sang à celui déjà étalé par terre.

« Sale… Petit soldat de merde… Tu vas… Tu vas mourir ! »

Les yeux striés de sang du général se fixèrent dans ceux de Levi. Toute sa hargne et son dégout assombrissaient son regard. Il le regardait de haut, n'éprouvant même pas de délivrance à ce qu'il venait de faire. Le général voulait qu'il meure ? Alors ça serait soit lui soit l'autre étendu sur le sol. Levi savait qu'il ne pouvait retourner en arrière et qu'il n'avait plus aucune autre possibilité.

Il s'accroupit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille sanguinolente du plus haut gradé.

« Alors réglons ça dans les règles de l'art. Je vous condamne, général Lord Bart, à expier de vos crimes devant un tribunal. Nous verrons qui de nous deux subira la sentence. »

Il lui jeta un dernier regard de haine absolue avant de se relever, quittant la pièce et laissant les personnes autour complétement sous le choc. Erwin le regarda partir, se demandant comment son ami comptait faire pour s'en sortir. Un procès… Il espérait de tout cœur que Levi avait le meilleur des plans qu'il n'eut jamais construit.

* * *

Non pas les pierres ! Pas les larmes ! Il le fallait !

Je m'excuse mais en même temps je suis plutôt fière... Après le passage du lemon j'ai appréhendé celui de la scène de violence mais finalement je trouve qu'elle rend bien, comme je le voulais.

Ne soyez pas triste ou en colère, la délivrance arrive au prochain chapitre, ainsi que les réponses à toutes vos questions ;)

Je ne prévois pas plus de deux chapitres en plus, cette fiction est malheureusement bientôt fini mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là (j'ai déjà d'autres projets héhé)

J'espère que ça vous a plus et à la prochaine ! Et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre, je vous adore !


	11. Finally and clarification

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici enfin, après plus d'un mois d'attente et je m'en excuse, avec l'avant dernier chapitre… Oui avant dernier, la fic voit sa fin arriver et ça me fait vraiment bizarre ! Je vous remercie comme toujours pour m'avoir suivie jusque là et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Je m'explique pour le temps de mise ne ligne de ce chapitre : la majeure partie est le procès entre Levi et le général. Bien qu'ayant fait un procès plus à ma sauce (parce que bon, le droit et moi ça fait 100000000 x)), je voulais quand même faire quelque chose de cohérent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaisir tout autant que les autres !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

Paunono15 : Pas de quoi, je tiens toujours à répondre aux reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le boulot fournis te plait autant haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

Audrey Takarai : Hahaha oui c'est la merde de tous les côtés x) Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

Cherry : J'aime faire un Levi en colère il est redoutable ! Merci !

PetiteOtaku : C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui se passe ça fait un peu bad ending mais pas d'inquiétude ! la fic n'est pas finit ;) Merci pour ta review !

RoseGreenL : rolala merci beaucoup t'es trop génialissimement mignonne et trop cool ** je me suis beaucoup appliquée sur cette fiction, j'écris depuis que je suis toute petite c'est vraiment une passion alors je suis super heureuse que ça puisse plaire comme ça !  
Evidemment, j'accepte de paraître sur ton répertoire, malheureusement sur la review le lien ne passait pas:/ pour le coup je suis bien désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster ce chapitre x) Merci de tout cœur, ça me énormément plaisir !

Arya39 : Je comprends tes pulsions héhé, j'aime faire du glauque et bien psychopathe des fois ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Merci :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Nous sommes ici pour résoudre le litige opposant le général Lord Bart au lieutenant Levi Ackerman. Ce dernier a fait appel au tribunal pour juger des actes du général ici-même. Président Zackly. »

L'assemblée présente se leva, accueillant celui qui présiderait cette instance. Le Président Zackly était le plus connu du milieu. Intransigeant et doté d'un incroyable sens de la justice, il résolvait ses affaires avec toute la bonne foi qui semblait manquer à ce monde. Après avoir intimé à l'audience de se rasseoir, il prit le papier préparé pour lui afin de présenter les faits.

« Le lieutenant Levi Ackerman ci-présent a porté plainte le mois dernier contre le général Lord Bart, qui nous rejoindra tout à l'heure pour son témoignage et sa défense, pour fraude, trafics illégaux, homicides volontaires et blessures aggravées sur autrui. Le général a lui aussi porté plainte contre le lieutenant pour blessures aggravées sur lui-même. Je laisse la parole à la partie civile. Lieutenant Levi. »

Le concerné se leva, son air fermé depuis l'incident faisant définitivement le silence dans la salle. Il se rendit à la barre et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du président avant de commencer.

« Votre honneur. Je suis rentré avec ma compagnie du front il y a six semaines. Notre but premier était de rencontrer le gouverneur pour discuter du front nord précédemment vaincu et maintenant notre. Suite à une lettre dirigée au général concernant une audience avec le gouverneur, lettre qu'il n'a pas jugé utile de lire, le général nous a donné rendez-vous dans ce… cette infamie d'où il est l'un des plus grands habitués. Une seule des dizaines de preuves que je détiens contre cet établissement suffirait à le faire fermer. Quant au général lui-même, mon acte subit de violence non prémédité n'était que réponses envers tout ce que j'ai découvert sur lui suite à mon enquête.  
\- Objection votre honneur !  
\- Objection rejetée. La parole sera donnée à la défense après la partie civile. »

Levi lança un regard noir à l'avocat du général qui se rassit, déglutissant péniblement en replongeant son nez dans ses notes.

« Lieutenant Levi. »

L'interpellé retourna son visage et les regards francs des deux hommes se fixèrent, cherchant toute la sincérité que l'autre pouvait dégager.

« Je ferais appel à vos témoins une fois la défense passée, mais j'ai quand même une question pour vous.  
\- J'ai juré solennellement de ne répondre que la vérité.  
\- Quel est le rôle du jeune garçon Eren Jaeger, affecté au service du club le « Shag Table » ? »

L'homme d'armée crispa ses dents si fort qu'il aurait eu la force de se déboîter la mâchoire. Il tenta de se calmer le plus vite possible avant de répondre.

« Ce club ne fait rien de légal. Eren Jaeger est une des victimes de leurs ignobles fraudes que le général a cautionné et auquel, dans le cas de ce garçon, a participé.  
\- Bien, merci lieutenant Levi. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. La parole est à la défense. »

L'avocat se leva en tremblant légèrement, attendant que lieutenant est regagné sa place pour se diriger vers la barre. Au moment où il allait commencer à parler, une porte s'ouvrit sur le général, le visage encore un peu bouffi et bleuit, que des gardes amenèrent jusqu'à sa place attitrée. Levi ne leva pas un regard sur lui alors qu'il passait à quelques mètres. Un ordre d'éloignement avait été envoyé au lieutenant qui ne voyait pas ça d'un mauvais œil. Il pourrait déraper à tout moment en voyant le visage de cette immondice.

« Votre honneur. Je représente le général Lord Bart pour la défense. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que le lieutenant Levi ici présent, après avoir proférés des accusations et des menaces intolérables contre l'homme le plus haut gradé de notre armée, l'a profondément blessé et a même menacé l'équilibre d'une institution tout à fait légale et convenable. Les clubs de ce genre sont autorisé dans notre état depuis bien des années déjà, et notre général n'en était qu'un des nombreux consommateurs et tributaires. Nous exigeons d'important dommages et intérêts de la part de la partie civile. Quant au jeune Eren Jaeger, le général Lord Bart est tout à fait dans ses droits, comme le prouve le contrat que nous vous avons envoyé ultérieurement.  
\- En parlant de ce contrat… »

Le président sortit la dite feuille du dossier, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Levi. Le contrat que détenait le général était complétement falsifié. Il avait gardé l'original bien précieusement et comptait bien le brûler une fois le club destitué de ses infâmes fonctions et Eren libre.

« L'avait vous bien étudié ? Repris le président en regardant le contrat.  
\- Je… Oui bien sûr, balbutia l'avocat sans trop comprendre, j'étais avec le général lors de sa signature.  
\- Il n'est pas officiel, lança simplement le président en le tendant au greffier qui releva les différentes anomalies trouvées dans la copie.  
\- Objection votre honneur !  
\- Mon-Mon général ! Laissez-moi faire, cela doit être une erreur !  
\- La cours ne fait aucune erreur, fit le greffier en faisant remonter le faux papier. Ce document n'est pas officiel.  
\- Eren Jaeger n'est pas votre « propriété » tout comme il est un homme libre de ses droits. Vous avez profités de lui de la pire des façons sans avoir aucun droit sur sa vie.  
\- Je vous assure, votre honneur, le contrat signé originellement était tout à fait conforme et-  
\- Celui-ci ne l'est pas.  
\- Alors c'est le club qui-  
\- Le passage de la défense est terminée. Nous allons passer aux témoignages. La partie civile en premier. »

L'avocat retourna s'asseoir près du général, des piqués de sueur le prenaient, le faisant maintenant vraiment douter de leur réussite. Il n'osa regarder la personne qu'il défendait, tout comme il n'osa lever le visage vers le lieutenant qui avait appelé son premier témoin : Gunther.

« Gunther Shultz, jurez-vous de la véracité de vos réponses ?  
\- Je le jure.  
\- Vous travaillez au sein de la compagnie du lieutenant Levi ?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux semaines qui ont précédées l'affaire ?  
\- Le lieutenant m'avait chargé de suivre le général dans sa campagne militaire.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Il avait des doutes quant à son efficacité sur le terrain et voulait être sûr que tout se passe bien.  
\- Et qu'en est-il ?  
\- Je ne peux qu'appuyer les dires de mon lieutenant, votre honneur. Je plains le peu d'utilité dont a fait preuve le général lors de sa campagne. Ses seules activités étaient manger et dormir.  
\- Objection votre honneur !  
\- Vous questionnerez le témoin après. Merci soldat Shultz. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Gunther hocha la tête et alla se rasseoir avec les autres. Son stress diminua d'un coup et il fut content de l'air satisfait sur le visage de son supérieur.

« Deuxième témoin appelée : Petra Ral. »

La jeune femme se rendit à la place qu'occupait à l'instant son ami et jura à son tour de la véracité de ses réponses.

« Vous opérez vous aussi dans la compagnie du lieutenant Levi ?  
\- Oui votre honneur.  
\- Quel a été votre rôle dans l'élaboration du dossier contre la défense ?  
\- Le lieutenant Levi m'avait demandé à moi ainsi qu'à mon compagnon d'arme Auruo Bossard d'enquêter sur le club.  
\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Les données de rentré d'argent qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'activité du club. Dû à notre rang dans l'armée, nous avons eu accès à certains dossiers top secret révélant des trafics en tout genre. En poussant la recherche un peu plus loin et en rassemblant des indications, nous en avons déduis que c'étaient les « prostitués » de ce club qui effectuaient ces trafics, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. »

Une bouffée de fierté pris Levi aux tripes alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était fier de ses soldats qui ne perdaient pas leur sang-froid et répétaient mot pour mot ce qu'ils avaient appris en enquêtant et travaillant avec lui avant le procès. Une fois qu'Erwin passerait aux témoignages, il serait sûr de sa réussite.

« Bien, merci soldat Ral. Tous vos propos seront mis en relation avec le dossier monté. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre place. »

Petra rejoignit Gunther et les autres, elle aussi heureuse de sa contribution. Ce fut enfin le tour d'Erwin qui fit frissonner l'avocat de la défense. Le commandant était aux côtés de Levi, c'était pratiquement perdu pour eux.

« Commandant Erwin, comment qualifieriez-vous le comportement du lieutenant ?  
\- C'est le soldat le plus efficace qu'il m'aura été donné de voir dans toute ma carrière. Il est impétueux, certes, mais il a aussi un sens de la justice que peu de personnes dans notre société ont.  
\- Vous étiez là lorsqu'il s'est attaqué au général.  
\- Oui votre honneur. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais vous n'enlevez pas l'instinct de la défense de la justice par l'attaque offensive d'un soldat comme vous n'enlèveriez pas l'instinct maternel qui fait comprendre tout de suite à une mère pourquoi son enfant ne va pas bien.  
\- Vous ne le considériez donc pas comme agressif ou violent ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Des circonstances atténuantes citées dans le dossier ont poussé le lieutenant dans cet état. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. »

Levi se força à ne pas hausser son sourcil de surprise. Erwin mentait. Il se savait autant que lui violent et plutôt agressif. Le commandant mettait en jeu son jurement pour le sauver lui. Il n'aimait pas cela, comme il n'aimait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

« Bien. Merci commandant Erwin. Passons au dernier témoin de la partie civile, Eren Jae-  
\- Attendez ! »

Toute l'assemblée se retourna sur l'entrée fracassante d'une femme essoufflée.

« Lieutenant Hanji. Nous vous attendions plus tôt.  
\- Je suis désolée votre honneur. Eren Jaeger ne sera pas en mesure d'assurer son témoignage, mais j'ai moi-même quelque chose qui pourrait fortement vous intéresser.  
\- Objection votre-  
\- Objection rejetée. La partie civile a la permission accordée de quatre témoins différents.  
\- Je serai le porte-parole d'Eren si cela pose un problème.  
\- Pas du tout lieutenant, venez donc. »

Hanji se rendit à la place attribuée aux témoins et lança un clin d'œil à Levi. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda jusqu'où ce procès allait-il aller. Tant qu'il était à son avantage il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

« Je jure solennellement de la véracité de mes réponses.  
\- Racontez-nous donc cette information qui pourrait fortement m'intéresser et qui intéressera beaucoup la partie civile ainsi que la défense je l'imagine.  
\- Ah ça oui votre honneur, fit le lieutenant de son franc parlé habituel, il s'est avéré que Levi avait demandé au commandant Erwin une enquête assez spéciale qu'il m'a délégué pour avoir le temps de mener à bien ce procès. Je m'excuse d'avoir déboulé comme ça mais je viens juste de retrouver la feuille qui prouvera mes dires ! »

Levi secoua la tête, atterré que son ami et supérieur est confié sa précieuse mission à la femme débordante de trop d'énergie pour rester sur place. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui hocha la sienne, signe qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Hanji reprit la parole et Levi se concentra sur la suite du procès. Elle venait de tendre la dite feuille au président qui l'a lit attentivement.

« J'ai ici la preuve que le général Lord Bart a commandité la mort des parents du jeune Eren Jaeger et son arrivée dans le club pour en faire « sa propriété » comme dit sur ce contrat officiel. »

Le président Zackly fit passer la feuille au greffier qui l'a lu rapidement, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son air de plus en plus choqué depuis le début des témoignages. Levi retint une nouvelle fois un sourire en voyant le greffier donner le contrat à l'avocat qui le relut, contrat auquel il avait participé bien des années auparavant. Il déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard sur son employeur dont les joues rougissaient d'énervement alors qu'il n'avait pas dit encore un mot.

« Bien, reprit le juge en chef en se rasseyant à sa place, merci lieutenant Hanji. Nous en avons fini avec les témoins de la partie civile. Au tour de la défense de plaider sa cause. »

Tout tremblant, l'avocat intima au général de se rendre à la place des témoins pour l'interroger lui-même. Sa voix trahissait son angoisse, bien qu'ayant déjà gagné moult procès, celui-ci lui échappait clairement et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir si loin de la réussite, tellement loin qu'il se savait déjà perdu. Après avoir signé tous ces infâmes contrats avec le général, il était sûr de perdre plus que sa notoriété.

« Général Lord Bart, commença-t-il en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre implication dans ce club et la légalité de ses services ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une farce montée de toute pièce pour me faire perdre mon poste ! Ces soldats incapables ont tout organisé pour prendre ma place ! Il n'y a rien d'illégal à ce que je fais, je vous le jure votre honneur. Je n'ai jamais commandité la mort de qui que ce soit et j'ai rencontré Eren alors qu'il travaillait dans le club en tant prostitué.  
\- Club qui détient par ailleurs une licence légale pour ses services. Licence que je vous ai fait parvenir, votre honneur.  
\- C'est exact, répondit le président, mais nous parlons là de maigres services par rapport à la vérité de ce qui s'y passe. Le « Shag Table » n'était censé qu'être un lieu de divertissements.  
\- Mais il l'est ! reprit l'avocat, ces contrats ne sont que des faux créé de toutes pièces par-  
\- Objection votre honneur.  
\- Objection accordée. »

L'avocat de la défense serra les dents, faisant presque à son tour craquer sa mâchoire. On l'avait empêché plusieurs fois d'objecter et maintenant que la partie civile le faisait, le président leur laissait tout le loisir. Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante mais ne put rien dire. Il se savait perdu de toute manière et rien ne pouvait le changer. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de réduire la peine de son plus fidèle client.

Levi se leva pour s'avancer vers le général qui lui lança un regard noir tout en gigotant sur sa chaise. Il avait très peur du lieutenant même s'il ne l'osait l'avouer. Même l'avocat se décala pour le laisser passer, complétement abattu par la tournure des évènements.

« Votre honneur, fit alors Levi, je ne peux que vous assurer de l'authenticité de ces contrats. Certains d'entre eux ont bien été volés après ma demande et je l'assume entièrement. Vous jugerez sans doute mes méthodes comme non-conforme à la loi que vous protégez, mais croyez-moi que cela valait le coup. Je me suis emporté, certes, mais la vérité est là, sous vos yeux. Les signatures sont celles de ces deux personnes qui tentent vainement de s'en sortir face à une cause perdue. Je sais que vous comprenez déjà toute l'affaire alors faites ce qu'il faut pour punir les vrais criminelles. Merci de votre écoute. »

Une fois son petit discours terminé, le soldat retourna s'asseoir de son côté, fier de son petit, voire grand effet. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment pour être étonné de son calme et de son sang-froid ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. C'était dans la poche.

« La défense, lança le président après quelques instants de réflexion, voulez-vous continuer à plaider votre cause où en avez-vous terminé ? »

L'avocat balbutia quelques mots, ne sachant vraiment plus comment faire pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à éviter la prison au général. Ce dernier lui lançait des flammes à travers les yeux. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il était réellement dans la merde. Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne.

« Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire alors nous arrêtons ici les témoignages.  
\- Votre honneur !  
\- Une dernière chose à dire pour votre défense ? »

Le regard pénétrant du plus haut gradé dans cette salle donna des frissons à l'avocat qui tentait le tout pour le tout.

« Rappelez-vous le rôle d'un avocat. C'est mon client qui a organisé toute cette affreuse affaire depuis le début ».

Levi s'empêcha de rire. Voilà que maintenant l'avocat le plus réputé de la région vendait son innocence comme un lâche au président du procès, sans plus de remord pour le général qui semblait brûler de rage sur place. Cependant, le président Zackly ne se laissa pas du tout démonter devant cette faible tentative de passer sous les mailles du filet.

« Le rôle d'un avocat est aussi de conseiller au mieux ses clients. Il ne vit pas que pour l'argent. »

La bouche ouverte dans une supplication muette, l'avocat entendit le président clore le procès pour la journée, le temps des délibérations. Toute l'assemblée se leva pour partir, y compris Levi qui se précipita dehors pour rejoindre ses appartements où se reposait Eren. Il n'aurait jamais voulu en arriver à ce que son protégé soit blessé de la sorte mais maintenant il était presque. Eren allait être libre.

* * *

Eren avait mis trois semaines à sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé. Accroché à Levi de jours comme de nuits, les deux amants ne se quittaient plus sous l'œil attentif de Petra qui surveillait l'évolution de la guérison du plus jeune et celui d'Erwin qui mettait en place les preuves du procès.

Une semaine avant l'événement, Levi avait fait paniquer tout l'appartement par sa panique elle-même. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit vide de son protégé et l'avait cherché partout, sans rien trouvé. Quels ne furent pas le soulagement et la surprise de tous quand Eren réapparut dans la matinée avec un gâteau qu'il était allé lui-même chercher dans la boulangerie où Levi l'avait emmené lors de sa première sortie. Ce dernier l'avait serré tellement fort dans ses bras que Petra avait craint pour ses blessures mais finalement, tout le petit monde les avait laissé se bécoter et manger le gâteau qu'Eren avait ramené spécialement pour eux deux.

Depuis ce jour, l'ex prostitué tentait tant bien que mal de s'insérer dans la vie sociale. A tour de rôle, Hanji et les quatre soldats lui donnaient des cours d'histoire, de français et les bases des sciences actuelles. On lui avait même rappris à écrire et lire, choses qu'il n'avait plus faites lors de son arrivée dans le club. Bien qu'il n'eût que quelques jours, Eren apprenait vite et adorait en apprendre chaque fois plus sur le monde qu'il avait tant rêvé de découvrir.

La veille du procès, Eren ne dormit pas de la nuit, tenant éveillé son sauveur à grand renfort de contacts physiques bien mérités. Après une nuit d'amour et de réconfort, Levi avait promis de revenir en lui annonçant sa liberté. Eren attendait donc patiemment, assis au bureau de la chambre de Levi à travailler sur les notes qu'Eld lui avait faites. Le fracas d'une porte qu'on ouvrait précipitamment le fit sortir de son travail et son cœur rata un battement.

« Eren ! »

Se précipitant dans le salon, il percuta l'homme dont il avait reconnu la voix et se serra dans ses bras alors qu'il le retenait. Levi le serra fort, son nez atteignant la nuque parfumée du jeune garçon.

« Eren… »

Le nommé frissonna en souriant de bonheur. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir se lover dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait dans un lieu autre que cette chambre où il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds. Il en gardait de magnifiques souvenirs, peut être les plus beaux que sa vie pourrait lui apporter, mais trop de choses s'y étaient déroulées pour qu'il puisse y remettre un pied sans ressentir un afflux d'émotions trop puissantes.

Il sentit le lieutenant desserrer sa prise et il le lâcha lui aussi, plongeant ses grands yeux épanouis dans ceux heureux du plus âgé qui caressa sa joue.

« Tu as gagné ? souffla-t-il.  
\- Le verdict tombe en fin d'après-midi, mais je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas gagner. »

Le sourire déjà présent du jeune garçon s'étira encore plus sur ses lèvres rosées et il se jeta sur l'homme d'armée pour l'embrasser. Ils partagèrent un doux et chaud baiser qui fit battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson dans un sentiment de bien-être total.

« Je pourrais rester ici avec toi pour toujours ?  
\- On fera encore mieux Eren. »

Le sourire mystérieux du soldat mis à mal la patience du plus jeune qui se mit presque à sautiller sur place pour savoir la suite.

« Avec l'argent qu'on touchera du procès je me disais qu'on pourrait acheter une petite maison un peu à l'écart de la ville, près du fleuve où je t'avais emmené manger une fois… »

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent d'émerveillement et il sauta sur l'homme qu'il aimait pour le couvrir de baisers et de « oh merci merci merci ! »

« Je t'aime Eren. »

Le nommé servit son plus beau sourire à son sauveur qui lui prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans une infinie tendresse, mêlant leur amour et passion devant l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux. Ils étaient les plus heureux en ce moment et plus rien ne pouvait entacher leur bonheur. Ils avaient fait tellement de chemins jusqu'à maintenant et tous les efforts payaient enfin.

* * *

« Le président Zackly ! »

Toute l'assemblée se leva comme elle avait fait ce matin, impatiente du verdict qui sera annoncé d'un moment à l'autre.

« Après avoir étudié une nouvelle fois toutes vos dépositions et vos dossiers, la décision a été prise. »

Levi retint son souffle, ne tenant plus. Il n'attendait plus que le verdict tombe et qu'il puisse enfin officialiser la nouvelle à Eren. Le président se tourna vers la défense dont les visages n'exprimaient que résignation et panique.

« Général Lord Bart, pour avoir été l'un des plus importants tributaires du club « Shag table » qui fermera ses portes dès ce soir, pour avoir financé leurs fraudes et leurs trafics illégaux de drogues, je vous destitue de votre grade de général. Pour le meurtre prémédité des parents du jeune Eren Jaeger et dans le but de sa prostitution, je vous condamne à huit ans d'emprisonnement. Pour les mensonges et blessures aggravées sur la personne d'Eren Jaeger, âgé de dix-neuf ans, je vous condamne aux travaux d'intérêts généraux qui vous seront obligatoire durant votre emprisonnement. Avocat de la défense, pour n'avoir rien empêché à tout cela et porté atteinte à l'intégrité d'Eren Jaeger, des dommages et intérêts vous seront mandatés ultérieurement. »

Au fur et à mesure que le jugement était prononcé, le sourire de Levi ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il avait gagné. Eren était définitivement libre et le général ne le serait plus. Le président posa un regard vers lui et il hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement son jugement libérateur.

« Le jugement est irrévocable. La séance est levée. Merci à tous. »

Le président se leva sous les cris de joie des soldats du lieutenant qui étaient tous aussi heureux de la victoire de leur supérieur. Levi ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire et Erwin le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne m'auras jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi fou ! Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.  
\- Tu n'as pas fini me remercier, ironisa le plus petit, un nouveau général devra être élu. Tu crois que le gouverneur ira chercher où, après tes excellents et loyaux services ? »

Le clin d'œil du brun fit rire le commandant qui le regarda sortir du tribunal après avoir été félicité par ses soldats. Il savait déjà qu'il se précipitait vers le garçon dont il était amoureux, lui annoncer la super nouvelle.

* * *

Eren et Levi ne se quittaient plus. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, le plus jeune ne voulait même plus étudier et Levi ne l'obligeait pas. Le jeune garçon avait tout de suite compris en voyant le lieutenant arriver, la joie se peignant sur son visage, qu'il avait gagné. Ils avaient gagnés.

« Leviiiii »

Le nommé se stoppa net en entrant dans sa chambre, son sang convergeant vers la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Là, sur son lit, alors qu'il se préparait à prendre sa douche de retour du procès, Eren respirait à grande goulée alors que son sexe érigé surmontait son orifice occupé. Deux doigts en lui, le plus jeune appela une nouvelle fois Levi qui ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus.

Pressé par le plus jeune, l'interpellé se dépêcha d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements avant de fondre sur le symbole de la luxure allongé sur le lit, attendant son sauveur tout en se préparant lui-même. Ses gémissements furent recouverts par la bouche du soldat qui l'embrassa passionnément, empoignant le sexe délaissé et lui appliquant de rapides vas et vients.

« Levi, Levi… J'ai envie de toi... Mmh… Leviii… Fais-moi l'amour !  
\- A tes ordres… »

Levi grogna. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait rien fait de sexuel, le traumatisme des blessures d'Eren ne le permettant pas. Il fit alors retirer les doigts de son protégé pour les remplacer par sa verge dure, trop impatient de posséder ce corps qui lui donnait toujours autant envie.

« Mmmmh…  
\- Han… Levi !  
\- Arrête de… De crier mon nom… Comme ça…  
\- Aah… Vous préférez comme ça, Lieutenant Levi ? »

Le plus âgé suffoqua, son sexe engoncé dans les chairs serrés d'Eren alors que ce dernier lui chuchotait à l'oreille son prénom dans une supplique sensuelle. Levi se redressa, attrapant les cuisses d'Eren pour imposer directement un rythme soutenu.

« Ah ! Oui… Oui Levi ! Mmmmh »

Atteignant son point sensible à chaque poussée, Levi accompagna son amant dans la vocalisation de leur plaisir, recevant des décharges de bien être à chaque contraction des parois de chairs sur sa verge sensible. Il accélèra ses coups de rein, amplifiant les cris du plus jeune qui se cambra jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit seuls dans l'appartement à faire l'amour, les autres soldats ne s'étant pas même montré depuis la fin du procès, ayant compris qu'ils auraient besoin d'intimité. Après avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit, le couple ne se quitta plus. Même lorsque Petra était revenue voir les blessures du protégé, Levi était resté lui tenir la main. Ce dernier avait bien fait comprendre qu'Eren pouvait faire une pause dans ses études ce qui ravi le plus jeune qui pouvait enfin profiter à fond du lieutenant sans craindre de représailles. Ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune émette le souhait de reprendre ses études.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Gunther expliquait à un Eren plutôt curieux en quoi consistait leur mission sur le front, Hanji déboula dans le salon, une enveloppe dans les mains. Levi la rejoint, prenant la lettre pour l'ouvrir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Auruo en levant les yeux de son journal.  
\- On vient de recevoir les dommages et intérêts.  
\- Combien ? s'enquit Petra, remarquant l'air surpris de son supérieur.  
\- Assez pour s'acheter une maison. »

Tous furent extrêmement étonnés d'apprendre le moment des dommages versés à Eren. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux réjouis et se leva pour rejoindre le plus âgé qui lui donna l'enveloppe.

« L'argent est pour toi, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.  
\- J'ai assez pour m'acheter une maison c'est ça ? »

Levi sourit, décrochant un baiser à son protégé qui lui rendit volontiers.

« Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui achèterais la maison.  
\- Laisse-moi participer, insista Eren, ça sera notre maison non ? »

Le soldat allait répliquer lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua une nouvelle fois, signifiant aux autres que quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour commandant ! firent les soldats en voyant arriver le grand blond.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde. »

Erwin s'arrêta près du couple et remarqua l'enveloppe marquée du sceau du ministère de la justice.

« Des nouvelles ?  
\- Eren vient de recevoir les dommages et intérêts.  
\- Oh c'est aller vite ! Lord Bart et son avocat ont dû payer avant d'entrer en prison.  
\- En parlant de ça… »

Hanji sortit une autre enveloppe de sa veste, surprenant une nouvelle fois les personnes présentes. Il la tendit au commandant qui haussa un sourcil.

« Pour toi, du gouverneur. »

Le concerné se saisit du courrier et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour être tranquille. L'activité reprit peu à peu entre les soldats et Eren, ce dernier reprenant peu à peu ses études auprès de Gunther et Eld. Le haut gradé s'assit à côté de Petra qui buvait son thé, refusant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

« Comment s'en sort Eren ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas eu la chance de beaucoup suivre ses progrès.  
\- Il apprend très vite. Il est très curieux et volontaire ça l'aide beaucoup. Ses parents avaient dû lui apprendre à lire, ça lui revient rapidement. Pareil pour l'écriture. »

Levi hocha la tête, regardant le visage souriant de son protégé qui était heureux d'apprendre autant de choses. Il découvrait l'histoire du monde dans lequel il vivait et il trouvait tout cela passionnant.

« Et toi ? reprit Petra, comment ça va ? »

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui la regardait, soucieuse. Il soupira.

« Ne prend pas cet air inquiet Petra. Maintenant que le procès est passé tout ira pour le mieux.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? Que fera Eren quand tu seras au front ? Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu ne peux-  
\- Arrête. »

Ils parlaient tout bas, mais le ton de Levi était ferme et froid. Eren n'était pas loin, il ne voulait pas qu'il attende ce que Petra s'apprêtait à dire.

« Rien ne m'arrivera. Maintenant que j'ai Eren, je peux t'assurer que rien ne m'arrivera. »

Ce fut au tour de Petra de soupirer. Elle connaissait bien sûr le caractère intangible du lieutenant. Il était têtu, et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne changera quoi que ce soit. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet.

« Vous allez prendre une maison ensemble alors ?  
\- Oui. J'aimerai qu'Eren garde son argent mais je crois qu'il peut se montrer aussi têtu que moi.  
\- Haha, ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

Le sourire taquin de la jeune femme fit rire Levi. Effectivement, côtoyer de près quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer aussi borné que lui et en tomber même amoureux lui faisait comprendre à quel point il pouvait être insupportable. Il faisait des concessions pour ne pas se montrer trop brusque, surtout parce qu'il aimait trop le jeune garçon pour le rendre triste ou fâché.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, on sera tous là.  
\- Je sais. Et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant Eren est libre. »

Le regard infiniment doux que porta le plus âgé sur Eren fit rougir Petra. Il y avait une époque où elle avait rêvé qu'il lui porte ce regard. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas et tant mieux, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Levi semblait très heureux en cet instant et ça la rendait heureuse elle aussi. Elle était prête à tout pour son supérieur.

Toutes les réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'Erwin réapparu dans le salon, tenant la lettre ouverte dans ses mains et son visage se battant entre la joie et l'étonnement total. Levi se leva, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour essayer de comprendre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander mais le commandant fut plus rapide.

« Je suis promu général. »

Le silence établit se transforma rapidement en explosion de joie, chacun se levant pour féliciter le nouveau général. Erwin était toujours sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas forcément à cette nouvelle, même si Levi l'avait laissé entendre. Ce dernier lui serra la main, souriant avec taquinerie.

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu le mérite plus que quiconque Erwin. Félicitations. »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, heureux d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, amis de longue date qui évoluaient ensemble. Eren se tenait près d'eux, gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter envers l'ancien commandant. Celui-ci, après avoir été félicité par tout le monde présent, se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui rougit.

« euh… Bra-Félicitations… Commandant… Euh général Erwin… »

Le nommé sourit, se forçant à ne pas rire avant d'attirer Eren dans ses bras.

« Ne soit pas si gêné Eren, après tout tu n'y es pas pour rien. Même si j'avais préféré que tu ne supportes pas tout ce que tu as vécu, ton rôle n'était pas sans conséquence dans l'emprisonnement de Lord Bart. Et puis, il se mit à chuchoter, tu rends Levi plus doux, ce qui déjà un exploit en soi, alors merci. »

Eren rougit de plus belle en balbutiant quelques mots. Cette fois-ci, Erwin rigola pour de bon, entrainant les autres dans son rire de joie. Levi vint prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras en souriant lui aussi.

« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup toi ? fit-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu te fiches de moi ? »

Le soldat releva le visage et rencontra les yeux narquois d'Eren. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura contre elles :

« Je ne me fiches jamais de toi, Eren.  
\- Je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, oubliant les effusions de joie qui prenaient encore les soldats qui sortaient déjà le champagne.

Tout commençait à reprendre son ordre. La joie et la bonne humeur reprenait une place qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir déjà eu parmi ce petit groupe de soldats. L'arrivée d'Eren avait changé énormément de choses mais personnes ne s'en étaient plaints, bien au contraire. Il avait égayé le moral de chacun et si ça ne tenait qu'à eux-mêmes, plus personne ne retournerait au front. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours encore de repos et tous profiteraient de cette pause jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue... Cette fiction a maintenant 8 mois, elle n'aura pas été très longue mais je suis très fière de ce que j'ai fait et super heureuse qu'elle vous plaise comme ça !

J'essaierai d'écrire le dernier chapitre le plus vite possible et de vous offrir une fin parfaite comme il se doit ! Mais ça ne sera pas la vraie fin pour nous, j'ai encore pleins d'idées de fictions dont deux sures (je vous ferais un petit résumé sur l'épilogue comme la dernière fois :)

Merci à toutes de me continuer à me suivre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	12. What did happen to us ?

Osu !

C'est un peu tard comme cadeau de noël vous dites ? J'ai honte, je voulais vraiment publier ce chapitre pendant les fêtes et je n'en ai pas été capable (mes amies se sont bien foutues de moi et elles avaient bien raison x)

Mais enfin le voilà, ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, et pas des moindre ! Je vous annonce de suite que vous n'allez pas aimer la fin mais c'est essentiel, je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire en la commençant alors ne me détestez pas plus déjà que je suis en retard...

J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes fêtes, un beau noël et palpitant réveillon de l'an ! Que cette année soit encore folle en passion du yaoi et en joie de vie ! En tout cas, vous m'en apportez tellement que je nage dans le bonheur à chaque fois que je penses à cette fiction (mise à part son retard hum hum)

Master of my hope a bientôt un an, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et fière d'une fiction et ça, c'est vous qui l'avez rendu possible (vous êtes mes cadeaux quotidiens hihi)

Bref, bref, bref, je m'attarde mais vous ne voulez que ce chapitre enfin haha ! Je vous laisse !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

Ninolola : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les prochaines te plairont tout autant !

Paunono15 : Déjà merci beaucoup de me suivre toujours avec autant de ferveur ! Pour ce qui est de la mort des parents d'Eren, il n'est pas évoqué dans ce chapitre mais je vais y venir dans l'épilogue pour une explication !  
J'ai un problème avec Levi mignon je crois, même si Levi en colère c'est tout à fait lui. Mais bon, on dire qu'Eren le rend comme ça x) Evidemment je referais des Ereri ! (j'en déjà deux en tête x)  
Je suis super contente que Naruto te plaise, ça fait encore plus de pairing à combler ! J'espère que la fiction te plaira, en attendant Eren et Levi )

Arya39 : Haha oui quand même, Eren a vraiment pris trop cher x) (hey, j'aime bien ton refrain, l'hymne-à-la-joie-contre-les-ordures mouaha). Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité à cette fiction qui tarde à se finir haha !

Cherry : Merciiii j'ai promis une fin heureuse, et je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin de ce chapitre, ne me hais paaaas !

Cat : Oh merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Je suis contente que mes deux fictions te plaisent, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir **

MarionMF : Merci beaucoup !

Haruna-chan : Hihihi merci ** je me suis vraiment concentrée sur ce lemon, et sur toute la fiction d'ailleurs, c'est un véritable métier x)

Karasu : Par où commencer… Mmh… MERCI ! ** Ce sont les lectrices comme toi qui me boostent à fond et me donnent tellement envie de continuer à écrire et poster ! Je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise, j'essaye vraiment de l'écrire au mieux pour en être fière. Ton commentaire me décroche de sourire de fou dès que je lis, merci merci merci ! (Levi papa ? Mais voyons… Mais voyons **)

Helena Ackerman : Merci beaucoup haha ! J'espère que mes prochains post te plairont

YoruNight : Haha bien sûr que je vois cette review, je mets un point d'honneur à toutes y répondre d'ailleurs !  
Merciiii ** J'adore quand c'est chou, je pense que ça se voit bien x)

Lunacross : Merci de ta review, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire un Levi un peu guimauve, je me rattraperais sur les prochaine fictions promis !

Akimichi : Merci d'avoir suivie mes deux fictions haha, c'est juste géniale d'avoir des lectrices comme toi !

Tamika-lee : Olala mais faut pas me dire ça c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Merci je suis super contente que cette fiction te plaise **

Baka Otaku Fujoshi : Merci beaucoup ça me touche !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Voici notre nouveau général, général Erwin Smith ! »

Les acclamations tonnèrent dans la cours du palais du gouverneur. De nombreux soldats, mais aussi des civils qui étaient venus voir le nouveau général de l'armée. Erwin salua la foule, de son éternel droiture et sérieux. Il souriait légèrement, ayant du mal à cacher sa joie. Il tourna la tête pour regarder trois de ses soldats monter sur l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion. En passant au grade supérieur, il avait dû nommer deux nouveaux commandants et ils n'avaient pas eu à chercher loin.

« Nous sommes aussi réunis pour la montée en grade de deux lieutenants et un soldat impliqués et dévoués à la protection de notre nation. Commandant Hanji, Commandant Levi, Lieutenant Eld, merci pour votre travail acharné et félicitation pour vos nouveaux grades ! »

Les applaudissements reprirent et les trois nouveaux hauts gradés se tinrent près du nouveau général. Hanji souriait à pleine dent, saluant la foule sans gêne alors que Levi restait stoïque, fidèle à lui-même. Erwin lui avait demandé qui serait le plus apte à endosser son grade maintenant que Levi devenait commandant. Il avait sans hésiter parler de Eld qui avait accepté. Une nouvelle effusion de joie avait pris le groupe de soldat et Erwin n'avait pas réalisé sa promotion jusqu'à ce jour où le gouverneur en personne les avaient présenter au peuple heureux de ce que l'armée opérait sur le front et le changement qui donnait du bien à tout le monde.

Entre Gunther et Petra, le bras accrochée à cette dernière, Eren était là, dont les chaînes s'étaient enfin brisées, le laissant jouir d'une liberté tant attendue. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Levi le trouva enfin dans la foule, leurs yeux se retenant le temps du discours du gouverneur et des applaudissements de la foule. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Eren et les soldats retrouvèrent les nouveaux promus derrière l'estrade pour les féliciter une énième fois. Une chevelure brune se jeta dans les bras du désormais commandant Levi qui le serra contre lui, n'appréciant que très peu la distance à laquelle ils devaient se soumettre parfois, même quelques petites heures.

Ce qui, par ailleurs, inquiétait fortement Erwin et Hanji. Ils appréciaient beaucoup Eren (comment ne pas tomber sous le charme naïf de son expression encore enfantine) et voyaient plutôt d'un bon œil leur relation, due à l'influence positive qu'avait le plus jeune sur Levi. Mais ce dernier serait bientôt amené à retourner sur le front. Ils ne s'étaient que trop attardés en ville et la guerre était loin d'être finie. Le commandant n'en faisait rien et refusait de parler du jour où ils devraient repartir. Avec son nouveau grade, il serait plus souvent au front et, s'il l'avait pu, Erwin aurait volontiers échangé leur grade. Mais l'impossible était bien malheureusement inconcevable et Levi enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, repoussant mentalement l'idée de le quitter aussi longtemps.

Le petit groupe se sépara pour l'après-midi, sachant qu'ils allaient se retrouver pour la réception en leur honneur le soir-même. Eren et Levi rentrèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier pour passer quelques heures d'intimité bien méritées. Cela faisait un mois qu'Eren était officiellement libre et habitait avec le nouvellement nommé commandant. Les deux amants n'avaient toujours pas parlé de leur nouvelle situation qui évoluait de jour en jour, mais le temps pressait et ça, Eren le sentait bien.

Rompant tant bien que mal le baiser fougueux qu'il échangeait avec le soldat une fois la porte de l'appartement passée, le jeune garçon obligea son sauveur à le regarder, et sérieusement. Levi fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à la parlotte dans ce genre de moment torride. Enfin, presque torride puisqu'il avait été arrêté à temps.

« Levi, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui va se passer. »

La langue du concerné claqua dans entre ses dents. Il se doutait déjà du sujet que voulait aborder Eren et, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'envie du tout, savait pertinemment qu'ils devaient en parler.

« Je suis très fier pour toi que tu sois devenu commandant. Tu le mérites largement mais j'ai aussi bien compris que ça impliquait beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que tu vas repartir bientôt ? »

Levi prit la main de son protégé pour l'entraîner dans le salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Il plongea ses yeux perçants emplis de résignation dans les pupilles émeraude d'Eren qui sentait déjà la tristesse envahir son cœur.

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas choisir entre toi et ma vie de soldat ? »

Eren acquiesça péniblement, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Le commandant se tendit inconsciemment et pressa doucement les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime Eren… Plus que ce que je pensais possible. Mais j'ai des responsabilités, pas seulement envers toi. Je t'ai promis de te rendre libre et te mettre en sécurité, ce que je vais finir de faire avant de partir. Et je partirai, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais sache que ça ne veut pas dire que je te quitterai. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, et je compte bien continuer à te le faire comprendre tous les jours par tous les moyens possibles jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de nouveau réuni. Un jour viendra où je prendrai peut être la place d'un autre général incompétent. Et ce jour-là, je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec toi. Mais d'ici-là, tu dois pouvoir être capable de m'attendre encore un peu… Je suis tellement désolé Eren, mais je reste un soldat… »

Le nommé secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se força à regarder Levi dans les yeux pour lui répondre. Il tenta un sourire qui se voulait confiant mais ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il les ouvrait pour prendre la parole.

« Bien sûr que je vais attendre, souffla-t-il, et je ne t'en veux pas du tout… Tu… Tu m'as sauvé, et si j'ai réussi à t'attendre dix-neuf pour te rencontrer alors je peux attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que l'on puisse vivre ensemble. Au moins je suis libre et je saurais que je te reverrais. Je t'aime Levi, et je veux que tu vives pour tes convictions. Ma liberté ne doit pas se faire contre toi. »

Levi s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer, sans s'en rendre compte. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la joue d'Eren qu'il caressa avec douceur en l'écoutant parler. Un élan de fierté et d'amour gonfla son cœur et il sourit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi brave et conciliant à cet âge et il se demandait encore s'il avait été si bon soldat que ça pour mériter ce jeune garçon. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui pour se blottir contre son torse, et Levi referma ses bras dans son dos pour le bercer doucement.

« On a encore un peu de temps, lui chuchota-t-il, on fera tout ce que tu voudras d'ici là… »

Il le sentit sourire et les deux amants passèrent l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repoussant encore et encore l'amère séparation qui les forcerait à se quitter pour un temps indéterminé. Mais avant cela, Levi était bien décidé à conclure les projets qu'ils avaient planifiés pour la libération d'Eren…

* * *

Erwin lança les dossiers sur le meuble en bois en soupirant. Ranger son nouveau bureau était la tâche la plus pénible par laquelle commencer étant le nouveau général. Hanji était gentiment venue l'aider et aux vus de l'état des appartements cette aide n'était pas de refus. Au bout de deux heures de tri intensif, les deux soldats s'étaient permis une pause-café bien méritée. D'abord silencieuse, la femme commandant se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention de son supérieur.

« Dans combien de temps ?  
\- Pas plus d'une semaine. »

Erwin porta la tasse à ses lèvres, soufflant doucement sur le liquide encore chaud. Hanji regarda la sienne, dubitative.

« On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?  
\- Levi sait qu'il doit y retourner. Eren n'est pas aussi fragile qu'on le croit, s'ils s'aiment vraiment alors ça se fera bien.  
\- Je te trouve un peu sans cœur, le morigéna Hanji en souriant, ils ne méritent pas ça après ce qu'ils ont traversés.  
\- C'est du passé maintenant. C'est mieux pour eux de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant. Un peu de distance leur feront le plus grand bien. »

Le général but d'une traite son café avant de se lever emportant avec lui les derniers dossiers à classer. Hanji soupira à son tour et but plus lentement sa boisson en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle avait mal pour les deux amants mais rien ne pourrait les sauver de la distance qui arrivait à grands pas. Un immense sourire dont elle semblait avoir le secret étira ses lèvres et elle se précipita dans le bureau où s'était rendu Erwin pour lui faire part de son idée.

L'après-midi passa tout aussi rapidement, chacun ayant à faire de son côté. La grande soirée en l'honneur des nouveaux hauts gradés se lança dès la nuit tombée et les soldats, avant tout amis, s'y retrouvèrent pour porter un toast et profiter d'une des dernières soirées qu'ils auraient avant de retourner pour la plupart aux fronts qu'ils devaient encore protéger.

Hanji, dans son uniforme pimpant, trépignait d'impatience aux côtés du nouveau général qui attendait plus sereinement les autres soldats. Eld, Gunther, Petra et Auruo arrivèrent peu après, rapidement suivit du petit couple qui ne cherchait pas vraiment à se cacher. Le gouverneur fit un nouveau discours en l'honneur de ces soldats valeureux et toute la salle leur leva leurs verres. Le groupe put alors enfin commencer à discuter tranquillement entre eux, ce que ne semblait qu'attendre la jeune femme commandant qui se jeta sur Levi.

« J'ai une graaaaaande surprise pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant presque sur place. »

Le soldat soupira en fronçant les sourcils, se résignant d'avance à la calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe quatre yeux ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.  
\- En fait, reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, c'est de notre part à tous, mais l'idée vient surtout de moi héhé… Et c'est une surprise pour vous deux ! »

La main d'Hanji dériva sur l'épaule d'Eren qui sursauta, tournant la tête vers son amant et la brune qui pétillait de joie. Sa discussion avec Petra et Auruo fut couper par les deux commandants et il dû se retourner vers eux, son mini-toast encore à la main. Il l'avala d'une bouchée, attirant sur lui le regard de son amant qui sourit presque d'excitation. Mais ils avaient autre chose à gérer pour le moment.

« En pleine discussion de filles avec Petra, elle m'a dit que tu voulais t'acheter une maison pour tes permissions, histoire d'être tranquille une fois rentré du front, et que tu voudrais y installer Eren pour qu'il puisse être tout aussi tranquille ! Et bien figure toi que, après avoir rangé les appartements du général pour Erwin, on s'est mis d'accord pour vous offrir cette maison !  
\- C'est aimable de votre part mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour-  
\- Tatata. Le gouvernement ne paye que des appartements pour les soldats et nous voulons aussi qu'Eren puisse jouir de sa liberté et de tout amusement et tranquillité. Alors une maison éloignée du centre-ville mais avec tout ce qu'il faut à proximité ça a quand même un prix.  
\- Mais-  
\- Levi… »

Les deux commandants se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui venait de parler, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Gêné de cette subite attention, comme il l'était à chaque fois, il planta son regard dans celui de son sauveur et prit sa main libre de sa coupe de champagne pour la serrer.

« Ils sont heureux de pouvoir te l'offrir, alors tu pourrais être heureux de l'accepter ? Moi en tout cas je suis très heureux… »

Le regard d'Hanji s'illumina de joie et d'amusement devant le comportement du couple. Levi soutint quelques instants le regard d'Eren avant de baisser la tête en la secouant. Si Eren et Hanji se mettaient à deux pour le faire flancher il n'avait plus le choix. Et puis, le gamin n'avait pas tort.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il, résigné, mais vous avez intérêt à trouver une maison-  
\- Elle sera parfaite. Parfaite pour vous ! »

Levi soupira, contrarié d'avoir encore une fois été coupé mais il ne pouvait plus aller contre la volonté de la jeune femme de toute façon. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé et il passa son bras dans le dos d'Eren pour le rapprocher de lui, montant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser à son oreille.

« Tu devras assumer.  
\- Je compte bien le faire. Après tout c'est moi qui vais surtout y habiter.  
\- Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas avoir mon mot à dire dans cette affaire. »

Les deux amants sourirent et le plus âgé posa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Eren qui rougit en empoignant la chemise du commandant. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la bonne humeur, discutant et rigolant avec les autres. Levi se rendit compte assez vite que son protégé avait déjà suffisamment bu, voire même déjà trop. Les joues d'une belle teinte rosée, Eren rigolait plus qu'il n'écoutait et c'est sans protester qu'il se sentit trainé vers la sortie. Le nouveau commandant salua ses amis d'un signe de tête avant de partir avec le jeune garçon légèrement saoul. Les soldats rigolèrent, décidant de rester encore quelques temps à cette soirée donnée avant tout en leur honneur.

Le retour se fit curieusement calme. Eren ne rigolait plus, bien que son sourire amusé restât collé sur son visage rougi par l'alcool. Il exerçait de légers mouvements d'appréhension continus sur la main de Levi qui ne l'avait pas quittée même lorsqu'ils étaient enfin sortit du palais du gouverneur. Ils firent le chemin à pied, le plus jeune profitant de l'air frais pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était heureux de se tenir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, tenir sa main dans la rue et pouvoir lui sourire avec amour. Levi était quant à lui un peu plus réservé, mais lui-même n'en était pas moins heureux.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver aux appartements du plus âgé, Eren sentit une grosse vague de fatigue lui couper les jambes et lui embrumer l'esprit, manquant de le faire tomber sur le canapé. Levi eut juste le temps de le retenir pour l'emmener dans la chambre où il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Oïe, l'appela-t-il, ne t'endors pas sans t'être nettoyé.  
\- Levi est vraiment soucieux de la propreté héhéhé… »

Le nommé leva les yeux au ciel en déchaussant le jeune garçon, se balançant entre le trop d'alcool et la fatigue. Levi réussit à le déshabiller pour le faire entrer dans la salle de bain, s'attirant de nombreuses remarques initialement prévue pour attiser sa libido mais il était surtout préoccupé à le faire entrer dans la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Eren frissonna au contact de l'eau et se laissa faire, ses forces l'ayant complétement abandonnées.

Une fois sûr que son protégé était enfin bien installé, Levi s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'une main fragile s'empara du pan de sa chemise, le stoppant dans sa démarche.

« Levi… ne me laisse pas tout seul… Je n'aime pas être tout seul… »

Le soldat se laissa rapidement attendrir par le ton doux et suppliant de la voix de celui qu'il aimait et, parce que c'était Eren, le rejoignit rapidement dans le bain chaud. Lui aussi de toute manière avait besoin de se nettoyer.

Il se colla au dos de son amant, l'attirant contre son torse pour enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et s'imprégner de la douce odeur d'Eren. Bien qu'encore imbibée d'alcool, il reconnaissait toujours la divine fragrance que dégageait le corps du jeune garçon qu'il adorait tant. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras, leur peau se collant l'une à l'autre et soutirant un gémissement de bien être au plus jeune qui se laissait totalement aller dans les bras du commandant.

« Mmh… Ça fait du bien…  
\- Ça fait toujours du bien d'être propre, le taquina Levi sans lever son visage de la nuque offerte.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à ma position dans tes bras. C'est tellement confortable. »

Levi sourit. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très agréables ces moments-là. Intimes et tendre à la fois, juste l'envie de faire passer des sentiments forts à l'autre. Ils s'étaient réellement bien trouvés et, quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, ne comptaient pas se lâcher de sitôt. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs un long moment dans la baignoire, la salle d'eau se réchauffant au même tempo que leurs corps. Comme fusionnés l'un à l'autre, ils ne bougeaient pas, Levi embrassant de temps à autre la nuque d'Eren qui caressait distraitement les bras de son amant. Le plus jeune, emporté par la fatigue, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière qui alla se reposer contre l'épaule musclée du commandant. Ce dernier sourit en montant une main dans la tignasse indisciplinable du jeune garçon qui s'endormait peu à peu dans ses bras.

Lorsque la température de l'eau commença à baisser, Levi réussit à se dégager de leur position pour déboucher la baignoire et, sans réveiller Eren, le prit dans ses bras pour le sécher sommairement et le ramener dans le lit. Il l'entendit marmonner comme il le faisait parfois dans son sommeil et le coucha rapidement avant d'enfiler un pyjama et le rejoindre sous les draps frais et propres. Il se faufila dans le dos d'Eren et, comme dans le bain, l'entoura de ses bras pour le ramener contre son torse. Il s'endormit rapidement, sa tête lovée contre le dos du plus jeune déjà bien assoupi.

* * *

« Notre départ est prévu pour dans trois jours.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Tu sais qu'Erwin a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour retarder notre envoie au front, enfin surtout le tient.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Oh s'il te plait Levi ! Parles, cries, hurles, je ne sais pas mais communiques ! »

Le nommé leva ses yeux froids sur la jeune femme apitoyée. Elle soutint le regard dur de son homologue comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Hanji était de ce genre de personne que rien ne faisait peur, et surtout pas l'humeur taciturne et aussi refroidissante qu'une douche glacé de Levi. Elle soupira et s'adossa au banc où ils étaient assis, après s'être retrouvé au parc où elle avait donné rendez-vous à son ami.

« J'en ai trouvé une. Elle est parfaite, je suis sure qu'elle va te plaire. »

Le changement de sujet ne dérangea nullement le soldat qui cette fois-ci posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Hanji. Elle lui sourit.

« Elle est juste à l'orée de la forêt, sur une petite colline préservée de la ville. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup de maisons comme celle-ci, surtout à vendre. Elle est suffisamment proche des commerces et en même temps isolée de la ville au profit du lac et de la verdure. Idéale pour vous deux je trouve. »

Levi ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête. Ce qui était idéal, c'était de pouvoir trouver une maison avant son départ pour pouvoir y installer Eren. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira longuement. Hanji attendit patiemment qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

« Tu penses que je peux l'avoir avant le départ ?  
\- J'ai déjà contacté l'ancien propriétaire. Tu peux signer demain et on vous aidera à vous installer le jour-même. Que tu puisses en profiter avec Eren avant le dé-  
\- J'ai… Je n'arrive pas à me projeter, avoua-t-il soudainement, surprenant la jeune femme. J'aime Eren plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé mais… Mais j'ai peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose… Enfin, j'ai peur qu'Eren se retrouve seul. Il serait capable de faire une grosse connerie pour ne pas vivre sans moi.  
\- Tu le ferais, toi aussi.  
\- Mais c'est différent. C'est lui qui me rattache à la vie maintenant. Alors qu'il a tant de choses à découvrir. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa vie pour moi.  
\- Je crois que tu te trompes, Levi. Eren est aussi amoureux de toi que tu ne l'es de lui, ça crève les yeux. Sa vie c'est toi et ne pense pas la lui faciliter en rompant tous liens. Tu en souffrirais trop toi aussi. Vis ce que tu as à vivre avec Eren et tu verras que l'avenir sera clément avec vous deux.  
\- T'es toujours aussi optimiste ?  
\- Il le faut bien, tu es toujours trop pessimiste ! »

Le fin sourire qu'Hanji aperçu sur le visage de son ami éclaira la sien, et son sourire rayonna de joie.

« Je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses en profiter de cette maison. Crois-moi cette guerre ne durera pas plus longtemps !  
\- Que tu dis.  
\- On a déjà gagné un front ! Les autres sont à portée de mains. »

Levi secoua la tête, s'adossant à son tour contre le dossier du banc pour lever sa tête vers le ciel. Il ferma un œil que le soleil éblouit et regarda les oiseaux voler paisiblement entre les nuages défilant dans le ciel bleu. Il faisait beau et dans trois jours, il partait. Il poussa un énième soupire et se détacha de sa petite contemplation pour se lever du banc.

« Je vais rentrer pour le moment, dit-il à la Hanji, c'est d'accord pour demain. »

La soldat se leva à son tour et servit un de ses plus grands sourires à son collègue.

« Compte sur moi !  
\- Et… Merci. »

Avant qu'Hanji n'ait eu le temps de le reprendre, Levi lui tournait déjà le dos, marchant sans précipitation vers la sortie du parc. Elle sourit tendrement, comme une mère devant un enfant trop capricieux qui s'ouvrait enfin. Levi était un drôle de personnage mais la vie lui devait bien quelques moments de répit…

* * *

La maison fut rapidement investie. Tout le monde aida à son installation, créant une atmosphère joyeuse en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Petra avait fait des en-cas pour tout le monde, lorsque l'heure de la pause vint à midi passé. Tout le monde passa un bon moment, surtout Eren qui nageait en plein bonheur. Il jouissait maintenant de toute sa liberté et en apprenait toutes les facettes. Levi sourit en pensant qu'il ferait un parfait petit homme de maison. Le jeune garçon passait beaucoup de temps à apprendre à faire la cuisine, activité qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, apporter une nouvelle décoration au logement… Alors le commandant savait qu'ils allaient se plaire ici. Eren aller passer pas mal de temps à aménager leur nouveau cocon et peut être que comme cela le temps passerait plus vite…

« Alors Levi, elle te plait ? »

Le nommé regarda la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côté, sandwich à la main. Finalement, il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Enfin, Eren avait eu raison de le faire flancher.

« Mmh. Eren va s'y plaire.  
\- C'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Haha. »

Levi eut un léger sourire en acquiesçant. Son protégé était évidemment sa première préoccupation et il était plus serein de le laisser dans un cadre comme celui-ci. La maison était effectivement en bordure de la forêt, sur une colline dont on pouvait apercevoir un lac. En contrebas, lorsque le petit groupe s'était rejoint pour emménager la demeure, il avait pu voir quelques petits commerces indépendants pour les maisons aux alentours. A quelques dizaines de minutes à pied du centre-ville, cette maison était une bénédiction pour les deux amants. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent dans la grande plaine qui appartenait à la maison, à quelques pas de la forêt.

« Ça ne te fais pas peur ? le taquina le plus âgé en s'approchant d'Eren qui s'était éloigné du groupe.  
\- Pas du tout, au contraire. Je suis trop heureux d'habiter ici, c'est tellement beau ! Levi c'est parfait ! »

Le soldat sourit devant l'enthousiasme du plus jeune qui regardait le paysage avec ses éternels yeux d'enfant. Il le couvait d'un regard amoureux, tendre et protecteur alors qu'Eren baladait le sien à travers les arbres calmes et verdoyants.

« Je… Ça sera paisible pour moi de vivre ici en attendant… Que tu reviennes. »

Le ton soudainement forcé du garçon contraria le plus âgé. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eren pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Son cœur se serrait dès que ce sujet était abordé, une pression dérangeante et étouffante qui paraissait le bloquer.

« Ça ira, chuchota-t-il, ça passera vite, je ferai tout pour être le plus souvent ici… Et puis, Erwin est le nouveau général, je me permettrais plus de permission. »

Eren tenta un sourire alors que ses yeux brillaient. Il n'osait regarder son protecteur de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Cette prochaine séparation bouleversait énormément les deux hommes qui se sentaient se perdre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient en parler depuis la dernière fois, comme si le fait de verbaliser cette situation allait tout briser entre eux. Alors ils se contentaient de caresses et de baisers à la dérobé, le cœur lourd d'une sourde tristesse.

« Je voulais être sûr que tu sois bien installé avant de partir.  
\- Merci… Ici c'est très bien… »

Levi se mordit la lèvre avant de tirer sur les vêtements du plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier baissa sa tête dans le cou du soldat qui lui caressa le dos et les cheveux de ses deux mains. Il sentit un léger tremblement et il soupira, tout aussi désemparé qu'Eren.

« Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça… Je t'ai promis la liberté et je ne suis même pas capable de la vivre convenablement avec toi…  
\- Je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je t'aime Levi, et je veux être avec toi. Alors si je dois attendre j'attendrais. »

Eren glissa son nez contre la tempe de son amant jusqu'à arriver jusqu'aux fines lèvres qu'il happa des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement, se gardant dans les bras comme la plus précieuse et fragile des choses.

« Je t'aime… Eren… »

Le nommé frissonna en serrant ses mains dans les cheveux du plus âgé qui frotta son nez contre sa joue, comme une marque d'affection purement physique. Les deux amants restèrent un moment blotti l'un contre l'autre, silencieux et frissonnant entre leur bouche téméraire.

Le soir-même la maison était enfin prête. Les meubles installés au bon endroit, la décoration disponible choisie par les bons soins d'Eren et un feu que Levi avait eu la fierté de faire. La demeure était effectivement idéale pour le couple : sur deux étages, elle contenait deux chambres confortables et une grande salle d'eau à l'étage et un salon donnant sur une cuisine aménagée au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a avait aussi un grenier et un sous-sol pour entreposer les cartons où des affaires qui n'avaient pas encore trouvées leur place.

Le petit groupe de soldat avait laissé les deux amants seuls après une dernière boisson partagée et Eren et Levi avait passés la fin de l'après-midi à terminer d'aménager selon leurs goûts leur nouveau chez eux.

« Je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de la décoration, lança le commandant en attisant le feu, tu auras de quoi faire ici.  
\- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Je vais bien m'occuper ces prochains jours, je pense que je ne verrais même pas le temps passer. Quand tu rentreras je me dirais « déjà ? » ! »

Levi sourit en posant le tisonnier et rejoignit son protégé assis sur le canapé. Les journées étaient plutôt chaudes, mais une fois la nuit commencée le froid prenait rapidement la région. Eren s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux du plus âgé qui caressa instinctivement ses cheveux.

« Oui, le temps passera vite.  
\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à régler là-bas ?  
\- Assez, oui. Maintenant qu'un premier front s'est rendu, ça donne du courage pour la suite, ça sera plus facile.  
\- Est-ce que la guerre va se finir ? »

Le soldat ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une question pertinente qu'il ne s'était à vrai dire jamais pris la peine de se poser. Il était un défendeur du peuple dans l'âme, mais après ? Il avait grandi dans l'injustice et conditionné sa vie pour la guerre. Mais avait-elle une fin ? Vraisemblablement, oui, puisque toute guerre connaissait un terminus. Après, il ne pouvait assurer qu'elle se terminerait de son vivant. Il baissa la tête pour capter le regard curieux du jeune garçon.

« Oui, les guerres se finissent toujours. Et après il y en a d'autres.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que l'humanité n'est pas capable de coexister correctement. L'homme a un instinct de conquête. Pour faire simple, comme j'ai voulu te prendre à ce gros porc, des gens veulent nous prendre nos terres. »

Eren rigola à la comparaison. Maintenant que l'affaire était passée et le traumatisme guéri, l'ancien prostitué n'avait aucun mal à parler de cette partie de sa vie. Levi ne parlait de l'ancien général que par des insultes, ce qui faisait bien rire le plus jeune qui ne voyait de toute façon pas comment le nommer autrement. Le club avait d'ailleurs était dissous et il n'était plus le seul ex-prostitué de libre maintenant.

« C'est bête, souffla Eren, son regard toujours accroché au plus âgé.  
\- L'homme est bête, lui répondit-il. »

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit un peu plus et il ferma les yeux pour se délecter des sensations des caresses de son amant. Ce dernier partait dans deux jours, soit plus qu'une journée à profiter de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en condition, comme un odieux rêve qui avait l'air vrai mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Eren se tourna sur le côté, enfouissant son visage sur le ventre couvert du commandant qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils n'échangèrent plus de paroles ce soir-là et Levi attendit que son protégé s'endorme dans ses bras avant de le porter au lit et d'éteindre le feu.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Il avait observé Eren un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses yeux parcouraient le visage infiniment beau de l'endormi. Il souriait nostalgiquement, repoussant encore la fatalité qui arrivait à grands pas maintenant… Le lendemain, ils passeraient certainement tout leur temps au lit à profiter de leurs derniers moments d'intimité avant un long moment… Un long moment…

* * *

« Mais il n'a pas de parents… Il est tout seul, perdu et il a l'air tellement triste…  
\- Eren… »

Le soldat soupira dans le combiné. Quelques jours après son déchirant départ, l'armée était venue installer une radio de communication qu'Erwin avait commandé pour le couple. Le jeune garçon était tout excité et Levi essayait de trouver un peu de temps tous les deux ou trois jours pour utiliser la radio de son camp pour parler avec son amant.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été sur le front depuis des années. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps, Levi avait eu du mal à se remettre dans sa condition de soldat. Heureusement que ses soldats étaient toujours avec lui et que l'ambiance générale le remettait rapidement dans le bain. Il avait été affecté au camp Est, celui qui donnait le plus de fil à retorde. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était parti et la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Eren le laissait dubitatif.

« Levi…  
\- C'est une grande responsabilité Eren, je ne suis pas là pour t'aider et ce n'est pas un jouet, pas un simple animal non plus.  
\- Je ne suis pas demeuré. J'ai l'impression de me voir en lui, il est un peu comme moi dans le fond… En manque d'amour et il vient peut-être de trouver un sauveur… »

Le commandant ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La situation que lui décrivait son protégé était délicate et, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas la gérer convenablement. Il soupira, reprenant soudainement son ton autoritaire.

« Eren, sois sérieux. Emmène-le dans un orphelinat ou un refuge, il doit-  
\- Je ne veux pas ! Je suis seul ici et je me sens perdu sans toi ! Je n'arriverai pas à tenir quelques semaines de plus, alors des mois ou des années n'y pense même pas. J'ai besoin d'affection et besoin d'en donner, besoin de m'occuper à autre chose que décorer notre maison qui l'est suffisamment. »

Ses arguments se tenaient, il était vraiment sérieux. Levi ne s'attendait pas du tout à apprendre qu'un petit garçon avait fait son apparition dans le domaine du jeune couple. Apparemment, il n'avait ni famille ni maison, sûrement un orphelin de guerre d'après ce qu'avait compris Eren. Ce dernier s'était pris d'affection pour l'enfant et l'avait fait dormir à la maison, lui faisant à manger et parlant avec lui comme pour s'amadouer l'un l'autre. Bien évidemment, Eren était tombé de plus en plus sous le charme du petit garçon qui ne voulait plus le quitter et qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

Levi soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait autre chose à penser que ça aux vues des difficultés qu'il rencontrait au front Est. Lui et Eren parents ? Il ne savait fichtrement pas quoi en penser et de toute évidence n'arrivait pas à se projeter dans ce rôle. Il fut tenté de laisser à Eren le choix de ses responsabilités… Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Il ne rentrerait pas de suite et le jeune garçon avait bien le droit à de la compagnie. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de complétement insensé mais ce mot le caractérisait assez bien depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eren.

« Bon Eren, si c'est ce que tu veux…  
\- Vraiment !? Oh Levi je-  
\- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je veux que tu sois sûr que cet enfant n'ait pas de famille à qui être confié. On ne s'occupe pas d'un enfant comme ça, il faut que tu sois prêt à prendre des responsabilités qui dépassent ta pensée.  
\- Je le sais. Mais j'en ai besoin. Après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'en ai le droit non ?  
\- … Oui, si ça te rends heureux tu as le droit. »

Le soldat sentit son amant jubiler et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire une seconde fois. Il l'aimait si fort qu'il lui passait tous ses caprices ! Et quel caprice… Un enfant ! Au moins, il se sentirait moins coupable de laisser Eren seul à l'autre bout du pays. Ce dernier aurait maintenant une vraie préoccupation qui lui prendrait beaucoup de temps.

« Je t'aime tellement Levi ! »

L'éclat de voix du plus jeune fut redescendre le dorénavant « père » sur terre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, gamin… »

Le dit « gamin » éclata d'un rire joyeux et Levi sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il lui manquait, c'était vraiment dur sans lui… Ils avaient chacun de quoi s'occuper mais l'absence de l'autre leur était insupportable. Levi se demandait déjà quand lui serait accordée sa première permission…

« Les autres seront mis au courant ? Erwin te fera surement rentrer plutôt s'il sait qu'on a un enfant maintenant… »

C'était dit maladroitement, mais l'idée en restait bonne. Très bonne même. S'il s'avérait vraiment que l'enfant n'avait aucune famille et qu'Eren et lui en devenaient les tuteurs, Levi devrait revenir en ville pour signer des papiers de légalisation et rencontrer son enfant. Il porta une main à sa tête pour la masser. Tout arrivait trop vite, il avait à peine le temps de réfléchir convenablement.

« Levi ?  
\- Deux minutes Eren, je réfléchis… J'en ai plein la tête c'est compliqué…  
\- Je… Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Eren. Tu as tout à fait le droit de vouloir un enfant et de toute façon pour nous adopter est le seul moyen d'en avoir alors… Pourquoi pas ? Il faut juste qu'on le fasse en bonne et due forme pour que ça marche.  
\- Oui ! Je ferais tout comme il faut.  
\- Je te fais confiance, j'ai encore pas mal de travaille ici mais je ferais parvenir une lettre à Erwin pour lui expliquer la situation. Tu auras certainement de sa visite d'ici la semaine prochaine.  
\- D'accord ! »

Le jeune couple parla encore quelques minutes gaiement, savourant presque religieusement ce moment à écouter la voix de l'autre. Levi grimaça en voyant Hanji lui indiquer qu'il avait déjà dépassé son temps d'appel.

« Eren…  
\- Oui je sais, tu dois y aller…  
\- Prends-sois du petit monstre qui vient d'arriver, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.  
\- Tu vas l'adorer.  
\- Pas plus que toi.  
\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi.  
\- Je te rappelle dès que je peux.  
\- Je resterai près de la radio. »

Après un dernier au revoir confus et triste, les deux amants coupèrent la communication. Levi resta un moment près du combiné, les yeux fortement fermés. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait choisi de continuer sa vocation de soldat alors il devait patienter. Il finit par reprendre contenance et retourna à sa tente pour la nuit, les pensées pleines de son protégé tant désiré…

Quelques jours étaient passés et toujours aucune nouvelle du général. Après quelques recherches, Eren avait pu attester que l'enfant n'avait pas de famille et c'est plus qu'heureux qu'il pouvait alors le garder. Le petit garçon n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait un toit, de la bonne nourriture et, surtout, quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui avec amour.

Il s'appelait Farlan. Ses cheveux châtains s'ébouriffaient en haut d'une tête souriante et joyeuse, percée de deux yeux gris rieurs. « Comme ceux de Levi en moins glacials et durs» c'étaient mis à penser Eren en rigolant. Le petit garçon se montrait très curieux et pas du tout compliqué, obéissant à ce que lui demandait l'adulte. Les deux garçons s'étaient rapidement attachés et le nouveau père n'attendait que la venue de son amant pour le présenter.

Le jour convenu de l'appel tant attendu, il pleuvait fort sur la ville. Levi le réconforta légèrement en lui affirmant qu'il ne faisait pas meilleur là où il était. Eren lui raconta avec joie qu'ils pouvaient garder l'enfant et tout ce qui concernait ce dernier. Le soldat l'écouta avec délectation, plus pour le ton enjoué de sa voix que pour le contenu lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé être père alors le devenir était plus surprenant et assez effrayant pour lui. Mais il n'en restait pas moins heureux.

« Tu as envoyé la lettre à Erwin ? demanda Eren  
\- Oui elle devrait être arrivée déjà, il passera bientôt. »

Le plus jeune trépignait d'impatience d'officialiser les choses pour que Levi puisse revenir.

« Et sinon de ton côté tout se passe bien ?  
\- C'est dur. Ces salauds ne sont pas prêts à lâcher, mais moi non plus.  
\- Tu ne lâches jamais.  
\- J'aime les défis. »

Les deux amants sourirent en cœur. Levi sentit au loin dans le camp de l'agitation mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Tu penses que ça te fera revenir.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances et puis… Erwin me l'a promis. »

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était impatient !

« Levi… Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi Eren. Je- »

La communication fut coupée d'un coup par un grosse vague sonore, suivit d'un grésillement ininterrompu. Le cœur d'Eren s'accéléra d'un coup alors qu'il tentait vainement d'appeler le nom de son amant. Rien. Sa respiration se cala sur les battements de son cœur et il tenta de se dire que c'était certainement à cause de la pluie, mais une mauvaise impression lui enserrait le cœur.

« Ça va ? »

La petite voix enfantine attira son attention sur le petit garçon qui tirait sur son pantalon. Il s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas inquiéter l'enfant.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien…  
\- Je vais voir mon nouveau papa ?  
\- Bientôt, il a très envie de te rencontrer.  
\- Mon ancien papa est mort parce qu'il était soldat aussi… Levi va mourir ? »

Un haut le cœur prit l'adulte qui tressaillit. Il s'assit brusquement sur le canapé en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras, plus pour se rassurer lui que le plus petit.

« Non, non, non… Levi ne mourra pas… Il ne doit pas mourir… »

Comprenant le trouble de son père, Farlan se laissa aller dans ses bras en posant ses petites mains sur le torse d'Eren. Il fut le premier à s'endormir alors que le plus âgé repassait en boucle tous les scénarios possibles. Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte le fit sursauter. La nuit tombait. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis sur ce canapé ? Il allongea Farlan dessus avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

« Eren ? »

Le nommé reconnut immédiatement la voix du général et courut ouvrir la porte.

« Général Erwin ! »

Devant lui se tenait effectivement le grand soldat blond, essoufflé et une cape ruisselante sur le dos. Il venait juste de s'arrêter de pleuvoir. Erwin planta un regard sombre et perdu dans ceux encore empli de peur du jeune garçon.

« Vous… Vous êtes là pour la lettre ? Tenta-t-il de se rassurer.  
\- Eren… J'étais en pleine conversation avec Hanji au camp Est, elle est à la frontière. Le-… Je suis désolé c'est arrivé d'un coup… »

Eren ne tint plus et ses jambes lâchèrent. Le général agrippa ses bras à temps avant que le jeune garçon ne s'effondre par terre. Il glissa contre le mur, le regard vide.

« C'était quoi ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Une missile. Un missile a été lancé sur le camp de Levi. Je suis désolé Eren… »

Le nommé leva les yeux vers le ciel désormais noir. Les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition et une larme dévala sa joue droite sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Comme la nuit, cette révélation était tombée d'un coup sec, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Ils étaient pères. Ils étaient pères et heureux. Levi… Il resserra ses jambes contre sa poitrine et éclata soudainement un sanglot. Erwin s'accroupit, désarmé et la tristesse ravageant lui aussi son cœur. Ce n'était pas possible, son ami ne méritait pas ça.

Le général attendit de longues minutes silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se calme d'épuisement et le porta pour le coucher à l'intérieure. Il l'allongea sur le canapé, à côté du petit enfant qui y dormait déjà. Il caressa des yeux le visage paisible du petit garçon qui ne connaîtrait vraisemblablement que drames dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant les mots ahuris et effarés de son commandant après le bruit sourd de la détonation.

« Un missile ! Putain un missile Erwin, les gars en renfort au plus vite ! Je te laisse Erwin, Levi est là-bas ! »

* * *

Bon

Ne

Me

Haissez

Pas

...

Je m'excuse platement de cette fin, mais je vous assure qu'aucune promesse n'est brisée ! J'ai dit tout au long de cette fiction qu'il y aurait une fin heureuse, comme je ne peux que le faire avec une Levi/Eren...

Je vais faire mon possible pour poster rapidement l'épilogue, histoire de ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sur cette fin (j'en reste très fière vilaine que je suis)

Vous méritez encore et encore tous mes remerciements, je vous fait des milliers de bisous et câlins virtuels pour vous montrer à quel point je vous adore !

Sans vous cette fiction n'est rien et ça me touche d'arriver enfin à la fin (mais ce n'est pas la fin de tout !)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	13. And all almost ends - épilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir mes amouuurs !

Que de joie et de tendresse pour clôturer cette fiction, car je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour vous remercier. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci de m'avoir suivi toute cette année sur cette fiction. J'ai donné beaucoup de moi sur cette fiction, je m'y suis énormément attachée et pris pas mal de temps à bien écrire chaque chapitre, à faire avancer convenablement cette histoire originale qui m'a tout autant plu à écrire qu'à lire vos commentaires.

Comme pour mon autre fiction, je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de finir cette fiction, de mettre enfin le point final à cette belle aventure. Happy end je vous ai promis, happy end il y aura ! Je savais très bien comment finirais cette fiction lorsque je l'ai commencée et je suis désolée des aléas que je vous ai fait subir. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie encore d'être là pour finir avec moi ce dernier chapitre.

Je sais que le dernier chapitre c'est très mal fini, mais une situation désastreuse en entraîne parfois une meilleure. Alors je vous laisse donc avec l'épilogue que j'ai écris très rapidement pour vous !

[_Réponses aux reviews_]

Cherry : Merci pour ton commentaire et de ne pas me détester haha ! L'histoire se serait trop bien terminée si Levi n'avait rien eu et puis, tu le verras en lisant, une mauvaise chose en entraîne une bonne ;)

Arya39 : Je suis désolée de l'attente, entre partiels et vacances c'est un peu compliqué mais c'est vrai que c'est long... Mais pas de panique, la happy end promise est bien là ! On choisit pas forcément les bons moments pour stopper les chapitres x)

Audrey Takarai : Pas de soucis, tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire hahaha, je te laisse donc découvrir ;)

Karasu : Noooon ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais que c'est agressif comme fin de chapitre, mais je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps avant de poster l'épilogue pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps dessus haha. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !

Akimichi : Hahaha, sadique !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Farlan laisse ton père tranquille il a besoin de repos.  
\- Mais je voulais juste…  
\- Ça va aller Eren, ce n'est qu'une prothèse. »

Le nommé posa un regard amoureux sur le petit garçon qui sauta dans les bras du plus âgé. Il avait bien cru mourir de chagrin et désespoir lorsqu'Erwin était venu le voir.

Pendant qu'il parlait à Levi grâce à la radio, les ennemis de l'Est avaient envoyé un missile surprise sur le camp où se trouvait le commandant. Hanji était sur un campement plus en retrait et avait entendu de loin l'explosion et la destruction du camp. C'était paniquée qu'elle avait accouru avec son équipe pour secourir les blessés. Son cœur rata un battement, on ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement ou de stress lorsqu'elle avait vu Levi, étalé près des soldats qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

Levi Ackerman devait avoir un ange gardien particulièrement tenace. Rare étaient les survivants et il était là, le cœur battant faiblement mais le faisant encore vivre. Le souffle de l'explosion du missile l'avait expulsé hors de la tente qui avait brulée d'un coup, faisant malheureusement atterrir une carcasse d'un véhicule de l'armée sur sa jambe droite. Hanji l'avait retrouvé coincé en dessous, essayant à peine de se dégager, le souffle court et le corps en sang. Les autres blessures avaient été superficielles à part les quelques brûlures et il fut rapatrié le plus vite possible avec les autres survivants.

Erwin avait rapidement été mis au courant. Trois jours après ce funeste jour, Levi était enfin de retour en ville, soigné à l'hôpital. Eren y avait accouru, laissant Farlan au bon soin du général qui lui devait bien ça. Le jeune garçon avait veillé son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il était tombé dans le coma juste à sortie du camp et s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard. Entre pleurs et baisers, Eren avait serré un Levi sans force mais plus qu'heureux d'être enfin dans ses bras.

Le commandant n'avait pas vraiment été traumatisé. Le moignon de sa jambe droite maintenant disparue lui avait fait assez mal les premiers jours mais les visites quotidiennes du garçon qu'il aimait faisaient passer le temps plus vite. Ils avaient tous les deux convenus que Levi rencontrerait son fils après sa sortie de l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs ici qu'il commença la longue période un peu difficile de la rééducation.

On testa sur lui une prothèse, un des premières lancées par les hôpitaux des grandes villes. Erwin avait insisté pour qu'il tente, essayant le plus possible de se racheter de cet incident. Le général se sentait énormément coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à son ami et ce que le couple avait dû endurer. Levi passa donc plusieurs semaines à s'habituer avec la prothèse que les chirurgiens avaient assemblée à son genou dépourvu de jambe. Il ne l'enlevait que le soir pour nettoyer la blessure et arriva rapidement, au grand étonnement des médecins, à s'en servir presque normalement.

Le jour de sa sortie, plus de deux mois après l'explosion, Levi dû se rendre aux quartiers du gouverneur pour toute l'administration qui l'y attendait. Pour ses bons et loyaux services, il fut mis au rang d'honneur des soldats blessés au front et était alors considéré à la retraire, touchant cependant une pension qui lui permettrait de vivre avec sa famille. Et parlons-en de cette famille. Eren et Levi furent officiellement reconnus comme les nouveaux tuteurs et parents du petit Farlan qui se fit enfin une joie de rencontrer son deuxième père.

Le courant passa de suite entre les deux. Levi tenait aussi bien à endosser son rôle d'éducateur que de père aimant et, se montrant tout de même plus autoritaire qu'Eren, reconnut que l'idée d'adopter un enfant était finalement l'une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivé, après Eren.

Ce dernier était au petit soin avec son amant. Après avoir failli le perdre, il ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout le plus âgé qui en redemandait encore. Entre sa vie intime dans les bras d'Eren et sa nouvelle vie de père, Levi remercia quelque part ce destin étrange qui avait changé sa vie en l'espace de quelques mois. Il mit un petit moment à faire le deuil des morts au camp où il avait failli perdre la vie et pour cause…

En cette triste soirée où le camp Est avait frappé fort, Gunther, Eld, Auruo et Petra avaient perdu la vie. Ils furent enterré au cimetière d'honneur de l'armée et Levi passait les voir une fois par semaine, parfois seul, parfois avec Eren et Farlan. Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié comme s'il le savait au plus profond de lui. Son cœur l'avait fait à sa place. Il aurait voulu les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient, encore et encore, de l'avoir aidé sans se plaindre et sans poser trop de questions. Ils étaient morts trop tôt.

Levi décida de poser des photographies d'eux sur la cheminé, en hommage et pour ne jamais les oublier, car ils avaient été avant tout des amis. Eren les avait pleurés mais ne pouvait se résoudre à être heureux que l'homme qu'il aimait soit sauf. Hanji et Erwin étaient souvent venus les voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et la vie avec doucement repris son cours.

L'énigme des parents d'Eren avait aussi été levée. Ayant plus de temps pour lui dorénavant, Levi passa beaucoup de temps dans les archives de la ville et à discuter avec les médecins de l'hôpital pour en apprendre plus sur les défunts parents de son amant. Grisha était un médecin de guerre réputé pour son esprit innovateur. Il était plutôt spécial dans son genre, mais aussi très sympathique. Sa femme, Carla, était une mère aimante qui s'était très bien occupé de son enfant.

Restait maintenant à savoir pourquoi avoir prémédité leur mort. Quand il revenait en ville, Grisha venait souvent voir l'ancien général pour des visites médicales quotidiennes. Ce dernier était tombé sur une photo du jeune garçon, tout petit à l'époque, et décida de garder un œil sur cette famille. Lorsqu'Eren fut d'âge convenable, l'esprit vicieux et tordu du général étant déjà suffisamment cultivé à l'époque, il commanda la mort des parents pour faire en sorte de placer le jeune garçon dans le club qu'il fréquentait sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. La mort du médecin était passée pour une mort normale d'un soldat au front et on avait considéré sans plus de jugement que la mère s'était suicidée de chagrin.

Eren n'avait rien voulu entendre sur la mort de ses parents. Cela restait un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme qui préférerait se préoccuper de sa nouvelle famille et la vie qu'il se construisait avec Farlan et Levi. Ce dernier ne se plongea donc pas plus sur ses vieux dossiers et laissa au bon soin de la justice de convenir le meilleur jugement pour le général qui croupissait en prison.

Levi apprit donc à vivre avec un enfant, situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé au vivre ô combien il detestait les enfants. Mais Farlan était différent, il ressemblait quelque peu à Eren avec ses yeux francs et sa curiosité naturelle. L'ancien soldat remercia donc quelque part son destin de lui avoir fait passer ces épreuves pour lui permettre de vivre une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée…

* * *

« Farlan s'est endormi.  
\- Ce petit monstre est une véritable tornade !  
\- C'est un enfant.  
\- Mmh… »

Eren se lova contre le torse de son amant, les yeux rivés sur son livre. Il le posa sur la table de nuit quand il sentit le plus jeune de plus en plus inquisiteur.

« Ça ne te dérange plus ta jambe ? demanda Eren  
\- Mon manque de jambe tu veux dire ? le taquina-t-il »

Le garçon le pinça en faisant rire Levi qui le prit dans ses bras pour le faire asseoir sur lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement en coupant court à toutes répliques. Eren se délecta de ce moment plein de douceur et de passion qu'il cherchait encore et encore.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais, chuchota-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Levi.  
\- Plus jamais, je reste avec toi maintenant. Comme promis. »

Ils lièrent leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de se faire plus entreprenant, reprenant une danse que leurs corps n'avaient jamais oublié et que leur esprit ne quémandait que trop. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, passionnément, tendrement puis sauvagement, sans ne demander rien d'autre au monde ou aux quelconques anges qui les regarder d'en haut, s'ils y en avaient quelques pervers pour se délecter de ce spectacle.

Finalement c'était comme le début d'une nouvelle vie, la fin heureuse qui ouvrait un nouveau chapitre sur leurs existences maintenant mêlées. Qui sait ce que le destin leur réservait encore de tordu mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'après les épreuves passées, plus rien ne leur faisait peur. Pas même l'arrivée de cet enfant, pas même le handicap de Levi. Pour eux leur amour ne changerait pas et ce qui primait au-dessus de tout.

Eren était la victoire de Levi. Levi avait été l'espoir d'Eren. Le maître de son espoir.

* * *

Alors ? Je vous avais dit que ce serait une happy end ? Ayez foi en votre auteure haha !

Je n'arrive pas à faire plus de commentaires sur cette fiction. J'ai hâte de vous emmener dans de nouvelles aventures, que ce soit avec Eren et Levi qu'avec d'autres mondes et personnages que j'affectionnent tout autant.

J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour de prochaines fictions, dont déjà deux Eren/Levi qui j'espère vous plaira ! Mais avant de poster quoi que ce soit je tiens à les écrire en entiers, promis ! En attendant je vous promets de poster régulièrement des OS de différents mangas et de différents tons que j'écrirais avec attention.

J'espère de tout cœur que cette fiction vous aura plu, autant que ça m'aura plu de l'écrire. Vous êtes adorables, géniales juste... Je vous aimes mes lectrices ! Et j'espère vous revoir commenter mes prochaines fictions !

Et bien voilà, ça y'est... Je clos cette fiction pour en ouvrir une autre prochainement. Merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici.

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


	14. Un petit mot d'amour

Continuer à recevoir des notifications sur une fiction bouclée depuis plus de six mois aide à rappeler à quel point ce que l'on donne de soi peut chambouler. Cette fiction a été mon plus gros projet jusqu'à maintenant et j'en suis toujours fière.

Et coupable aussi. Je me suis rendu compte il y a quelque temps que toutes ces reviews sans réponses ce n'était pas très chic. Même après six mois, voir que vous êtes autant à aimer et avoir dévoré cette histoire me fait très chaud au cœur. Vraiment.

Toutes celles (ceux ?) qui écrivent comme moi comprennent certainement à quel point c'est émouvant et stimulant de savoir qu'une idée à soi, une histoire écrite par nos petits doigts plait autant. Je ne me laisserai jamais de ça. L'écriture c'est une grande partie de ma vie, et pouvoir le partager avec vous me rend aussi heureuse que vos commentaires.

Surtout qu'on a dépassé les cent. Même six mois après la fin, vous ne cessez pas de m'émoustiller.

Bon, finit les grands mots (ou pas), je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier. Que vous ayez contribué directement ou indirectement, vous avez contribué à ce que j'aille jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, et ce n'est pas rien me connaissant. Vos pavés me donnent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je ris toute seule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en parler autour de moi.

Cette fiction, j'en suis vraiment fière. Je me suis appliquée jusqu'au bout, et je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer encore et encore à vous faire plaisir, autant que ça me fera vibrer.

J'aurais toujours des projets SNK, qu'ils voient le jour le mois prochain ou l'année suivante. Je n'arriverai jamais à lâcher Eren et Levi, je crois bien que c'est impossible haha. Mais avec vous c'est encore plus stimulant.

Je dois aussi peut-être quelques explications concernant la fiction et certains points non levés (si ça intéresse toujours quelqu'un après tout ce temps haha).

En y repensant, Eren et Levi était à la limite du OCC je trouve... J'ai dû changer certaines choses pour que ça colle avec l'idée de base, mais je vous avoue voir un Eren un peu trop innocent. Mais au final c'est un peu ce que je voulais en faire.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé des parents d'Eren. Je voulais montrer qu'il préfèrait s'accrocher à son avenir plutôt que de penser à ce qu'il avait vécu avant de rencontrer Levi. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'envie de découvrir que ses parents l'avaient probablement abandonné. Et puis maintenant, il a une famille.

C'était avec un gros pincement au cœur que j'avais clôturé cette fiction. Sans vous elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin, et c'est ce que j'aime avec ce site. Qu'on soit auteur ou lecteur, on vit une espèce d'expérience souvent incroyable. Et ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que je crée certaines émotions que je ressens en lisant une fiction qui me transperce vraiment. A n'en pas dormir la nuit pour dévorer les chapitres !

Alors si vous êtes encore là, que vous ayez suivi la fiction en temps et en heure et que vous arriviez juste, merci. Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour m'accorder un regard. Merci de m'avoir suivi, ou même d'aimer mon travail au point de mettre cette fiction dans vos favoris. Merci d'avoir commenté, de m'avoir poussé à chaque chapitre de poster le suivant. Et surtout, merci de m'avoir aidé à faire de mon mieux, de m'avoir fait sourire et presque pleurer.

Je ne deviendrais peut-être pas (certainement pas même) une écrivain connue, je n'aurais sans doute pas l'honneur de voir un livre écrit par mes soins dans les rayons d'une libraire. Je ne vivrai pas de l'écriture. Mais je vis déjà en sachant que ce que j'écris plait. J'ai envie, chaque jour, de prendre mon crayon ou d'ouvrir mon ordinateur pour écrire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avec l'espoir d'aboutir à un post sur ce site.

Cette passion me suit déjà depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, et jamais elle ne m'a paru si enivrante. Que ce soit un petit OS comique et sans prétention à la grande histoire poignante, j'y mets tout mon cœur. Et vous rencontrer, même si c'est à travers un écran, est une de mes plus grandes joies.

Ne vous arrêtez pas, tant que vous avez la passion ou juste l'envie, d'écrire, de lire, de commenter et de rire ou de pleurer. Je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter, pour ma part, car ce site est devenu une grande source d'inspiration et de détente pour moi.

Et pour tout ça, merci de tout cœur !

Ce fandom est génial, je vous aime.


End file.
